


Korra Can’t Help Herself

by ThatOneGuy56



Series: My Works [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Begging, Blow Jobs, Canon Bisexual Character, Car Sex, Dom Asami Sato, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Korrasami is Canon, Lesbian Sex, Master/Pet, Not Canon Compliant - The Legend of Korra, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 53,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGuy56/pseuds/ThatOneGuy56
Summary: A series of BDSM related Korrasami oneshots. Korra is a bit of a brat and can’t seem to help herself when it comes to testing Asami’s new found dominant side. Open to prompts.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: My Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912684
Comments: 216
Kudos: 441





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Korra knew she was in trouble. She’d known it long before her meeting with Raiko had ended. But it wasn’t entirely her fault: it’s not like she could’ve told the president of the United Republic of Nations that she had to be home before eight o’clock or she’d be in trouble with her girlfriend. In the two years since Kuvira’s defeat, things between Korra and Asami Sato had advanced, gradually at first, but eventually the two had become nearly inseparable. Well, when their schedules permitted of course.

As the Avatar, Korra had plenty of responsibilities throughout the world that required her attention, despite the fact that they’d been at peace for well over a year and things in the Earth Kingdom had finally settled down. Not to mention that as the CEO of Future Industries, Asami spent the majority of her time rebuilding Republic City, for the second time. So it was only natural that their hectic schedules would eventually affect their personal lives, especially in the bedroom. Korra had been dropping hints of her submissive side for months, before Asami finally caught on and took charge. But that came with changes, the biggest being rules.

“Ugh.” Korra muttered, as she landed on the driveway which led to the Sato Mansion. It wasn’t that she didn’t like Asami’s newfound sense of dominance, because it filled her with a sense of desire that she’d never felt before, it was that a small part of her would always be irritated by rules. Even ones made by her very beautiful, raven haired girlfriend. That little part of her mind would always want to test her limits, even if it meant punishment. And that little part of her mind was the reason she didn’t just glide immediately to the front door, choosing instead to walk up the long driveway. She was already late as it was, so it’s not like a few more minutes was gonna hurt, right?

“Maybe she’ll be asleep already,” she sighed. “Then I can just slip into bed and claim I had fallen asleep in some random room of the mansion.” Even as she said it, Korra knew that plan would never work. Despite the size of their home, Asami always seemed to know if she was home or not. Korra wondered if the servants had some part to play with that. No, she’d just have to face the music sooner rather than later. All of her thoughts ended as she reached the front door, digging her key out of her pocket.

Taking a deep, calming breath, she unlocked the door and eased it open as quietly as possible. A small wave of relief washed over her when she saw that the entryway’s lights were off. She opened the door just wide enough for her to slip inside, then closed and locked it gently. Next she removed her jacket and placed it in the nearby closet alongside her glider. Sighing with relief, she began removing her boots. Just as the lights came on, and a familiar voice rang out.

“Korra.” It was only one simple word, but it made her freeze up, her left foot still halfway in her boot. She recognized that tone immediately. It was an equal mix of suave and undeniable authority. Yep, she was definitely in trouble tonight. Korra turned towards the voice, her trademark lopsided smile on her face.

“H-hey, Asami!” She winced as her voice shook slightly. The raven haired woman stood in the doorway that led to the dining room, leaning against one shoulder with a hand on her hip, the other still lingered on the light switch. She wore a crimson silk blouse and a pencil skirt, with knee high leather boots. Her long hair was tied up in a messy bun. Her ruby red lips were pressed into a thin line, one elegant eyebrow raised. Korra gulped.

“Hey?” Asami replied, dryly. “You’re three hours late, and all I get is ‘hey’?” A wave of guilt immediately rushed over Korra.

“I’m-“

“No, don’t even start.” Asami cut her off curtly. “What’s rule number two, Korra?” She emphasized Korra’s name with that tone, and the Avatar felt her knees weaken slightly.

“I’m supposed to be home by eight o’clock.” Looking down, Korra slipped off her boot and closed the closet, before turning back to Asami. The CEO’s eyebrow raised slightly.

“And?” Asami said. Spirits, that woman’s voice did so much to her. A twinge of need throbbed between her legs and she desperately tried to fight the rising heat in her cheeks.

“And, I’m supposed to call if I’m going to be out later than that.” She winced at how sheepish her voice sounded. Suddenly, Asami was standing in front of her, and blue eyes met green ones. She reached up to hook a finger through the metal ring of Korra’s collar, which was carefully hidden behind her shirt. The leather creaked as she pulled the younger woman towards her. A small yelp escaped Korra’s lips.

“What time does that clock say?” Asami’s voice took on an edge of curiosity. Korra gulped again. While she knew exactly where her girlfriend was going with this, part of her was willing to prolong her inevitable punishment. She looked over at the grandfather clock which stood near the staircase.

“E-eleven.” Korra’s voice sounded very small, even to her. Asami smirked, which caused Korra to wince again. She knew what that look meant. Asami leaned in even closer. The scent of her lavender perfume filled her nostrils, and Korra was suddenly painfully aware that Asami wasn’t wearing a bra under her blouse. She struggled to keep her eyes focused on Asami’s, and not the erect nipples peeking through the thin fabric.

“Strip.” She commanded, releasing her collar. Korra immediately began removing her clothes, careful to fold each piece and place them on a nearby table. Once she was fully naked, Asami snapped her fingers and pointed to the ground. The Avatar dropped onto all fours before her girlfriend, keeping her eyes downcast. “Three hours I waited for you, Korra. Three hours of wondering where you were or if you were even okay. And you didn’t even bother to call.” Feeling guilty, Korra bent down and placed a kiss on Asami's booted feet.

“I’m sorry.” She offered weakly.

“Not now, Korra.” Asami sighed, turning around and snapping her fingers once more. “Come.” She obediently followed after her girlfriend. The tiled floor was cold against her bare skin, but she didn’t complain. Her position gave her an excellent view of Asami’s long legs and perfect ass. She was so distracted by her girlfriend’s swaying hips that she didn’t notice her stop moving, and nearly collided with her. Asami looked down at her briefly, before gesturing towards the dining room table. “I take it you forgot that we were supposed to have dinner together tonight?”

Korra cringed inwardly. She had forgotten about that. Due to their ever changing schedules, the two had agreed that every Wednesday night they’d set everything else aside to have a proper meal together. They even traded turns cooking. And, if she remembered correctly, it was supposed to be her turn to cook. Asami observed her silent realization with a look of mild indifference. Korra glanced around the room, she spotted only an opened bottle of wine and a single glass alongside the phone on the table, as well as the single chair that had been pulled into the center of the room.

“Oh, so you know what’s coming next then?” Asami said, following her gaze. “Good, I won’t have to explain myself. Up!” She emphasized her command with a snap of her fingers. Korra immediately got to her feet, holding her hands behind her back. Asami took her time settling into the chair, before snapping and pointing to her lap. Blushing furiously, Korra lowered herself over Asami’s lap, her hands and feet just barely touching the floor. She silently hoped that Asami wouldn’t notice the wetness growing between her legs.

She didn’t have long to think about that, as the first smack landed on her right cheek. She bit back a yelp, as the second blow landed on the opposite cheek a few seconds later. Followed just as quickly by the third and fourth. A soft moan escaped her lips. Each blow caused her clit to rub against Asami’s lap just enough to tease her. Both women knew how much Korra was turned on spanking, and it was a struggle to keep her hands on the floor instead of reaching up to play with herself. She instead tried to subtly grind her hips against Asami’s lap. The older woman seemed to catch on, and placed her free hand on the small of Korra’s back, holding the Avatar firmly in place. Suddenly the spanking ceased, and Korra felt slim fingers tugging at her hair lightly.

“Don’t get me wrong, Korra, I know you were doing something important,” Asami began. “But honestly, how difficult is it to step away and make a simple phone call?” The question was rhetorical, but Korra answered it was a soft whine as Asami’s grip tightened in her hair. The fingers left her hair, and almost immediately the spanking resumed.

“Fuck! I’m sorry, Asami!” Korra whimpered, while trying to grind her hips into Asami’s lap, only to be held still by the older woman. SMACK! She yelped as a particularly hard blow landed across both cheeks. “I promise it won’t happen again!” Asami didn’t seem to hear her, as she continued her relentless assault on Korra’s tan ass. Korra lost count somewhere around twelve smacks. She was a blubbering mess by the end of it, and her ass was on fire. But despite the pain, she was also incredibly aroused. Asami seemed to notice this, as her long fingers slid down between her legs.

Korra let out a let out a low moan, as Asami began to explore her now aching sex. Her fingers slid between her slick folds and began to tease her entrance slowly. The Avatar squirmed on her lap. Wetness leaked out of her like a faucet, and she felt Asami chuckle. The sound caused her to blush even deeper. Suddenly, two fingers slid all the way into her and began to move in a slow, steady rhythm. Korra’s moans mingled with the wet slapping sounds that filled the dining room.

“Aw, does somebody want to cum?” Asami teased, pumping her fingers in and out, curling them slightly to tease that spot.

“Yes, please!” Korra panted, desperately trying to grind her hips into Asami’s lap. Her response seemed to amuse Asami even more. The older woman chuckled, before promptly removing her fingers. Korra whimpered at the sudden loss.

“Then you should’ve come home on time.” Asami growled, gripping her hair once more. She pulled her up until Korra was straddling her lap. They sat like that for a long moment, before Korra moved in to place a chaste kiss on her ruby lips. Asami’s face softened suddenly, and she drew Korra into a tight embrace. “Are you alright? I didn’t go too far did I?” Her voice took on a much more comforting tone. Korra sighed contentedly as she began to massage her back.

“No, I’m fine.” She said, nuzzling into Asami’s neck. “I really am sorry though. Stupid Raiko wouldn’t let anybody leave until we had gone over every detail at least twenty times.” She tightened her hands into fists. “I swear sometimes I want to strangle that man.”

“Not before I do.” Asami laughed. Korra leaned back and studied her girlfriend’s face, before leaning in for another kiss. Their lips met, hesitatingly at first. Asami gripped her ass firmly and pulled her even closer against her. Korra opened her mouth slightly to allow Asami’s tongue to explore for a few moments. They finally broke apart for air. Korra was panting, and a faint flush colored Asami’s pale cheeks. “What do you say we get you cleaned up and salvage the rest of our night?”

“Yes, please.” Korra replied, nuzzling her head against Asami’s neck. The raven haired woman ran her hands up and down her back for a few seconds, before gently pushing her off her lap. Korra knelt before the CEO, and leaned down to place a kiss on one of her boots.

“You really are obsessed with these, aren’t you darling?” Asami teased. Korra’s cheeks burned at the pet name. She gave the opposite boot a kiss in response, then turned her attention back to Asami’s face. The older woman leaned down to run a hand through her hair. “Stay.” The command was gentler than the ones before, but Korra eagerly complied as Asami got to her feet. The clicking of her heeled boots slowly died away as Asami left the room. Korra silently prayed to every spirit that existed, that the household staff wouldn’t stumble upon her nude except for the collar around her throat, and kneeling in the dining room while visibly aroused.

She wasn’t sure how long Asami had been gone, exactly. Her legs began to fall asleep and goosebumps covered her bare skin. But still she held the same position. Eventually the tell tale clacking of heels on a tiled floor returned. Korra couldn’t help but grin when Asami stood before her once again. The CEO held her folded clothes in one hand, and a rag in the other. Korra resisted the urge to stand, instead awaiting the next order.

“I do love how obedient you are, darling.” Asami said with a smirk. “You may stand now.” The Avatar got to her feet, swaying slightly as her sleepy legs began to wake up. Asami set aside the clothes, before gesturing for Korra to come closer. The younger woman complied. An involuntary groan escaped her, as Asami began to clean her sex and thighs with a damp cloth. Her touch was gentler than it had been before, her slim fingers dancing over the Avatar’s tan skin with practiced ease. Next, Asami then helped her back into her clothes. She hooked a finger around Korra’s collar once more and pulled her into a long kiss. “Now let’s go make some dinner.”

“Can we listen to the radio before bed?” Korra asked, blushing as Asami led her towards the kitchen by the collar. The older woman laughed.

“Yes, darling.” She replied. “Now come along.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

This is definitely not fair. Korra thought, as she watched Asami’s hips sway ahead of her. It’d been two weeks since she had last seen the CEO, and somehow Asami seemed even more beautiful. Don’t be ridiculous, Korra, it’s just because you’re horny. The Avatar told herself. It had been two long weeks since her last orgasm and she had nobody to blame but herself. Ever since Asami had discovered Korra’s love for being teased sexually, the CEO had taken special pleasure edging her over and over again, until the Avatar was nothing more but a puddle of sweat and need.

Until two weeks ago, that is. Korra had been tied to their bed as usual as Asami diligently brought her close to release, before stopping. Unfortunately Korra had been especially sensitive that night and hadn’t been able to hold back her climax any longer. She’d apologized several times, and despite Asami’s assurances that she wasn't angry, Korra saw a familiar glint in her green eyes. Which brought them back to the present. Normally The Glacier Spirits Festival was Korra’s favorite time of year. But her overly sensitive body wasn’t helping her mood, and neither was Asami’s choice of wardrobe.

The CEO of Future Industries was decked out in Southern Water Tribe furs just as everyone else at the Festival was, yet she somehow still looked absolutely gorgeous in. But it was the boots that were Korra’s undoing. The same pair of knee high red leather boots with black laces, which Asami knew the Avatar was obsessed with. The boots which made Asami’s already perfect ass look even better. Korra was so distracted by her girlfriend’s swaying hips, that she didn’t realize somebody was speaking to her until Mako tapped her on the shoulder.

“Hello, Earth to Korra.” He teased, a look of mild annoyance on his face. “Did you even hear what I said?”

“Y-yeah, of course I did!” Korra replied a little too loudly. The group had come to a halt just on the outskirts of Harbor City, careful to avoid the worst of the crowds. Mako stood before her, arms crossed. Bolin stood just to her right, watching quietly, while Asami was ahead of them.

“Really? Then what did I say?” Over Mako’s shoulder, she could see Asami giving her a knowing smirk. The CEO winked, which sent a pang of need to Korra’s already aching sex.

“You alright, Korra?” Bolin added, placing a hand on her shoulder. “You look kinda flustered.”

“I’m fine guys.” Korra said, laughing off the comment. “I’m just enjoying being with all of Team Avatar again, is all.” She flashed her signature lopsided grin in hopes of easing their suspicion. It seemed to work, as the brothers shrugged and continued walking. Asami fell into step alongside the Avatar. “You’re teasing me on purpose, aren’t you?” She asked quietly.

“My darling, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Asami replied with a knowing look. Korra gasped as she felt Asami’s hand on her hip, pulling her towards the older woman. Her knees nearly gave out, as Asami nibbled her earlobe. “Behave yourself and I just might let you cum tonight, my little Avatar.” She purred into her ear. Korra blushed deeply, silently hoping nobody would notice.

“Y-yes, ma’am.” She squeaked. Asami gave her hip a firm squeeze, before turning her attention back to the Festival. The rest of the afternoon was a blur of bright lights, loud noises and carnival games. Asami insisted on sticking near Korra the entire time, taking every opportunity to rub up against the Avatar teasingly. Korra did her best to ignore the growing wetness between her legs and how her erect nipples chafed against her chest binding. Despite her desperation, Korra allowed herself to be dragged to every game, vendor stall and ride. Asami had promised an orgasm in exchange for good behavior, and Korra was going to do everything she could to earn it.

“Come on, Korra, let’s go get our picture taken!” Asami grabbed her by the hand, and led them towards a man running the photo booth. “Just one please!”

“Of course, Miss Sato.” The man replied. He gestured for the two women to enter the booth. The small booth left next to no room between them, a fact that Korra’s over sensitive body was painfully aware of. She breathed in a mix of lavender perfume and something that was uniquely Asami. Korra fought through the haze of arousal in her mind to flash a smile. The camera flashed brightly, and they exited the booth. She waited while Asami paid the man and requested that he deliver their photo to the guest home they shared. They spent the rest of the evening talking amongst themselves and walking around Harbor City.

“Come, let's turn in for the night.” Asami said finally, gripping Korra’s hand possessively. “I want you all to myself.” Korra’s heart began to pound against her ribcage at those words. The trip back to their guest house was surprisingly quick. Asami released Korra’s hand to unlock and open the door. She grabbed Korra by her fur jacket, tugged her inside, and pushed her up against the closed door. Korra had just enough time to yelp in surprise, before Asami planted her lips against hers.

The kiss was hot and heavy. Asami pressed herself against Korra like her life depended on it, hands sliding up under her furs. Korra moaned, as she palmed her breasts through the binding. Asami took the opportunity to force her tongue into her mouth and explored it eagerly. Korra placed her hands on Asami’s hips, and pulled her closer. Asami leaned away slightly, leaving Korra panting and flushed.

“Did I say you could touch me, pet?” She growled, nibbling Korra’s lower lip. The Avatar let out a soft groan, reluctantly dropping her hands to her sides. “That’s better, my obedient little Avatar.” Oh spirits, there’s that tone again. Korra thought. The tone that made her inner submissive melt into a puddle of need. Asami noticed the shift immediately and pulled away after one last chaste kiss. She snapped her fingers. “Strip.” Korra began to strip off her clothes, tearing the fabric slightly in her eagerness to obey.

Asami watched her with a smirk, before turning and taking a seat on the couch, removing her coat as she did, leaving her in a black long sleeved blouse. The guest house was modestly decorated, but neither of them paid much attention to that. Snapping her fingers once again, Asami spoke. “Crawl to me, my pet.” She purred. Korra folded the last piece of clothing before dropping to all fours and crawled across the room. The wooden floor was pleasantly warm thanks to the hearth fire that had been lit by the palace servants. When she reached the couch, Asami produced a black leather leash, which she clipped to Korra’s collar.

“Such a good little pet you are.” She said, pulling Korra towards her by the leash. “If only the rest of the world could see the all-powerful Avatar right now.” Korra’s cheeks burned at her words. Asami chuckled. “But you’d like that, wouldn’t you? You’d like showing them what an obedient little pet you are for me.”

“N-no.” Korra replied, but her voice sounded weak even to her. Asami’s free hand slid down between her breasts, over her rippling abs and settled between her legs. Korra moaned, as slim fingers toyed with her slick folds. The older woman rubbed slow circles around her entrance before withdrawing her fingers. An involuntary whimper escaped Korra at the loss of stimulation.

“Oh, I’d beg to differ.” Asami purred, holding up her glistening fingers before the younger woman. Without needing to be told, Korra leaned forward and licked her fingers clean. Asami smirked evilly. “Now why don’t you show me how much of a good little pet you are.” As she spoke, she stretched out one booted foot. Korra slid down onto all fours and began kissing the boot. The leather was warm against her lips and tasted vaguely of water and dirt. Above her, Asami laughed.

“Yes, I do think they’d get a kick out of knowing that the all-powerful Avatar loved kissing her girlfriend’s boots so much.” She teased. Korra blushed furiously. “Look at me, pet.” Reluctantly, the younger woman tore her attention away from her favorite boots and looked up into sparkling emerald eyes. Asami slid her left leg between Korra’s, and used the tip of her boot to tease the younger woman’s sex.

“Please may I cum, ma’am?” If it weren’t for the haze of arousal clouding her thoughts, Korra would’ve been embarrassed by how pleading and desperate her voice sounded. As it was, however, she simply wanted to please her master. Asami’s foot continued its teasing.

“And what would I get in return?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. Korra’s breath hitched as the teasing foot grazed over her aching clit. Her muscular thighs quivered uncontrollably.

“Please, I’ll do anything!” Korra pleaded. “Just let me cum, ma’am, please!” Asami halted her teasing for a moment. A twinge of nervousness washed over her, at the hungry expression on the older woman’s face. She pulled on the leash until Korra’s upper body was on her lap.

“If you want to cum so badly, you’ll have to earn it my little Avatar.” The sheer dominance in her voice made Korra shiver with excitement. Asami placed a chaste kiss on her lips, before pushing her away gently and standing. Korra stared up at her girlfriend’s clothed crotch. Asami raised an eyebrow. “Well? Hurry up, little Avatar, before I change my mind.” Leaning forward, Korra unbuckled her belt and tugged down her pants and removed them, leaving her boots in place. Her gaze zeroed in on the sight before her. Asami’s mound was glistening with wetness, and surrounded by carefully trimmed pubic hair. Her inner lips exposed like an exotic flower. Reluctantly, she tore her gaze of her lover’s sex and looked up.

“May I?” She asked. Asami gave a slight nod. Grinning like a fool, Korra immediately leaned up and buried her tongue into her folds. The taste of Asami is something Korra would never get tired of. She gripped the older woman’s thigh with one hand, while using the other to slip two fingers inside her entrance at the same time as her tongue toyed with her swollen clit. Asami gasped above her, fisting her hands in Korra’s hair.

“Oh fuck!” Korra smiled at the sound of her lover’s approval. She lapped and sucked at Asami’s clit, as her fingers pumped in and out in a steady rhythm. The pale thighs on either side of her head began to tremble, and Asami’s grip in her hair tightened almost painfully. But Korra ignored this, continuing to lavish the glistening mound before her. “Spirits, Korra, I’m gonna cum!” A moment later, a sudden wave of wetness gushed out of Asami, spilling all over Korra’s chin and hand. Asami let out a loud scream, thighs quivering like jelly. Korra leaned into her to keep the older woman from falling over, as she rode out her orgasm. Eventually Asami regained her composure enough to collapse onto the couch once more.

“Did I do good, ma’am?” Korra asked, already knowing the answer. Asami’s chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath, but she nodded. Korra could feel her own excitement dripping down her thighs, but ignored it, as she waited for her girlfriend to recover.

“I’d say that you’ve definitely earned an organism for tonight.” Asami said once she had gotten her breathing back to normal. The raven haired woman gestured to her booted feet. “Hump my leg like the good little pet you are, Korra.” Blushing furiously, Korra slowly positioned herself over Asami’s leg. She hesitated and looked back up her girlfriend. “Go on, we both know that you’ve always wanted to do this.”

“Y-yes, ma’am.” Korra replied, cheeks burning. Her hips began moving as if they had a mind of their own, grinding against the smooth leather of Asami’s boot. Asami pressed her leg up against her. She gripped the older woman’s thigh like a lifeline, and let out a low moan.

“Aw, look at my little Avatar, humping my leg like a horny little dog.” Asami purred. Korra’s breath hitched, and her grinding became faster. Her thighs flexed and trembled and sweat began to run down her face, mixing with Asami’s juices still covering her chin and mouth. She let out little gasps and grunts, as she continued to grind away. All the while Asami kept up her humiliating words. “That’s it, my pet, show me how obedient you really are. Cum all over my boot for me, Korra.” Korra whimpered as her legs began to spasm. She was so close! She could feel the tension growing inside her, but the boot just wasn’t offering enough stimulation.

“Need some help?” Asami said, sensing her frustration. She gave a soft moan in response. Leaning forward, Asami slid a hand down Korra’s abs and began to caress her clit gently. “Tell me who you belong to, my darling.”

“I-I’m yours, ma’am.” Korra panted. She tightened her grip on Asami’s thigh, as the older woman flicked her thumb over her aching clit. “I’m your pet. I’m your little Avatar.”

“That’s right, ” Asami cooed. “And what is rule number three, my pet?” Korra’s whole body shivered as slim fingers gave her clit a squeeze.

“I-I don’t cum without your permission.” Korra had to force the words out past her moans. “P-please let me cum this time! I promise I won’t do it without permission again!” Asami’s fingers continued to caress her clit, even as Korra kept grinding against her boot. Wetness leaked out at a steady rate, coating her thighs and the leather beneath her.

“Yes, my darling, I’ll let you cum this time.” Asami purred, smiling with satisfaction. Korra sped up her grinding, panting. “Cum for me, Korra.” Asami urged, rubbing her clit faster and faster. Korra’s legs shuddered violently as she tumbled over the edge. Wetness splattered against Asami’s boot and the floor. Korra tilted her head back as a long, loud moan escaped her. She slumped against Asami’s leg, panting heavily. Asami let her rest for a moment, before pulling Korra up and onto her lap by the leash. Korra wrapped her arms around her waist, burying her head in the crook of Asami’s neck.

“Shh, it’s alright.” Asami cooed, running her hands up and down her back. “I’m so proud of you, darling. You did so good for me, my pet, so good.” Korra sighed with content and nuzzled in deeper. Asami continued to rub her back and whisper sweet nothings into her ear. Eventually Korra regained her composure and leaned up to kiss Asami’s cheek.

“Asami?” She asked quietly.

“Hmm?”

“Can you please just hold me and tell me I’m yours for a while?” Korra blushed as the words left her mouth, surprised by her own neediness. “I don’t really want to get up yet.”

“Of course, my darling.” Asami said, reaching up to run her fingers through her hair. “You’re all mine, Korra.” She continued to repeat those words over and over again, as the younger woman felt herself drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aftercare is an important part of any BDSM scene. The role of a dominant isn’t just bringing pain/pleasure to your submissive, but also ensuring that they know they’re loved. That responsibility doesn’t end just because the play has. Which is why I’m taking the effort to show the little moments between our favorite ladies that happen after their play, because that’s just as important to share as the smut itself.
> 
> If you have any suggestions/ideas for future chapters, feel free to comment them below and I’ll do my best to reply.
> 
> As always, take care of yourselves and thanks so much for reading.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

I was sitting at the desk of my home office, browsing through a small pile of paperwork from Future Industries, when a knock drew my attention away. “Come in!” I called, setting aside a zoning contract I’d read twice already. I was mildly surprised to see Korra walk in. The Avatar had a pensive look on her face, as she closed the door behind her. “Korra! Darling, I thought you had ‘Avatar-y stuff’ to do tonight? Not that I mind the interruption, of course-“ My sentence trailed off when I noticed how uncharacteristically quiet she was being. Korra was a lot of things, but quiet is not one.

“Darling?” I asked, leaning back in my chair and directing my full attention to the Avatar. “Is something wrong?” Korra’s gaze was fixed on the Fire Nation rug that covered the floor, the tip of one boot tapping the other.

“Well, not exactly.” Korra’s voice never ceased to give me goosebumps, no matter how many times I heard it. Yet, I couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off. Standing up, I moved around the desk and approached her slowly. Korra seemed to be looking anywhere but at me. I reached up and used one finger to lift her chin, forcing her to make eye contact.

“Korra, you know that I love you.” I said, gently. “But you’re a terrible liar. Tell me what’s wrong.” She gulped. I released her and took a step back, waiting. She sighed and began tapping the tips of her forefingers together, still not holding eye contact.

“It’s just,” she began. “You’ve been really busy lately, and I know that it’s for a good reason, but we just haven’t been able to….play lately.” A pang of guilt hit me. She wasn’t wrong. Despite it being peacetime, I had become increasingly busy at Future Industries these days. We had just opened new offices in the Fire Nation, Southern Water Tribe and Zaofu. Which all required somebody to oversee the staffing and logistics. And, thanks to my own paranoia, that job was mine until I found people I could trust to run things in my stead.

“I’m sorry, my darling.” I placed a hand on her cheek. She smiled slightly, leaning into the contact. “I know that I’ve been working harder these days, but I promise I wasn’t intentionally neglecting you. Why didn’t you mention this sooner? You know that I’d drop everything for you.” Her own look of guilt mirrored mine.

“Because, what you’re doing is really important for your company and I didn’t want to distract you just because I’m needy.” Her voice was soft, hesitant. The sound brought a smile to my lips. It should be illegal to be so adorable. I thought. Leaning forward, I brushed my lips against hers. She hesitated for a moment, before kissing me back. My hand slid up into her hair, even as I felt hers on my hips, pulling us closer together. Her grip tightened on my hips and she parted her mouth slightly to run her tongue over my lips. I pulled away slightly.

“You really are needy.” I said with a giggle. She blushed. I glanced at the clock. “Well, I suppose there’s no reason that paperwork can’t wait until tomorrow.” The logical part of my brain was screaming that of course it couldn’t wait because I’d just be even more swamped by then. But seeing the pleading look on my girlfriend’s face was all I needed to completely shove aside any thoughts of work. I stole a quick kiss, before releasing her and walking back to my desk.

“Let’s play a little game, shall we?” I asked, tying my hair back in a ponytail. Korra nodded eagerly. I smirked. “Korra, my darling, we talked about this. Use your words.”

“Y-yes, ma’am.” She stammered. The sound sent a twinge of arousal between my legs. “What are we going to play, Asami?” I removed my glasses and tapped them against my lips thoughtfully, keeping my gaze fixated on the younger woman. She shifted slightly, her blush deepening.

“Hmm,” I hummed, thinking. An evil smirk twitched at my lips as a thought popped into my head. “I know what to play.” Setting aside my glasses, I took slow, deliberate steps towards the Avatar. She held my gaze, despite the spreading blush growing across her tan skin. “I’m going to do whatever I want to you, and you’re going to stay perfectly still the entire time. You will not move unless I say so, understand?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Korra replied, obediently.

“That’s my girl.” I smiled. “Remember the safeword?”

“Elephant-rhino.”

“Good girl.” I replied, approaching her once more. She smiled brightly at the praise. I bit my lip as I looked her over. She was wearing her usual outfit: blue vest, loose pants, fur wrap, boots and armbands. Her short hair was tied back in a small wolf tail. Deciding to start at the top, I reached up towards her wolf tail. Her eyes followed the movement, but remained still. The metal ring holding back her hair came out smoothly, and her shoulder length brunette locks fell free.

“You’re such a beautiful creature, you know that?” I said, tossing aside the ring, and slipping my fingers under the edge of an armband. She remained still as I slid it down, the feel of hard muscle beneath smooth skin causing wetness to grow between my legs. Ignoring my arousal, I brushed the armband across her face before dropping it. Yet she didn’t move. I repeated the process with the opposite band.

“I do wish you’d let me dress you in ways that would show off this amazing body of yours.” My fingers slid up under her vest, caressing her sculpted abs. She sucked in a breath, as my hands ran up over her chest binding and squeezed. “Arms up.” Without hesitating, she raised her arms and I slid the vest up over her head. As soon as her arms were free, I tossed the clothing aside, smirking in amusement as Korra kept her arms raised. I reached out and traced my fingertips over her perfectly shaved armpits. Her eyes narrowed and she noticeably bit back a laugh, but otherwise remained still.

I slid my hands around to her back, and began to unbind her chest. As each length of fabric unraveled, more and more of Korra’s breasts were exposed. And by the spirits did she have excellent breasts. Larger than my own, they were perky and had nipples that were slightly darker than the rest of her skin tone. I reached up and palmed them, marveling at the familiar feel, as her nipples hardened until my palms. Leaning down slightly, I drew one mound into my mouth and sucked. Korra let out a long breath through her nose, her whole body trembling. Smirking, I twirled my tongue around her nipple, even as I palmed her opposite breast.

Releasing her nipple with an audible pop! I switched to the other, sucking and licking it. Muscles twitched under my touch, as Korra tried to remain still. I pulled away from her breast, and gave both nipples a light twist. A small gasp escaped her lips, but otherwise she didn’t move. Smirking to myself, I turned my attention to her lower half. My fingers untied her fur wrap deftly, and lifted it up. I ran it up and down her back, watching as the movement made her breasts bounce slightly, then finally let it fall to the floor. Next, I slipped a finger under the waistline of her pants, and tugged. Korra did her best to resist the pull and remain still.

“Maybe I trained you a little too well, my little Avatar.” I praised, beginning to untie the drawstring of her pants. She blushed even deeper, but didn’t reply. Without the drawstring to hold them up, her pants would’ve fallen, if I didn’t keep ahold of them. “Hold these up.” She lowered her arms and did as I instructed. Not breaking eye contact, I knelt down before her. “Left foot.” As she held up the named body part, I removed her boot and sock, then repeated the process on the opposite one. “Now let your pants down, along with your underwear.” Once she complied, I lifted each foot out of them and kicked the clothing away, as I stood back up. 

I took my time to admire her figure. This was the part I loved the most, looking upon the most powerful person in the world, naked and completely at my mercy. I ran my fingertips up along her muscular thighs, passing tantalizingly close to her sex, and up across her abs. Goosebumps rose on her tan skin, and her eyes darkened with lust. Yet still my obedient Avatar didn’t move. My heart swelled with pride at the sight. She was trying so hard to stay still for me. The sight of the collar around her neck, which I had made myself, made my sex ache with desire.

“Back up against the wall.” I began to unbutton my dress shirt, as Korra did as directed. I removed the shirt and tossed it aside, followed soon by my skirt, bra and panties. Purposely leaving on my stockings and knee high boots because I knew how much Korra loved them. The Avatar stared at my nude figure with lust filled eyes, wetness already spreading down her thighs. “Look at you, my needy little pet.” I teased, running a finger over her exposed sex gently. She tried and failed to hold back a moan. “Who would’ve thought the almighty Avatar could be undone with just a few touches.”

I placed a hand on her throat, pressing her head back against the wall, forcing her to maintain eye contact. My free hand continued to tease between her thighs. Wetness coated my fingers, as I slipped a finger past her lips and toyed around her entrance. Korra’s body twitched beneath me.

“Aw, are you losing the game already?” I teased, flicking her clit with my thumb. She whimpered, her thighs trembling. I pulled my hand away and licked her juices off my fingers. “You taste so good, my love.” I leaned forward and nibbled on her earlobe. “Go and bend over my desk, pet.” Releasing my hold on her throat, Korra walked over to the desk and bent over it. A few folders of paperwork tumbled off, but I ignored them as I admired the view. The Water Tribe woman’s perfectly toned ass and legs were on full display before me. Her thighs glistening with her own arousal. I took a few moments to drink in the sight.

Dropping to my knees, I placed a hand on either thigh, and looked up at her sex. I blew out a small gust of air over her slick folds, making her whimper and tremble above me. Then, without warning, I plunged my tongue between her lips, lapping up her wetness. Korra’s thighs trembled, and she let out a long moan. Smirking against her sex, I continued my assult, reaching up to tease her clit with a free hand, using the other to slap and grip her ass cheek. She squeaked at the smack. The taste of Korra filled my mouth and I drank it up like a starving woman. Slap! I brought my hand down once more, this time on the opposite cheek. Meanwhile using the thumb of my free hand to rub circles around her clit.

She was so close, if the twitching of her thighs and ragged breaths were any sign. A part of my mind was impressed that she’d managed to remain mostly immobile, despite my ministrations between her legs. I pulled my mouth away from her sex, choosing instead to finger her with one hand while still toying her clit with the other. Korra’s breath hitched, as I plunged three fingers through her entrance and began a steady rhythm, moving my fingers in and out curling them against her front wall. Finally, an unrestrained wail of pleasure erupted from her mouth, at the same time as a rush of wetness ran over my hands.

“Oh fuck!” Korra screamed. I smiled and placed a love bite on her inner thigh, as I helped her ride out her orgasm. Her legs shook and her back arched, half lifting her off the desktop. She stayed in that position for a brief moment, before going limp. I stood, running my hands up her thighs as I did. “S-sorry, guess I lost the game.” Walking around the desk, I squatted down to kiss her flushed cheek.

“You did so great for me, my darling.” I praised her. “I’m so proud of you.” I brushed a strand of sweaty hair out of her face, caressing her jawline with my thumb. “So very proud.” She smiled weakly.

“Do I get to finish you off now?” She asked. I smiled.

“Of course, but let’s give you a moment to recover first darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you say anything, yes this one is in first person and not third. I wanted this one to specially be from Asami’s point of view, and first person was just the easiest way to do that. Regardless, this was a bit of a challenge due to writer’s block. So I apologize if it’s worse than the others.
> 
> A safeword is something that either the dom or sub can use to end the play if they need too. Once it’s said, all play stops and the aftercare begins. It’s even best if you discuss what happened that made your partner safeword, but you never ever make them feel bad for using it.
> 
> As always, take care of yourselves and thanks so much for reading. If you have any suggestions for future chapters, comment them below and I’ll do my best to reply.


	4. Chapter four

Chapter Four

Asmai had had a very long day. She had thought that President Moon being elected would’ve made the government of the United Republic of Nations run much smoother than it had under Raiko. And for the most part, it did. There was only one flaw: Varrick. She sighed as the mansion door shut behind her. The last fourteen hours had been spent in a zoning meeting, where the eccentric businessman had tried to take over and change every new idea Asami had drawn up for Republic City’s New Downtown Project. It had taken all of her self control not to strangle him.

“Korra? Baby, are you home?” She called out, slipping off her heels. Despite how much she loved them, heels never ceased to make her feet ache some days. “Korra?” Hanging up her coat, Asmai made her way deeper into the mansion, keeping an eye out for her wife. She checked everywhere downstairs, before heading up to the second floor. Spotting that their bedroom light was on, she smiled to herself and headed inside. The room was spacious, with a large four poster bed and dark carpeting. One door led to the attached bathroom, another to a walk-in closet, while a glass sliding door opened up onto a balcony.

Korra sat at the small table, a mug of steaming tea in her hands, gazing up at the night sky. Asami walked over and wrapped her arms around her wife’s neck. The Avatar sighed. She wore her usual sleeveless blue vest and loose pants. Her bare feet were propped up on the balcony railing before her. The balcony offered an unobstructed view of the back lot of the Sato Estate, in the distance they could just make out the workshop and Satomobile test track.

“I was wondering when you were coming home tonight.” She said. Asami chuckled, turning to pour herself a mug of tea from the pot on the table.

“Sorry, fucking Varrick wanted to nitpick every idea I had.” The older woman settled into the empty chair. “I will never understand what Zhu Li sees in that man.”

“You and me both, ‘Sami.” Korra laughed. They sat in silence, sipping their tea and gazing at the full moon above them. “I love just sitting here and letting the moon shine on me. I used to think my parents were crazy when they said they could feel its energy, but now I understand what they meant.” Asami smiled. She loved hearing stories of Korra’s childhood, even if they did sometimes make her heart long for her late parents. “You okay?” The older woman nodded. It was almost scary how easily Korra could sense her change in mood.

“Yeah, it was just a very long day, is all.” She looked down at the mug in her hands, sighing. The familiar feeling of Korra’s strong, yet gentle hand on her leg made her look up. Brilliant green eyes met deep blue ones. The hand began to slide up and down her thigh slowly, making Asmai sigh. “Would you mind, if we switched roles tonight? I just don’t feel very dominant right now.”

“Oh, so you want me to take charge tonight Mrs. Sato?” Korra replied.

“Somehow I knew you’d be enthusiastic about that.” Asami giggled. “You’re not gonna make me beg, are you?” The Avatar flashed her trademark lopsided grin. Rolling her eyes, Asmai set aside her mug of tea and settled onto her knees before the younger woman. Korra’s eyes darkened with arousal. “Please take control of me, Avatar Korra! I need to feel your powerful hands all over me, please!” The CEO made her best puppy dog pout, her hands on her wife’s knees. The Avatar leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her ruby lips.

“Well how could I say no to that?” Gripping the front of her shirt, Korra pulled Asami partly up into her lap. Their lips met in another, more heated kiss. Asmai parted her lips, and their tongues met. Korra’s hands began to explore, running up her sides and gripping her breasts through her shirt. Asmai moaned at the contact. The Avatar nibbled her lower lip as she pulled away. “So needy!” She teased. “If only your board of directors could see what a slut you are for me, Mrs. Sato.” Asami felt her cheeks burn, and leaned up to kiss her wife once more. But Korra blocked the contact with a finger to her lips. Asami whined in disappointment.

“Not so fast, it’s not often that I get to play with you like this, and I’m not in any hurry.” Korra leaned back in her chair, picking up her mug of tea once more, all the while gazing down at the CEO at her feet. “Stand up and strip for me!” The change in her wife’s tone sent a shiver of excitement up her spine. Asmai got to her feet and began unbuttoning her shirt. She got two undone when she heard Korra click her tongue and looked down at her wife. “No, no! Slowly! Give me a show, Mrs. Sato.” Blushing, Asami nodded and began to undo the other buttons as slowly as she could.

She was partially aware that she was in a rather public place, but that did little to stop the growing wetness between her legs. Sure, the Sato Estate was some ways out of the City’s limits, but at any moment one of the household staff could step out onto the back lot and see her stripping. The thought sent a twinge of need to her chest.

The last button of her maroon dress shirt came undone and Asami let it slip off her arms slowly, before unbuttoning her pants. An idea struck her, and she turned her back to Korra, before shimmying out of her slacks. She glanced over to see that it had had the desired effect. Korra had drawn her bottom lip between her teeth and was gazing at her mostly nude form with hungry eyes. She faced forward, slipping her fingers in the waistline of her crimson thong. Bending at the waist, she slowly slid the thin fabric down her long legs. A small gasp escaped the woman behind her, and Amsai smirked.

She stood back up, and turned around, reaching back to unclasp her bra, even as she lowered herself onto Korra’s lap. The younger woman set aside her long-forgotten tea and ran her hands up to palm Asami’s pale breasts. She moaned, and leaned down to kiss her wife’s neck, tossing her bra aside in her eagerness. Korra’s hands continued to knead her breasts, occasionally pulling away to roll the hardened nipples between her fingers.

“Please just take me, Avatar.” Asami moaned. Korra chuckled, but slid one hand away from her breasts, over her toned stomach and between her thighs. The CEO let out a loud groan, as tan fingers began to tease her now aching sex. “Please, Korra!” She whimpered.

“Tell me what a needy little slut you are.” Korra’s voice was rough, and she leaned up to nip at Asami’s neck.

“I’m a very needy little slut!” She moaned, as Korra ran her tongue over her pulse point. The younger woman slid one finger between her folds and began to rub teasing circles around her entrance. Asmai shuddered. “Please, take me!”

“Who’s needy little slut are you, Mrs. Sato?” Korra asked, the words muffled against Asami’s neck. The CEO trembled when the Water Tribe woman flicked her thumb over her clit.

“I’m your needy little slut, Avatar Korra!” Asami gasped, as Korra slid two fingers inside her suddenly and began to pump them in and out at a steady rhythm. The Avatar’s lips found her neck once more, as she sucked at her pulse point, biting the pale flesh just hard enough to leave a mark. If there was one thing she knew that Korra absolutely loved, it was leaving marks anywhere on Asami’s body. Usually on her neck, knowing that the CEO would then have to work hard to hide them from her coworkers the next day.

“Say it again, louder this time.” Korra said, leaning back in her chair, but still working her fingers inside Asami’s sex. The raven haired woman stared into her wife’s eyes. Her chest heaved as pleasure began to build up within her.

“I’m your needy little slut, Avatar Korra!” Asmai repeated, loudly. Korra cocked an unimpressed eyebrow. The CEO blushed, and repeated herself a second time much louder. “I’M YOUR NEEDY LITTLE SLUT, AVATAR KORRA!”

“Easy now, Mrs. Sato, or the staff will hear you.” Korra teased. Asami blushed furiously, and ground her hips against her wife’s fingers. “That’s it, my little slut, come undone for me.” Asami’s breathing became ragged and she gripped Korra’s shoulders for dear life. The Avatar’s fingers pumped in and out at a steady rhythm, curling slightly to hit her swollen front walls. With one last flick of her thumb over Asami’s aching clit, the CEO finally came. She arched backwards, letting out a loud moan that Korra was certain the entire mansion must’ve heard. The raven haired woman then collapsed against her wife’s chest, panting heavily. “Good girl, Asmai. That’s my good girl.”

Asmai snuggled into Korra’s chest, as the younger woman ran her hands up and down her back slowly. “You’re such a good girl for me, Asami. Such a very good girl.” Korra whispered, placing a soft kiss on her neck. “I’m so proud of you, just rest now. You did so good for me.”

“Can we take a bubble bath?” Asami asked, once she had gotten her breathing back to normal. Korra couldn’t help but laugh.

“Anything for you, Mrs. Sato.” She replied, cradling her wife against her chest as she stood up.

“Are you ever gonna stop calling me that?” Asmai laughed.

“Nope, we’re married now, get used to it.” Korra kicked open the bathroom door gently and set Asami down on the counter top.

“Yes we are, Mrs. Sato.” The CEO replied, smirking. “Why’d you take my last name away?” She admired the view of Korra’s ass, as the younger woman bent over to begin filling up the tub with water and soap.

“Because I didn’t really have one of my own.” The Water Tribe Woman said with a shrug. “Unless you wanted to be Asami of the Southern Water Tribe?” Asami chuckled.

“No, I like the sound of Korra Sato much better, thank you.” She said, as Korra picked her up effortlessly and set her back down in the water. She sighed happily. “Aren’t you gonna join me?” The Avatar smirked, stripped off her clothes, and sat down at the opposite side of the tub. The two women sighed in content and closed their eyes, their bare legs tangled with each other. “Now this is perfect.”

“Anything for you, Mrs. Sato.” Asmai flung water at her wife, but smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. If you’re in the US then you already know about the wildfires raging on the West Coast, and I just happen to be living in one of those states. Needless to say, I’ve been on edge lately and just didn’t have the time to think up anything sexy until now.
> 
> Also, I seriously didn’t think this would get so much popularity. Thank you to everyone whose helped this series and my other work gain attention.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Korra was in a mood. Not a bad mood, per se, but just a mood. What had caused this mood? Well, evidently once the world is actually at peace once again, there’s not a whole lot for the Avatar to do. And Avatar Korra just wasn’t somebody who handled boredom well. It had been nearly a month since the last “Avatar-y” duty she had to perform, and that was just to officiate General Iroh’s marriage to an Earth Kingdom woman whose name she couldn’t remember. As interesting as the ceremony had been, especially since Fire Lord Izumi was livid with her son’s choice of bride, it wasn’t exactly the action-packed adventure Korra was used to.

At first she’d tried filling her time by furthering her education, the White Lotus had left a lot to be desired in that department, which her wife Asmai had been all too happy to help with. But eventually even countless hours spent studying with the very attractive CEO had become dull. She’d even given in and sought out Tenzin and Jinora to learn more advanced forms of meditation and Air Bending. Yet even mastering the ability to project her spirit wherever she wished lost its appeal after about a week.

So now here she was, doing something she’d never thought she’d do: bugging Asami while she worked. Because why not? It’s not like she had anything else to do anyway. Despite her moodiness, Korra did feel slightly guilty for what she was planning to do, but only slightly. It wasn’t difficult to find her wife, Asami had taken to working from home at least once a week lately and usually did so from the office on the second floor of the mansion. Which is where she was when Korra decided to execute her plan. Asmai was sitting behind her desk, the receiver of the office phone in her hand. She wore a burgundy shirt and black pencil skirt.

“Why, yes Madam President that’s an excellent point.” The CEO gave her wife a suspicious look, as the younger woman entered the office. Korra flashed her trademark lopsided grin, hoping to hide her mischievous idea. The faint sound of Zhu Li Moon’s voice came over the line. “Of course, I have the plans in front of me right now.” Asami turned her gaze back to her work, but kept her peripheral vision on the Avatar.

Sensing her chance, Korra approached the desk, slowly stripping off her clothes as she did so. First the blue sleeveless vest, which she tossed aside. Next, she turned around and unbuckled her pants. Bending at the waist, she slowly shimmied out of them. She was rewarded by a slight blush on her wife’s pale cheeks, as the CEO dutifully tried to ignore her. Smirking, Korra turned around once more and walked right up next to Asami’s chair. Moving as slowly as she could, the Avatar unwrapped her chest binding. Asami’s eyes widened, the brilliant green darkening with arousal. President Moon’s voice echoed from the phone once more.

“Y-yes, I’m still here.” The CEO said, voice cracking. Korra began to run the unraveled binding over her wife. Beginning at her hand, up over her shoulder, and finally draping it over Asami’s head like a shall. She frowned when the raven haired woman still didn’t react. Fine, if you wanna play hardball. She thought. Korra pulled Asami’s chair away from the desk until there was enough room for her body between the two. “Well, I’m sure Varrick has the best of intentions with that idea, Madam President, I simply doubt his architectural expertise.”

The older woman fixed Korra with a warning glare, which the Avatar completely ignored. Moving into the space she’d made for herself, Korra stood with her back facing her wife. Hooking her fingers in the waistline of her panties, she bent forward over the desk, while sliding the silky fabric down her muscular thighs, wiggling her ass as she did so. She let the panties drop down the rest of her legs, and leaned her forearms on the desk, pretending to take interest in the paper work there.

“Yes, I know that he’s a successful businessman, but the point of the New Downtown Project is to rebuild the City in a similar way that I did before.” Asami continued. Korra looked over her shoulder, proud to see the deep blush coloring her wife’s face and neck. The Avatar wiggled her hips once more, spreading her legs slightly. She slipped one tan finger into her mouth and sucked it seductively. Asmai glared. ‘Don’t you dare!’ The CEO mouthed.

‘Make me.’ Korra mouthed back. She licked her finger suggestively, smirking. Removing it from her mouth, she ran her hand down her torso and between her legs. She let out a soft moan, as she reached her now aching sex. She used two fingers to spread her glistening lips, while teasing her clit with a thumb. Asami watched her movements, her mouth opened partially, conversation completely forgotten. Korra slid one finger inside herself, making a rush of fresh wetness spill down her thighs and bit her lip to keep from moaning louder. The sound of Zhu Li’s voice broke Asami from the spell.

“I’m sorry, Madam President, could you hold for a moment?” The CEO said with practiced politeness. “Yes, I’m very sorry but this’ll only take a few moments, then we can pick up this discussion once more.” Asami’s eyes bored into Korra the entire time she spoke. The look made the Avatar tremble with excitement. She withdrew her hand and smirked victoriously, as the two women stood up. Asmai apologized once more, before pressing a button on her phone and setting the receiver down. Grabbing a hold of Korra’s collar, she led the younger woman out of the room silently, grabbing the discarded panties and binding as they walked. Once they were outside, Asmai released her collar in favor of pinching her ear.

“Do you know how important that phone call was!” The raven haired woman scolded. Korra whimpered as the fingers tightened on her ear.

“Y-yes, I’m sorry!” She pleaded. “I just wanted to play.” A twinge of victory went through her, as her wife led them down the hall to their bedroom.

“Well not everything is all about you, Korra.” Asmai replied, pushing her towards their four poster bed. She forced the younger woman to bend over. Korra moaned, as she felt a long fingered hand run her panties over her glistening mound. “Open up, slut!” The sudden change in her voice made Korra tremble. She opened her mouth, and grunted as Asmai forced her own panties inside. The older woman leaned back, pulling both of Korra’s arms behind her back. “Now you are going to lay in here and think about what you did, while I finish my very important phone call with President Moon.” As she spoke, Asmai used Korra’s chest binding to tie her forearms together behind her back, making sure it wasn’t too tight.

“Get on the bed!” Asami ordered, snapping her fingers. Crawling across a mattress was difficult without the use of her arms, but Korra managed. She grunted into her gag as she settled into the center of the bed. She felt the mattress dip, and looked up to see Asmai kneeling over her. “I’m very disappointed in you, my little Avatar. You know my office is off-limits when I’m working.” Despite her tone, the CEO’s eyes were full of arousal, as she eyed her wife. She produced a blindfold from the nightstand and slid it over Korra’s eyes plunging her wife’s world into darkness. Korra felt the bed shake, and heard the rustling of fabric. Then something else covered over her head. She groaned when an all too familiar smell filled her nostrils. Asmai had placed her thong on her head, ensuring the crotch was directly over her nose. Lastly, she felt a pillow being shoved beneath her hips. “Don’t you dare move, or you’ll regret it.”

Then like a ghost, Asmai was gone. Korra heard their bedroom door close and lock, followed by the clicking of heels on hardwood floors, as her wife returned to her office. Letting out a groan, she shifted into a more comfortable position. The taste of her own juices filled her mouth, even as Asami’s scent filled her nose, the combination driving her arousal to new heights. Spreading her legs slightly, Korra tried to grind her hips into the mattress. The pillow, however, was positioned perfectly to keep her from getting any relief. She whimpered in frustration. Of course her genius wife would’ve known that she’d try getting herself off that way.

Part of her told her to just move off the pillow. But the obedient submissive inside her demanded that she stay put like Asami told her to. Goosebumps rose on her skin, as the chill of the room set in. Korra huffed in boredom, before shutting her eyes.

The sound of footsteps roused her. Had she’d actually fallen asleep? Her thoughts were interrupted by the click of a lock unlocking. Part of her mind panicked, thinking that one of the household staff was about to catch her in a very compromising position. The thought made her sex ach with need. But then an all too familiar sultry voice called out.

“I must say, I’m surprised.” Asmai said, shutting the door behind herself. “I really thought that you’d move. But I guess you really are an obedient little slut, given some discipline of course.” Korra’s head turned as she listened to her wife move around their bedroom, talking all the while. “Don’t think that you’re getting out of any punishment, either. I’m still quite annoyed with you for interrupting my phone call like a horny little brat.”

The sound of a drawer opening and closing caught her attention, followed by the sound of shoes being kicked off. The mattress dipped to her left, as Asami moved to her side. Korra shivered as something cold and made of leather brushed her back. It took her a moment to recognize it as Asami’s favorite disciplinary tool: the riding crop.

“I was tempted to tell Zhu Li the truth, you know.” Asmai ran the riding crop down Korra’s spine, as she spoke. “To tell her that I had to hang up to play with my bratty wife, but of course I couldn’t.” The riding crop made it to her ass cheeks, and Korra curled her toes in expectation. “Not that you’d really mind, though. You’d love for me to let the world know what a dirty little slut you are, wouldn’t you?” Asmai drew the riding crop away, only to bring it down hard on Korra’s left cheek. The sting of leather on flesh rang out, followed by the Avatar’s weak whimper of pain. “Yes, you’d just love for me to tell them all about how you just stripped in my office like a dirty little whore.”

Smack! The riding crop came down again, this time on the opposite cheek. Korra jumped and whimpered.

“Keep still!” Asami hissed. “You brought this on yourself, pet. Now get up on your knees and spread your legs, but keep your face down.” Korra did as directed with some difficulty. Smack! Asami slapped her crop against one tan inner thigh. The Avatar whimpered, but held still. “That’s better! See, even a dirty whore like you can learn to behave.” The praise made Korra face burn. Smack! Asami’s riding crop crashed down on the opposite thigh, inching ever closer to the dripping mound above it. The older woman continued her assault on Korra’s thighs, until she finally reached the junction of her legs. Korra shivered as the cool leather ran over her sensitive lips.

“Aw, is somebody enjoying herself?” Asmai teased. Korra felt her lean down, her mouth close to her ear. “My little Avatar is a slut for pain, isn’t she?” Korra nodded. Asami’s sultry laugh tickled her ear, before the CEO pulled away. Smack! The riding crop crashed down on Korra’s aching mound. She jumped, her thighs trembling. The panties in her mouth barely covered up her strangled cry. A mixture of pain and pleasure flooded her body, and she buried her face in the sheets. Familiar long fingers ran up and down her spine reassuringly. “Don’t worry, that was the only blow I’ll put there, but I am going to give you another ten to your ass to ensure that you learn not to interrupt me when I’m working again.”

Asmai pushed her down so she was laying flat on the pillow once more. The older woman kept one hand on the small of the Avatar’s back, before continuing with the spanking. Korra whimpered each time the crop came down on her cheeks, but did her best to keep still. Blow after blow rained down of her tan ass, each one counted out by her raven haired wife. Finally, the last blow landed. “And that makes ten. Now let’s get you more comfortable, shall we?” Setting aside the crop, Asmai untied Korra’s arms. Once she was free to move, the Avatar rubbed her sore backside.

“I’m really sorry, ‘Sami.” Korra sniffled, as soon as the panties were removed from her mouth. Next came the blindfold and underwear from her head. Tears welled in her bright blue eyes, as she looked at the older woman.

“It’s okay, my darling.” Asami said, pulling her wife up into her lap. Korra wrapped her arms around her neck and nuzzled her face into her neck as she began to cry. “All is forgiven now. I love you very much, my darling wife.” Asami cooed, rubbing her wife’s back as she cried. She repeated those words over and over again until the Avatar had finally settled down.

“I love you too.” Korra sighed, nuzzling her nose into Asami’s neck and taking a deep breath of her lavender perfume. “But you have to admit that this was more fun than a phone call.” Amsai laughed.

“Yes it was, but that doesn’t mean that you should do it again.” Asami moved so that her back rested against the headboard, and tightened her embrace around the Avatar. “What would you like to do now?”

“Just hold me please.” Korra said, blushing at how needy her voice sounded.

“Of course, my darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you’re thinking, two updates back to back? Wow! In all honesty the previous chapter wasn’t my best work, so I wanted to give you guys a better one. Hope you enjoy!


	6. Chapter six

Chapter Six

Asami knew that she was being ridiculous, but she couldn’t help herself. She was standing in the middle of Republic City’s capital building’s ballroom. All around her, the best and brightest of the City’s high society mingled, danced and drank. All in the hopes of raising ten million Yuans for local orphanages. The night had started off particularly well, she and Korra had actually gotten enough free time in order to spend the day together, in bed. They’d both been reluctant to leave, no matter how good of a cause the party was being held for.

But they’d eventually relented and helped each other dress in their very best outfits: a blue and white Water Tribe dress for Korra, and a maroon dress with white trim for Asami. Asami had even convinced the Avatar to let her put a small amount of makeup on for her. Just a touch of eye shadow to make the younger woman’s eyes pop more, and light pink lipstick. Korra had protested that even that small amount was too much, however, but didn’t seem to mind when Asami was applying it. The two women had gone to the party together, riding in a plain black Satomobile to avoid the press.

Yet, here Asami was, standing on her own, trying to pay attention to what an aristocrat and his wife were saying to her. He was the CEO of her only business rival, Cabbage Corps, or maybe he was the founder? She couldn’t really remember. If it weren’t for the countless years spent being trained in all things etiquette, she wouldn’t even have noticed him. But as it was, she did her best to smile and nod politely as he spoke. Trying and failing to battle the twisted feelings building in her gut.

What was causing her distress, you ask? Well it certainly couldn’t have anything to do with the small crowd of people who had swept Korra away the very moment they arrived. Nope. Nor was it the woman who laughed at every single thing the Avatar said. Definitely couldn’t be that. The woman in question just happened to be Asami’s former assistant, Ling Yi, who Asami had dated for a very brief period of time while Korra was healing in the South. It had been a fun few weeks, but eventually the CEO had to admit that Ling just wasn’t the woman she’d wanted all along. No, that woman had been halfway across the world.

And now that woman was currently being flirted with by Ling. Her former assistant stood very close to the Avatar, batting her eyelashes and flashing a seductive grin. To her credit, Korra didn’t seem to notice the blond woman’s advances.

Asami couldn’t really blame Korra, of course. The Avatar’s upbringing had left her with very little social skills, especially when it came to romance. The only people that the Water Tribe woman had any experience flirting with had been Mako and Asami herself. The CEO cringed, as Ling let out a particularly loud laugh, placing a hand on the Avatar’s forearm. A look of discomfort flashed in Korra’s brilliant blue eyes. Ever since the battle with the Red Lotus, Korra hadn’t liked anyone touching her without permission, especially her forearms, where the metallic poison had been forced into her body. Korra locked eyes with her from across the room, and Asmai suddenly made up her mind.

“Would you excuse me a moment?” She said, flashing an expertly friendly smile. The Cabbage Corps man nodded and mumbled something about the catering. The CEO maneuvered her way through the crowd, smiling and offering polite greetings to those who spoke to her. She spotted Varrick to her left and made a mental note to avoid him. All the while, she continued to watch the group where Korra stood. The younger woman extracted herself from Ling’s grip, but still looked uncomfortable by the attention she was receiving. As she got closer, Asami could make out what was being said.

“Why, no, mister Lee, I didn’t know that about armadillo-bears. How fascinating.” Korra spotted Asami, and mouthed: ‘Help me!’ The raven haired woman smirked.

“Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen, but I’d like some time with my wife.” Asami shot a glare in Ling’s direction at the word wife. Korra smiled appreciatively, as Asmai took her hand and led her away from the gaggle of aristocrats. “You seem to be popular tonight.”

“Yeah, I guess everybody wants a chance to kiss up to the Avatar.” Korra laughed. Asami bit back a snarky remark. “‘Sami, you okay? You seem tense.” The CEO winced. Curse Korra’s inhuman ability to sense her mood changes.

“Guess I was just hoping to keep you to myself tonight.” Asami said with a sigh. Korra smirked.

“Well I’ll be! Is THE Asami Sato jealous?” She teased. Asmai slapped her arm playfully.

“Don’t be ridiculous, of course not.” Asami replied, hoping her wife wouldn’t notice the blush coloring her cheeks. The night continued in much the same way. No matter how hard the two tried to stick together, there was always a new group of people who were just dying to talk with the Avatar. To Asami’s growing annoyance, Ling seemed to be in every one of those groups. Her former assistant seemed to sense the CEO’s gaze on her, and flashed a knowing smile in her direction. Yet despite how much she tried to deny it, Asami knew that the feeling growing in her gut was indeed jealousy.

Come on, Sato. It’s not like she’s doing it on purpose, she’s the Avatar! Of course people are going to want to speak with her. She thought, trying to reason with herself. It’s not like jealousy was a new experience for her, she’d felt it with Mako and the other partners she’d had in the past. But this was different: they were hogging time with HER wife. HER Avatar.

“Ugh.” She sighed. “You don’t own the Avatar, Sato. You can’t just claim her as yours, she belongs to the world too.” So instead she tried to bury herself in conversation, hoping it would help her ignore what she was feeling.

—

By the time the party was over, Asami’s good mood was long gone. Not even the pleasant buzz she’d gotten from all the champagne could help. Korra, as always, seemed to pick up on the older woman’s mood. The Avatar doted on her for the remainder of the evening. She held the door, as they left the capital building, and even gave a hasty goodbye to anyone who tried approaching the duo as they left.

Now they sat in the back of their shared Satomobile, and Asami couldn’t resist any longer. With a flick of a switch, a small tinted window separated the front of the Satomobile from the back, effectively cutting off the driver’s view of the backseat. She began moving before the window was even fully raised. Grabbing the front of Korra’s dress, Asmai tugged the younger woman against her, their lips meeting in a heated kiss. Korra hesitated at first, before kissing her back. She started to wrap her arms around the older woman, when Asami smacked them away.

“No, my pet, you’re just going to sit there and let me play with you!” Asami growled, her voice taking on an air of dominance. Korra’s eyes darkened with arousal. She squeaked, as Asmai pushed her down onto the plush leather seat, pulling down the hem of her dress to expose her breasts. Asmai bit her lip as she took in the sight. The two perky mounds were tipped with nipples that were a darker shade of brown than the rest of Korra’s skin.

“I had to watch you sidle up to those aristocratic egomaniacs all night, as they fawned over ‘their’ Avatar.” She kissed Korra’s lips lightly. “All I wanted to do was tear off your dress and show them who's Avatar you really are!” She moved to her jaw, kissing her way along it until she reached her neck. The younger woman squirmed beneath her, trying to remain quiet. “All the while I saw the looks they were giving you, like they all wanted to climb into bed with the Avatar for a night.”

“I’d never do that to you, ma’am.” Korra gasped. Asami smirked, reaching up to clamp a hand over her mouth.

“Did I say that you could speak, pet?” She growled, glaring into her bright blue eyes. Korra shook her head. Keeping her hand in place, Asami resumed her ministrations. She ran her tongue over Korra’s pulse point, before sinking her teeth into the brown flesh just hard enough to bruise. A small gasp escaped from the hand over the Avatar’s mouth. With her free hand, Asami hiked up the skirt of Korra’s dress until she exposed her wife’s silky blue panties and stockings. Asmai kissed her way down Korra’s neck until she reached her chest.

“I’m gonna remove my hand now, but you had best stay quiet, pet.” Asami purred. Korra nodded. Removing her hand, the CEO turned her full attention to her wife’s chest. She drew one nipple into her mouth, twirling her tongue around it, while pinching the other between her thumb and forefinger. Her free hand began to tease Korra’s sex through the fabric of her panties. The silk was already damp, but quickly became soaked.

Above her, Korra whimpered and gasped. One tan hand was clamped over her mouth, the other buried itself in Asami’s hair. Asami smirked, and nipped the nipple in her mouth gently. Korra gasped loudly, her chest arching up into her. Moving the fabric aside, Asami’s long fingers teased her lips until she reached her sensitive clit. The Avatar let out a long groan, which Asami knew the driver had to have heard. The thought sent a pang of need between her legs. She moved her mouth to the opposite nipple and sucked it, while twirling her fingers around Korra’s clit.

“A-fuck! ‘Sami!” Unable to hold back her sounds any longer. Asmai smiled, nibbling the nipple once more before releasing it with an audible pop! She slid two fingers between Korra’s folds and began to pump them in and out at a steady pace.

“Tell me whose Avatar you are.” She commanded.

“I-I’m your Avatar, ma’am!” Korra gasped. Asami pinched a nipple with her free hand.

“Louder, my pet.”

“I’m YOUR Avatar!” Korra moaned, loudly. The sound brought a smile to Asami’s face. She sped up her fingers making sure to rub her palm against her clit, while using her free hand to toy with Korra’s nipples, which she knew were very sensitive.

“W-will you please let me cum?” Korra begged.

“And what do I get if I do?” Asmai asked, leaning down to kiss her wife hungrily.

“A-anything!” Korra gasped when they separated. Asmai smirked, curling her fingers inside Korra’s sex to brush against her inner walls every time she moved them in and out. The sound of wet slapping mingled with Korra’s gasps and moans.

“Very well, you may cum darling.” Asami said. She twisted a nipple as she spoke, making the younger woman squirm. Korra let out a long moan, her walls fluttering around Asami’s eager fingers. She applied extra pressure to her clit, her fingers continuing their steady rhythm. Eventually the Avatar’s breathing became more ragged and she clamped her eyes closed. With one final, very loud groan, Korra finally reached her climax. Her hips arched upwards, and she clawed at Asami’s back, tearing her dress slightly.

“That’s it, my beautiful girl, come undone for me.” The CEO cooed, as she helped her wife ride out her orgasm. Korra eventually settled, laying back onto the plush leather seat, panting. Asami withdrew her fingers and licked them clean, before taking her seat again.

“Damn!” Korra said after catching her breath. “What brought that on?” Asami blushed, suddenly interested in the view from the rear window.

“I suppose that I was a little...jealous of the attention that you were getting all night.” She said sheepishly. Korra fixed her dress, before sitting up and laying her head on Asami’s shoulder.

“Well if it means that you’ll fuck me like that, then you can get jealous as much as you want!” Asami blushed at her words. “Seriously, though, ‘Sami, are we okay?” Sighing, Asami turned and kissed the younger woman chastely.

“Of course we are, darling.” She sighed. “It’s just that woman, Ling Yi, was somebody I dated while you were in the South recovering.”

“Oh, so I take it things didn’t end well with her?”

“Not exactly.” Asami looked down at her hands. “I’ve always known that I liked women as well as men, but what happened between Ling and I was just sex. I thought that it would distract me from the confused feelings I had about you, but all it did was make me realize that all I really wanted was you back in my life.” Korra took her hands in her own.

“I know how you feel.” Korra said gently. “But I’m glad that you had somebody there for you when I couldn’t be.” Asami looked up into the blue eyes she loved so much. “Though to be honest, I didn’t realize that she was flirting with me.” A laugh bubbled up out of Asami’s throat before she could contain it. Korra’s musical laughter soon joined hers, and the two women were consumed by mirth until the Satomobile finally came to a stop and the driver opened their door. Asami made sure to give the man a very generous tip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first shot at a jealous/possessive Asmai.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asami made a new toy and needs some help testing it.

Chapter Seven

As soon as she opened the door, Avatar Korra heard somebody call her name.

“Korra, baby, is that you?” Asami’s voice echoed from somewhere within the mansion.

“Uh, yeah, it’s me!” Korra shouted back. Suddenly, the older woman peeked her head around the doorway to the living room. The Avatar raised an eyebrow, immediately suspicious of her wife’s antics. “What’s up, ‘Sami?”

“Oh, nothing.” Asami replied, using her body to block the view into the room. Not for the first time, Korra was mildly irritated that her wife was just slightly taller than her. Since the added height meant that she’d have to hop to get a peek over her shoulder.

“Riiight.” The younger woman rolled her eyes. “Because you’re definitely not hiding anything right now.” She bored her blue eyes into the CEO’s green ones, placing a hand on her hip. The two women stared at each other for a long moment, before Korra’s nearly nonexistent patience faltered. “Seriously, ‘Sami what’s going on?” She whined.

“If you must know, it’s just something that I was tinkering with.” Asami said, her eyes looking up and down the Water Tribe woman’s body. “But, then I realized that I’d need a second person to test it out properly.”

“Well then, I guess it’s fortunate that I’m home early for once.” Korra smirked. “Come on, let me see! Pretty please?” Rolling her eyes, Asmai stepped aside, gesturing for the younger woman to enter the living room. Most of the furniture had been moved to one side of the room, but her eyes were drawn to the contraption hanging from a hook in the center of the room. Korra eyed it with confusion. “Uh, ‘Sami what is that?”

“It’s a swing.” Asami said, stepping up beside her and laying a hand on her shoulder.

“That’s not a swing, Asami!” Korra snorted. “There’s not even a seat.” She blushed as she felt Asami’s breath on her ear.

“It’s not that kind of swing, Korbear.” The raven haired woman purred. Korra swallowed audibly.

“I-it...I-I mean….” Her blush deepened, as Asami’s lips brushed against her neck lightly. “Y-you….D-did you make a swing just for sex, ‘Sami?”

“And if I did?” The words were partially muffed against her neck. Korra’s mouth was suddenly very dry, and her heart felt like it was going to hammer out of her chest. Asami noticed her wife’s hesitation and giggled. “Aw, did I break the almighty Avatar?” Korra sighed and tried to find her voice again.

“How are you even supposed to get on it?” She asked, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

“Well, if you’re a good girl then I’ll show you.” Asami replied, nipping her neck gently. Korra whimpered. Pulling away, Asami turned to face her and snapped her fingers. “Strip!” Without needing to be told twice, Korra immediately stripped out of her clothes until the only thing she had on was the leather collar around her neck.  
Asami admired her body for a long moment, before turning her attention to the swing. With some difficulty, and a little help from air bending, Korra was eventually settled into the swing. A padded seat wrapped around her backside, while she placed her ankles through a pair of stirrups, and held herself steady by holding the handles above her head. After making some adjustments to the straps, Asami locked eyes with her and asked: “How’s it feel?”

“Pretty good, actually.” Korra replied, smirking. “Do I even want to know what inspired you to make this?”

“Probably not.” Asami blushed. A sudden, mischievous smirk crossed her face and Korra groaned. She knew that look. “I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere now!” The sound of the older woman’s laughter slowly faded as she left the room.

“Oh, yeah, take your time, it’s not like your naughty bits are on full display or anything.” Korra sighed. Goosebumps rose on her bare skin, and she prayed to the spirits that Asami had remembered to give the household staff the day off. The last thing she needed was to have to explain this particular situation to them. She amused herself, by using her weight to gently swing back and forth. It became suddenly apparent that the hook was attached to a device that allowed the swing to rotate. “Damn, she really put some thought into this.”

“Well, when you’re planning on using something on the Avatar, it pays to be prepared.” Korra jumped at the sound of Asami’s voice. She hadn’t heard the older woman return. When she turned to look at her wife, her brain short circuited for a second. Asami had ditched her earlier grey pantsuit, in favor of a matching crimson bra and panties, as well as her knee high leather boots. But what really captured Korra’s attention was the strap-on she wore around her hips. She carried her favorite riding crop and a leather leash in one hand. The Avatar gulped at the sight. Asami followed her gaze and smirked. “So are you ready to be fucked, my little slut?”

“Y-yes.” Korra stuttered. She whimpered when Asami swatted her thigh firmly with the riding crop.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, ma’am!” Korra quickly corrected herself. “Please fuck me!” Asami smiled and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on her lips.

“That’s my good girl.” She said. The Avatar melted at the praise, blushing slightly. Asami hooked the leash to her collar, before leaning back and positioning herself between Korra’s thighs. She ran her hands up the younger woman’s toned abs, until her fingertips brushed the bottoms of her breasts. Korra let out a soft groan, tilting her head back slightly. “I see you’re already enjoying yourself, pet.” Asami leaned forward once more, using the leash to pull Korra towards her. Their lips met in a heated kiss. Korra gasped, as the CEO palmed her breasts, squeezing them gently.

Asami brushed her tongue over Korra’s lips, demanding entry. The Avatar opened her mouth slightly, moaning as their tongues brushed against each other. She leaned into the kiss, gripping Asami’s hips with her hands, and grinding her sex against the dildo between them. Asami bit her lower lip, as she broke the kiss. She kissed her way down Korra’s jawline, using her hands to twist and pull at her hardening nipples. Korra moaned loudly, digging her fingers into the older woman’s hips, trying desperately to bring them even closer together. Asami wouldn’t budge, however, staying just close enough to tease Korra’s sex with the toy.

“Such an impatient slut.” Asami teased, nipping at Korra’s pulse point. The younger woman let out a needy whimper, which made her wife chuckle.

“P-please just fuck me!” She begged.

“Oh don’t you worry, my darling, we’ll get to that part soon enough. I just need to make sure you’re good and wet for me first.” Asami replied. She placed an opened mouth kiss to Korra’s collarbone, sucking in the tan flesh and biting down hard enough to leave a bruise. The Avatar trembled and moaned. She absolutely loved leaving marks all over her wife’s body, and she knew just how much it turned Korra on when she did. Sliding her hands down to the younger woman’s hips, Asami continued to kiss her way down her wife’s perfectly muscular body. She kissed down her neck and collarbone until her face rested between her breasts. Smirking, she blew a raspberry. Korra jumped, shrieking with laughter.

“Don’t do that, it tickles!” She whined.

“Oh does it now?” Asami smirked, arching an eyebrow playfully.

“Asami, no!” The Avatar pleaded.

“Asami, yes.” The raven haired woman purred, blowing another raspberry. Her captive wife let out what could only be described as a cross between a moan and laughter. Smirking with amusement, Asami turned her attention to the perky breasts before her. She drew one nipple into her mouth, while reaching up to roll the other between her fingers. Korra moaned, as she twirled her tongue over the hard bud in her mouth, nipping it gently with her teeth. She released the mound with an audible pop! Her free hand slid down between Korra’s thighs, teasing her wife’s sex with her fingertips, mildly surprised by the amount of wetness they found. “Well, I’d say that you’re good and ready now.”

“Yes, please fuck me already!” Korra said with a needy whimper. Asami smirked at her eagerness.

“You’re gonna have to help guide me in, sweetie.” Asami said, gripping her hips and pulling her towards her body. Korra reached down with one hand to guide the dildo towards her entrance. The Water Tribe woman’s mouth opened in a silent moan, as Asami slowly eased her way inside until their hips were touching. “Alright, Korbear, I’m going to start slow, just let me know if I’m hurting you. Otherwise, just hold onto those handles and enjoy the ride.” Before Korra could even reply, Asami drew her hips back until the dildo was halfway out, before driving it back in slowly.

Korra threw her head back, letting out a long groan that echoed all around the living room. The dildo stretched her in all the right ways, somehow managing to rub against her aching clit and inner walls at the same time. She suspected that was partly due to the swing, but her mind was quickly becoming overwhelmed by pleasure, and she lost track of her thoughts. Her hands found the handles that Asami had showed her, and she allowed herself to be guided entirely by her wife’s movements. Each thrust made the swing rock slightly, causing the dildo to reach deeper inside her than it ever had before.

“S-spirits, ‘Sami!” She screamed. “Yes! F-fuck, just like that!” Asami slowly sped up her thrusts, keeping her hands on Korra’s hips.

“You like taking my cock, don’t you little slut?” Asami teased.

“Y-yes, ma’am!” Korra panted. Gripping her wife’s hips tighter, Asami sped up her thrusts until her hips were slamming into Korra’s. The Avatar had lost all sense of words, opting instead for gasps, moans and grunts. She tightened her hold on the handles, as pleasure began to build in her core. “D-don’t stop, Asami, I’m so close!” She begged, finding her voice once more.

“Come for me, my darling.” Asami purred. She reached up to play with Korra’s clit, while continuing to thrust into her sex. The Avatar’s breathing became ragged, before she felt the tension inside her core snap and she came with a loud screaming moan. Her body trembled against the swing’s straps. “Good girl, Korbear! That’s my good girl!” Asami praised, as she helped ease her wife through her orgasm. “You did so good for me, Korra.” Asami added, carefully pulling the dildo out of her now overly sensitive sex. Korra smiled up at the older woman, panting. She wanted to kiss her, but her muscles were too weak to even think of moving just yet.

“H-holy shit!” Korra said, once her breathing was under control. “That was...intense!”

“Well I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Asami cooed with a smile.

“No seriously, you gotta try it!” Korra laughed. She smirked when an idea occurred to her. “Wait, were you planning on selling these?” The blush on Asami’s pale cheeks was all the answer she needed. She laughed. “Well, that’s actually an interesting idea. Just please don’t call it the Satoswing.” Asami laughed so hard she doubled over.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” She wheezed. “Now come on, it’s my turn!”

—

A few days later, the two women were busily preparing for a double date with Bolin and Opal. Korra had just put the finishing touches on the baked koi fish and vegetables, while Asami busied herself with setting the table. They looked up at the familiar sound of Bolin’s voice.

“No way, you guys have a swing in your living room, that’s so cool!” The two women shared a panicked look.

“Bolin, no don’t touch that!” Korra bellowed, rushing out of room. Meanwhile Asami stood perfectly still, blushing furiously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where “Korbear” came from, but let me know if you want to see more pet names in the future.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

“Go get it, Korbear!” Asami Sato’s voice rang out, echoing in the otherwise empty room. She sat on a small couch inside what used to be a sitting room. She’d had it renovated to a ‘playroom’ once she and Korra had discovered their mutual love for BDSM. By renovation, she had simply had the bigger furniture and bookshelves removed, as well as the artwork from the walls. But she’d left the fireplace and small couch. The Avatar was currently clad in only the new collar Asami had made her, and a leather harness around her hips which had a short, fluffy tail attached to it. She was on all fours, crawling towards a bone-shaped toy that lay on the other side of the room.

Asami watched as Korra bent down to pick up the toy in her mouth. It was another one of her own designs, since both of them had been hesitant to use actual dog toys for their play. Korra turned around and looked up at her. She couldn’t help but laugh. The Avatar’s mouth was stretched open by the toy, and drool was dribbling down her chin, but her bright blue eyes were as wide and eager as ever. The younger woman crawled back towards the couch, while Asami continued to shower her with praise.

“That’s it, Korbear!” The raven haired woman cooed, clapping her hands against her thighs. “That’s my good girl!” Korra dropped the toy at her feet, then sat back on her ankles, wiggling her hips and looking up at Asami expectantly. The CEO picked up the toy, ignoring the Avatar saliva coating it, and held it up. “Speak!”

“Bark! Bark!” Korra replied, immediately. A huge lopsided grin split her face. Asami laughed and tossed the toy once more, this time towards the doorway. Then she sat back and enjoyed the view of her wife’s ass as it swayed back and forth. Suddenly, Korra let out a grunt of pain, and fell forward onto the floor.

“Korra?” Asami was on her feet in an instant, rushing to her wife’s side. The younger woman curled her right knee to her chest and was clutching her calf.

“It’s fine,” she grunted. “Just a muscle cramp.” Asami reached down to help message away the pain. After a few moments, Korra released her leg and sat up. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it, a sheepish look crossing her face.

“What’s wrong?” Asami asked, recognizing the look. Korra crossed her arms and looked down at the carpeted floor.

“I was going to say elephant-rhino, but then I remembered how excited you were to play today and I didn’t want to disappoint you.” The Avatar rambled. “It’s just, the cramp completely ruined the mood and I just don’t feel up to it anymore.” She closed her eyes and sighed.

“Korra, baby, look at me.” Asami cooed. Reluctantly, the younger woman opened her eyes, and looked up. “You have no reason to be ashamed of using your safe word, that’s why we have one in the first place, so we both know when to end the play and recover. So,” she hooked a hand under Korra’s jaw, caressing her chin with her thumb. “Is that what you want to do?”

“Yes.” Korra replied, after a moment. “Elephant-rhino.” Asami smiled, then stood and held out a hand. She pulled the younger woman to her feet and helped her out of the tail harness. Korra then leaned her weight on Asami’s shoulder, as we went over to the couch. Once Korra was seated, Asami knelt down and began to carefully message her calf once more. Korra winced slightly at the contact. “Not sure why it decided to act up, maybe I just didn’t drink enough today.”

“Well you are kinda bad at that, sweetheart.” Asami said, arching an eyebrow. Korra sighed and leaned back, closing her eyes once more. Asami released her leg and sat down beside her wife. “What can I do, Korbear?”

“I just...don’t want to be alone right now. Please.” The pleading tone in her wife’s voice made Asami’s heart melt. She pulled Korra up onto her lap, and wrapped her in a tight embrace. “Thank you.” Korra sighed. Asami smiled and placed a kiss on her wife’s tan shoulder.

“Anything for you, my love.” They sat that way for a long moment, until Asami’s legs began to go numb. She ignored her discomfort, however. She trailed one hand up and down the younger woman’s spine. Korra giggled softly.

“That tickles, ‘Sami.” She whined. Asami smirked.

“Do you want to take a bath, sweetheart, or would you like to just stay here and cuddle?” The CEO asked gently. Korra leaned back and kissed her chastely.

“A bath sounds amazing!” The Avatar said with a grin. “Can we use that soap thing you got?”

“You mean the bubble bath?” Asami snorted. No matter how much time they spent together, her wife’s dorkiness could still catch her by surprise.

“Yeah, that!” Korra blushed, suddenly interested in one of Asami’s shirt buttons. “And, do you think you could join me? If you want to, that is.” Asami kissed her sweetly.

“I’d be honored to join you, Korbear.” She purred. Korra blushed furiously.

—

The trip to their bedroom was rather short. Asami adjusted her hold on Korra, then stood, clutching the younger woman to her chest. Korra’s eyes widened with surprise. Asami smirked.

“Told you that I could carry you.” She teased. The Avatar blushed and buried her face in Asami’s shoulder, as they began the familiar journey. Once in their bedroom, Asami kicked the door closed, and moved to the en-suite bathroom. “I’m gonna have to put you down now, sweetheart, okay?” Korra nodded, pouting as Asami sat her on the countertop. She kissed the tip of Korra’s nose, making the Avatar giggle. “So, do you want lavender or rose scented bubbles?”

“Lavender.” Korra said, stealing a kiss before Asami turned her attention to the bathtub. The sound of running water soon filled the bathroom. Korra watched as Asami picked up a purple bottle and poured some clear liquid into the bath, bubbles immediately started to appear. Then she stood up and approached the counter.

“Alright, Korbear, we need to take this off now.” She said, reaching up to unbuckle the collar around the Avatar’s neck.

“Aw, do we have to?” Korra whined, pouting.

“I know that you like your collar, sweetheart.” Asami smiled, setting aside the aforementioned collar. “But remember the last time you wore it in the bath?”

“I didn’t mean to!” Korra looked down at her thighs. “I just forgot that I was wearing it, is all.” Asami chuckled, and brushed a strand of brunette hair behind her wife’s ear.

“Believe me, I love seeing you in your collar, but I’d prefer it if I didn’t have to make another one for at least a little while.” Asami said, turning to switch off the water. “Okay, sweetie, let’s get you in the bath!” Smiling broadly, Korra hopped off the counter and lowered herself into the awaiting water. She sighed happily. “Don’t get too comfortable yet.” Asami said, as she began stripping off her clothes. Korra watched, her bright blue eyes drinking in every inch of the CEO’s body. Once she was completely undressed, Asami gestured for Korra to scoot forward so that she could sit behind her.

“Can you wash my hair for me, ‘Sami?” Korra asked, looking over her shoulder at the older woman.

“Of course.” Asami smiled. Picking up a small cup that sat near the tub, she pulled back Korra’s hair and began running her fingers through it, while slowly pouring water onto it. Korra let out a sigh of pleasure. Setting aside the cup, Asami poured out some shampoo in her hand and kneaded it into her wife’s scalp.

“Spirits, ‘Sami, how do you always make that feel so good?” Korra asked. Asami chuckled.

“How do you think my hair stays so silky?” She replied. In truth, running her fingers through Korra’s hair had quickly become her new favorite hobby, and she truly enjoyed it no matter how many times she did it. “Looks like it’s getting longer. Are you going to cut it again?”

“I don’t know.” Korra said, thoughtfully. “I originally cut it because I thought it reminded me of who I once was, before Zaheer, but now I’m not so sure.” Asami nodded, rinsing the shampoo from the brunette locks before her. Next she put in the conditioner and leaned down to kiss Korra’s cheek.

“Whatever you decide, I’ll support.” She offered. “Though I do kinda miss the wolf tails.” Korra laughed and soon Asami joined in. Their voices mingled as they echoed around the bathroom. “But it also looks amazing at this length, too.” Asami added once she’d regained her breath. She then rinsed the conditioner from Korra’s hair, and wrapped her arms around her.

“I’ll have to think about it for a while.” Korra replied, leaning back into Asami’s chest with a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s my attempt at “super aftercare” Asami. Sorry for the lack of smut, but I promise it’ll return in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter nine

Chapter Nine

Korra had been busy, if performing random acts of kindness for the population of Republic City as ‘busy.’ Asami had told her to find some way to spend her newfound free time, since there really wasn’t much for an Avatar to do during peacetime. At first, she’d tried finding an actual job, but for some reason nobody seemed to want to hire the Avatar. So then she’d decided to just wander the city and help whoever needed it. Of course that plan would’ve been great if she actually bothered to memorize the City’s layout. Walking the streets was very different from flying above them, apparently, and while she wasn’t willing to admit it she was definitely lost.

“Hmm, I should get Asami to set up little maps like they have in Little Ba Sing Se.” Korra muttered, glaring yet again at the street signs above her. “Corner of 14th and Avatar Way. Yeah, because that’s so fucking helpful.” In retrospect, she probably should’ve grabbed one of Asami’s maps before leaving the mansion that morning, or her glider at the very least. But mornings were evil and the thought simply hadn’t crossed her mind, until now. She sighed, and turned to glance at the stores lining the opposite side of the street. “Okay, Korra, just suck it up and ask for directions.”

Looking both ways, like Asami had taught her, she jogged across the street towards the nearest store. It was a clock repair shop, with a battered sign above the door reading: Don’t Stop Ticking. She smirked at the pun, reaching for the door handle. Just before her fingers made contact with the metal bar, there was a loud commotion from the street behind her. Turning, she saw that a large box truck with the Cabbage Corps logo was stopped in the center of the street. A small group of people were beginning to gather in front of the truck.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Korra asked, jogging towards them. The crowd parted as she approached. Her breath hitched. A young boy was lying on the road, one leg obviously broken, while a man who appeared to be his father was busy arguing with the truck driver.

“What do you mean you didn’t see us?” The man was shouting. “We were in the middle of the road, how could you not see us!”

“Because I wasn’t expecting somebody to be walking their kid through the damn road!” The truck driver replied, hands gesturing wildly.

“Enough!” Korra bellowed. Both men fell silent, looking at her in astonishment. She glared at the both of them, daring them to speak up again. Then she heard the boy’s soft whimpering, and turned her attention towards him. “Can’t you see the kid is hurt? You can argue about this later.” As she spoke, she knelt down beside the child, taking out her water pouch and opening it.

“H-holy smokes, you’re-you’re the Avatar!” The boy said, his brown eyes wide with surprise. Tear tracks covered her cheeks. Korra smiled.

“That’s right, but you can call me Korra.” She replied. “What’s your name?”

“Wan.” He answered, wincing as he shifted slightly.

“It’s nice to meet you, Wan.” She smiled. “Can I take a look at your leg?” He shook his head quickly. “I’m a healer, I can make it hurt less for you, I promise.” Wan seemed to consider her words for a moment, before nodding. Using her bending, she drew the water out of her pouch and touched it to his leg gently, as it began to glow. Wan’s eyes widened even more, if that was possible. Korra flashed a reassuring smile. “So what were you doing today, Wan?”

“M-my dad and I were supposed to be picking up my mom’s birthday gift.” He winced slightly, as she moved the water down his leg. It was definitely broken, which even with water healing would take time to heal properly, but she’d at least be able to make him comfortable.

“Oh, yeah? That sounds like fun.” She said, bending the water entirely around the broken area. The swelling immediately began to go down and a look of relief crossed Wan’s face. “What did you get her?”

“A clock, she likes clocks.” The boy replied after a moment. “My dad ordered a special one just for her, and he let me come to pick it up with him.”

“Is that your dad, over there?” Korra asked, nodding the man closest to them. Wan nodded. The man wouldn’t meet her eyes, clearly still embarrassed by his earlier actions. Sensing there wasn’t anything else she could do for the boy’s leg, she let the water drop to the road, while turning her attention to Wan’s father. “Well, I’ve done everything I could to help ease the pain, but you’ll need to take him directly to the hospital. They’ll be able to set the bone properly there.” The man nodded and gently picked up his son in his arms.

“As for you,” Korra turned to the truck driver. “I highly suggest that you learn how to watch where you’re going. You’re lucky the kid was okay, and that I was here to help. But don’t test fate more than once.”

—

Later that day

“As always, thank you all for being here today.” Asami Sato said, as she watched the members of her board of directors file out of the meeting room. She waited until the last one was gone before letting out a long sigh of relief. “Please tell me that’s my last meeting for today, Ming.” She said, turning to her assistant.

“Yes, Mrs Sato, that was the only meeting for today.” Ming replied, looking at the clipboard in her hands. “Except for a phone call with President Moon at four, your schedule is rather clear.” Asami smiled.

“Thank you very much, Ming.” She held open the door for her assistant, before stepping out into the chaos that was Future Industries Tower. “I think I’ll take my lunch break early. I’ll see you in an hour.” Ming nodded before heading off in the direction of her office, while Asami swung by her own to retrieve her hand bag. On the way there, she passed by several cubicles and offices. Snippets of conversation drifted out from either side of the corridor, most of which she simply tuned out. At least until she heard an all too familiar name being mentioned.

“No, I’m not kidding!” A man’s voice said insistently. “I’m telling you, Avatar Korra saved my son today!” Asami stopped in her tracks. She usually didn’t make a habit of eavesdropping on her employee’s conversations, but she couldn’t help herself. She bit her lip thoughtfully, before making up her mind and entering the office.

“Excuse me, I’m very sorry for interrupting! I couldn’t help but hear you mention Avatar Korra?” She said, flashing her most professional smile. Two men and a woman all stood around a small desk, they each looked to be around ten or so years older than she was, and wore somewhat similar dark suits.

“Oh, M-Mrs Sato!” A man, the one had been speaking before, stammered. He had light brown eyes and hair, as well as a large mustache that dominated his face. He glanced at his companions who all shared his look of shock.

“Don’t worry, nobody is in trouble.” Asami offered quickly, sensing the change in the mood. “Again, I apologize for eavesdropping, I was just curious about what happened.” The mustache man smiled, and extended a hand which she shook.

“Oh, of course, it’s just this was my first time actually meeting you in person!” He explained. “I’m Lee Shu, I work in Public Relations, and as I was saying: I was late for the meeting this morning because my son was hit by a Cabbage Corps truck driver-“

“I’m so sorry to hear that, I hope he’s okay!” Asami interrupted. His face brightened slightly.

“Yes, ma’am, he is. Thanks to your wife, no less!” He then went into a detailed explanation of everything that had happened that morning. “When we finally got to the hospital, the doctors all said that my son was lucky that Avatar Korra was there to help so soon, or the damage could’ve been worse.” Asami felt her heart swoon at his words.

“I’m relieved to hear that he’s doing well,” she said. “And if you need any time off, just let me know.” She then excused herself politely, before heading back towards her office. An idea popped into her head as she left for lunch, and she made a mental note to make a quick stop on the way home.

A few hours later, she found herself in a rather nondescript-looking shop. She was mildly relieved that there weren’t many customers inside. The last thing she needed was the press to spot her in this particular setting. Asami toyed with a button on her shirt, as she scrutinized the shelves before her. While they had plenty of toys at home already, she felt that this occasion called for a new purchase. She finally settled on a red dildo which was close enough to the size they were used to, before heading to the register.

“Oh my, you’re Asami Sato!” The cashier, a heavyset woman with a friendly smile, said. Asami nodded, trying to hide her mild annoyance at being recognized.

“I trust that I can count on your discretion?” She replied, taking out her wallet. “I’ve visited similar shops before but was disappointed to find out that the owners tried sharing that information with the press.”

“But of course!” The other woman said, placing Asami’s item in an unmarked bag. “Discretion is my number one policy. We’re all entitled to our fun, no matter how famous we may be.” Asami smiled and handed over the required amount of yuans, and picked up the bag. “Have a wonderful night!”

—

When Korra returned home that night, she was pleasantly surprised to hear music playing throughout the mansion. Kicking off her boots, she began to follow the sound through the entryway and up the stairs to the second floor. The sound led her to the bedroom she shared with Asami, the door to which was wide open. Curious, Korra stepped into the room and froze. Before her was a scene from one of Jinora’s romance novels: a small table had been set up on the balcony, with candles and wine. The floor was littered with rose petals, and the music was coming from a small phonograph in the corner.

But the sight that truly caught her eye was Asami. She was dressed in a black lace bra, with matching panties, garter belt and stockings. Around her hips was a leather harness with a bright red dildo attached. Korra blinked several times, feeling a brush crawl up her face.

“H-hey, ‘Sami, what’s all this for?” She said, gesturing towards the room in general. Asami approached her slowly, a playful smirk on her face.

“Well I heard what you did today, and thought you could use a reward.” Korra gulped as the older woman drew ever closer. Asami flipped her hair over a shoulder. Korra’s breath hitched at the sight. “Have you eaten? I can set out the food, unless you’d rather play first?” As she spoke, she placed her hands on Korra’s shoulders and bent down to kiss her. Their lips met hungrily. Korra wrapped her hands around Asami’s waist, pulling the other woman flush against her body. She moaned when she felt the rubber toy brush against her.

“Spirits, ‘Sami, you really know how to take a girl’s breath away.” Korra breathed, when they finally broke apart. The CEO chuckled, her brilliant green eyes darkening with arousal. “But I think the food can wait.”

“Then strip.” Asami commanded. Without hesitation, the Avatar took a step back and quickly started stripping off her clothing. She grimaced when she heard a faint ripping sound from her vest. The sultry look Asami was giving her quickly made her forget about the ruined garment, however. Once she was fully undressed, Asami led her by the collar over to the bed. “Remember your safe word?” Korra nodded. Asami smiled, and gestured to the mattress. “You know the way I want you, pet.”

Korra crawled onto the mattress and positioned herself in the center, face down, with her hands held behind her back. Wetness began to build between her legs, as she listened to Asami move around the room. She grinned against the sheets. The mattress dipped, Asami joined her.

“Raise your hips, Korbear.” Following the instruction, Korra raised her hips and a pillow was placed beneath them, before she lowered them again. “I see that you already knew what order was next.” Asami teased, as she began to tie Korra’s hands together with a soft rope. The Avatar let out a soft moan. “Aw, is somebody an eager little slut?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Korra replied, blushing furiously. She felt Asami position herself between her legs. The Water Tribe woman wiggled her hips teasingly. She yelped, as a hand came down hard on her ass.

“Easy now, pet.” Asami teased, leaning forward until her chest touched Korra’s back. Her hot breath tickled the younger woman’s neck, as she kissed it. “We’re only just getting started, I’ll have you screaming soon enough.” The Avatar was suddenly thankful that her wife couldn’t see her face, since it was probably redder than a tomato. Long fingers slid underneath her body to cup her breasts. “I love taking you like this.” The CEO purred, bucking her hips to make the dildo rub against Korra’s ass.

“Please fuck me, ma’am!” The younger woman pleaded. “I need you to fuck me!” She trembled as Asami’s tongue ran over her ear.

“Oh I’m going to!” Asami promised, nibbling her earlobe gently. She twirled her fingers around the Avatar’s nipples, making the younger woman squirm. Korra tried to push her hips back into Asami, but the older woman’s weight kept her in place. The CEO laughed. “Who knew that the almighty Avatar was such a needy little slut.” She pushed Korra’s legs wider apart, and straightened up. Suddenly, Korra felt the rope come undone from her arms, which was then tied to her collar instead. “Play with yourself for me, slut.”

“Yes, ma’am!” Korra moved one hand beneath herself and began toying with her already aching clit. While she much preferred to be tied up during play, she was just as happy to follow Asami’s commands. She let out a long groan, as wetness began to spill down her thighs. Turning her head, she saw the raven haired woman rubbing lube onto the crimson dildo.

“That’s it, Korbear.” Asami purred, hand pumping up and down the rubber toy. “Get that pussy nice and wet for me, baby!” Burying her face in the sheets again, Korra slipped a finger past her folds and moaned loudly. Asami let her finger herself for a few moments longer, before leaning forward and slapping her hand away. “Remember, sweetie, just relax and let me in.” Korra nodded, spreading her legs and propping herself up with her knees. She fisted the bedsheets, as Asami slowly began to ease the dildo inside.

“Fuck!” Korra gasped at the familiar stretching. This one was just slightly larger than the old one, causing a wave of pain and pleasure to wash over her. “Ah-yes! Fuck me, Asami!” Asami gripped her hips tightly and began to thrust her hips. Korra squeezed her eyes shut, letting out a guttural moan.

“That’s right, moan for me slut!” Asami teased, smacking her ass with one hand. The sound of skin slapping against skin soon filled the bedroom. “Louder slut, I want the whole mansion to hear you!” Korra turned her head and did her best to moan louder. Her hands dug into the bed sheets until she was vaguely aware of the fabric ripping under her grip.

“Y-yes! Right there, ‘Sami!” Korra let out a particularly loud groan as Asami reached around to give her clit attention. “Don’t stop, please don’t stop!” Asami forced Korra flat onto the mattress, propping herself on her hands and knees above her. Her thrusts became fast and hard, making the bed frame squeal every time their hips slammed together. Korra’s breathing became ragged, her toes curling as pleasure began to build in her core. “Spirits, I’m so close! Please can I cum, Asami? Please?”

“Yes, cum for me little slut.” Asami grunted, as she continued her steady rhythm. Korra buried her face in the sheets and let out a loud, long moan as the band of pleasure in her core finally snapped. Her whole body shuddered and she lost all sentient thought. “Good girl, Korbear!” Asami slowly slid the toy out of her wife, using her fingers to help ease Korra through her orgasm. “That’s my good girl!” She praised, removing the harness, laying down beside the younger woman and pulling her into a tight embrace. She showered the Avatar’s face with gentle kisses. “You’re such a good girl for me, sweetheart.”

“Th-that was probably the hardest you’ve ever made me cum.” Korra replied, once she caught her breath.

“Happy to be of service.” Asami said with a smirk. “But I think we both could use a break.” She added. Korra only then noticed the sweat coating her wife’s pale skin.

“True, I don’t think my legs could support me just yet.” The sound of a stomach growling caught their attention. Korra blushed, placing a hand on her abs. “Guess I was actually hungry.”

“Well don’t you worry,” Asami said, stealing a kiss before getting up. “I happen to know somebody who’d be happy to feed you in bed.”

“Oh really?” Korra teased, sitting up and arching an eyebrow. “I don’t think my wife would appreciate some strange person feeding me.” Asami threw a pillow at her, laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, this one was a challenge to think up, but was worth it in the end. It’s probably the longest chapter I’ve written so far as well
> 
> Also, if you’re interested, I’ve been considering writing a non smut related story. The story’s been bouncing around my head for a while, but I haven’t decided if I want to write it yet or not.
> 
> And don’t worry, I’ll still be updating this series as well because it’s been a lot of fun to write.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Asami smiled as Korra let out another soft snore. The two women were laying in their bed, after a particularly energetic reunion. The Avatar had been called away to the Fire Nation to investigate rumors of domestic terrorism. While Asami understood how important Korra’s role was to the world, it didn’t help to ease the anxiety she felt every time her wife was off on “avatar-y business” as Korra called it. The younger woman had offered to bring the CEO along, but she’d been unable to leave. While Future Industries could easily run itself without her, she had simply been slammed with too many meetings and press interviews, none of which she could delay any longer.

So she had had to suffer through two whole weeks without her beautiful wife. All the while constantly on edge and wondering if the other woman was okay. She knew that was ridiculous, of course, Korra was the most powerful bender in the world, so the logical part of her brain knew she’d be fine. But love has little to do with logic. And as she laid here beside the slumbering Avatar, Asami Sato knew she was absolutely head over heels in love with the woman before her. Of course, she’d known that for years at this point, but it was times like this that made her realize it all over again.

Asami ran her fingers through Korra’s dark brown hair. Korra had decided to let it grow out again, and it now reached down to her shoulders. Her fingertips brushed against the leather collar around the Avatar’s neck, and she smiled. It was nearly six years ago when she had first found out about Korra’s submissive side. Six years since the two had decided to dive into their mutual love for BDSM. Six years since she’d first put this collar around the younger woman’s neck, and claimed her as her own. Her fingers toyed with the leather, which was slightly warm from Korra’s body heat, losing herself in memories.

—

Six years ago

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Asami asked for the third time. Korra laughed. The two women stood in the study. Bookshelves lined both walls, while a large portrait of the Sato family hung above a small fireplace opposite the door. Asami was standing before the fireplace, enjoying the warmth from the fire Korra had built. She turned to face the younger woman, who was sitting on a small couch in the center of the room.

“Honestly, ‘Sami, I’ve wanted this for so long and I’m so glad that you’re into it as well.” The Avatar replied. She was wearing her typical outfit: sleeveless blue vest and loose pants, with armbands covering her forearms and hands. “It would’ve been much harder to explain if you didn’t already know what BDSM was.”

“I was honestly surprised that you even knew what it was,” Asami said, moving to sit beside her on the couch. “Considering how sheltered you were back in the South.” Korra flashed her trademark lopsided grin.

“Let’s just say that some of the White Lotus might’ve been into it and they accidentally left out a magazine that had several BDSM related pictures and stories in it.” She explained. Asami smirked. “But, I couldn’t actually experiment with it until I got to Republic City. Mostly because there wasn’t much by the way of privacy in the Compound, but I had plenty at Air Temple Island. Not that I was doing-” Asami leaned forward and kissed her, cutting off the younger woman’s rambling. Korra was stunned at first, before kissing her back. Asami was certain that nothing would ever compare to the feeling of the Avatar’s soft lips against hers.

“It’s okay to be nervous, sweetie.” She said, after they broke apart. Korra’s cheeks had a tint of red to them, and she looked down at her lap. “Do you know what you like to have done to you?”

“Uh, well I know that I like pain.” Korra replied, tapping her fore fingers together thoughtfully. “And obviously I know that I’m a switch, but I’m mostly submissive. Other than that, I really don’t know.” Asami nodded, and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Did you ever bring this up with Mako?” She asked hesitantly. Discussing their mutual ex-boyfriend wasn’t one of their favorite topics. “I mean, I just assumed that you two had been intimate-“ Asami blushed, and looked away.

“Hey,” Korra’s fingers gripped her chin and turned her head until they were facing again. “It’s okay, ‘Sami. We need to discuss things like this if we’re really gonna to make this work. Especially if we’re going to dive into a new dynamic together. But to answer your question, yes, but he was usually the submissive.”

The few days progressed in much the same way. They’d meet up in the study to discuss what they liked or didn’t like in the bedroom and eventually decided that the talking faze had gone as far as it could, and it was time to take the next step.

She’d be lying if she claimed that she wasn’t nervous. Asami sat on her bed, waiting for Korra to get home. She was dressed in a crimson blouse, black skirt and her favorite knee high leather boots. She’d found them a few days ago and loved the way Korra looked at her whenever she wore them. It wasn’t the only surprise she had planned for the Avatar tonight, though. She smiled, as she looked at the box sitting atop her dresser. It’d been an interesting challenge to make, but she’d managed. The sound of a door opening downstairs tore her attention away.

“Asami, I’m home!” Korra’s voice echoed through the mansion.

“I’m in the bedroom, baby!” Asami called back, suddenly glad that she’d given the household staff the day off. The sound of footsteps in the hallway reached her, and she stood up. Korra stepped into the doorway of their bedroom and stopped. Asami smirked, as the younger woman’s eyes dropped to her boots. “Darling,” Asami began, adopting her CEO tone as she spoke. Korra visibly stiffed, a small smile on her face. “We’ve talked as much as possible about everything we like and don’t like, but tonight I really don’t feel like talking anymore.”

“M-me neither.” Korra stammered, a blush growing on her cheeks. Asami approached her until their bodies were only a few inches apart. The Avatar leaned up to kiss her, but Asami stopped her with a finger on her lips. She leaned down until her mouth was next to the younger woman’s ear.

“Tonight, you’re going to do exactly as I say understand me?” Asami purred. Korra nodded. “Good, now strip.” Blushing furiously, the Water Tribe woman began removing her clothes slowly. Asami smirked. “A little quicker, sweetie, don’t keep me waiting.”

“Y-yes, ma’am.” Korra replied, removing the remaining garments as fast as she could. Once she was completely naked, she looked up at Asami expectantly. The CEO took a moment to drink in her lover’s body. Muscles flexed under tan skin, as Korra shifted under the older woman’s scrutiny.

“Kneel.” Asmai instructed, turning to pick up the box on the dresser. “I know it’s probably too soon, but I’d be a fool to try denying how strongly I care about you, Korra.” As she spoke, she opened the box and removed a strip of leather. It was dyed blue, with white trim. Korra eyed it curiously, as the older woman stood before her. “Do you know what this is?” She asked, holding the object up for the younger woman to inspect. A moment passed, before a look of recognition crossed the Avatar’s face.

“It’s a collar.” Korra said, looking up at Asmai with admiration. “You got me a collar?”

“Actually I made it myself.” Asami answered, sheepishly. “Are you willing to wear it for me, sweetie?” Korra’s face was split by her trademark lopsided grin, and she nodded enthusiastically. Smiling broadly, Asmai planted a kiss on her forehead, before bending down to buckle the collar around the younger woman’s neck. “I want you to wear this as much as possible, it should be hidden by your vest collar.” The collar had a small metal ring attached to it, and the words ‘My Pet’ were stitched in gold thread along one side.

“T-thank you, ‘Sami.” Korra’s voice trembled with emotion. “Can we play now?” Laughing, Asami nodded.

“Of course, my darling.”

—

Asami was snapped away from the memory, by the sound of Korra’s sleepy voice.

“Hey, what are you thinking about?” The Avatar yawned.

“Just how lucky I am to have a pet like you.” Asami replied, leaning down to steal a kiss. Korra blushed at the title, and buried her head in Asami’s shoulder.

“I’m the lucky one, with an amazing dom like you ‘Sami.” Korra’s words were slightly muffled against her shoulder, but they still made Asami smile like a fool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick, cute chapter where Asami reflects on how her kinky fun with Korra got started.
> 
> To be completely honest with you all, I am genuinely surprised by the attention this project has gotten. When I started this, I honestly didn’t really think it’d get much love. So I just wanted to say thank you to everybody who’s been reading this, and a special thanks to those of you who’ve made suggestions for future chapters.
> 
> Don’t worry, I’m going to keep updating, I just wanted to take a moment to show my appreciation.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Avatar Korra wasn’t too proud to admit that she was being jealous. This wasn’t the first time, of course, she’d experienced it towards Mako before. But back then she’d just been a teenager, inexperienced in both social niceties and romantic relationships. So she’d been terrible at hiding her jealousy from others. Now, however, she had a little more experience under her belt and knew that she could hide it from everybody except for her wife, Asami. The raven haired woman had a knack for looking past the mask Korra put up around others.

Part of Korra’s mind knew she was being completely ridiculous, but she couldn’t help it. Asami was absolutely perfect in every way, and sometimes it was difficult to understand how someone so perfect could be with someone as broken as her.

“Ugh, no, bad Korra!” She scolded herself. “Asami wouldn’t leave you for somebody else.” She closed her eyes and took a deep, steadying breath. She did her best to push away the dark thoughts like she’d learned to do during her time wandering the world looking for Raava.

Why was she feeling this way? Well, she was becoming suspicious that Asami’s new assistant, Ming Wei, was harboring some kind of romantic desire for her wife. Normally she’d just brush aside the thought as completely ridiculous. Ming was just an assistant, nothing more. But the more she saw the two women together, the more suspicious she’d become. Ming was seemingly everywhere, even showing up at the mansion on one particularly busy day. The woman was undoubtedly a talented assistant, but Korra couldn’t help but wonder if there was something else going on.

It certainly didn’t help that she and Asami hadn’t been intimate for the last couple of weeks. The CEO had been spending more and more at Future Industries Tower and less time at home, with her wife. But it wasn’t until tonight, Wednesday night, that Korra was nearly certain that something was going on. Asami never missed their Wednesday night dinners. The whole point of them was to give the two women time for each other, no matter how busy they were. Yet tonight Korra was alone, nursing a bottle of wine while the food on the table before her got colder and colder.

It was around ten o’clock when she finally heard the front door opening and the familiar voice of her wife calling out: “Korra, baby, I’m home!”

“In the dining room!” Korra replied, draining the last of her wine. A few moments later, Asami sashayed into the room. She wore a burgundy shirt and black slacks, and she was busy letting her hair down from a bun. The older woman froze when she spotted the meal arranged before her, a look of realization crossing her face.

“Oh, spirits!” Asami sighed, her shoulders slumping. “I’m so sorry, I got completely distracted by work and forgot all about dinner.”

“Yeah I’m sure Ming loved that.” Korra replied bitterly, rolling her eyes. Asami frowned.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She asked, hands on her hips. Gritting her teeth, Korra got to her feet.

“It means that you’d rather spend your Wednesday night with your assistant instead of your wife.” The Avatar was surprised by how much her voice shook. “It’s been nearly two weeks since the last time we were intimate, Asami, and this is the first time you’ve ever missed our Wednesday night dinner.”

“And how many have you missed, Korra?” Asami replied, green eyes narrowing. “Yes, I missed one dinner night, and yes we haven’t had sex in a while, but that doesn’t mean that you get to accuse me of infidelity!”

“How else am I supposed to feel, Asami?” Korra shot back. “Ever since you hired Ming, I’ve seen less and less of you. So, excuse me if I can’t help but feel like I’m disappointing you somehow.” Asami’s face fell and she rushed forward to wrap the younger woman in a tight hug.

“You could never disappoint me, Korbear.” The CEO’s voice shook with emotion, and Korra felt tears hitting her neck. “I’m so sorry I made you feel that way! I’m so sorry.” After some hesitation, Korra returned the hug, burying her face in Asami’s silky hair.

“So there’s nothing going on between you and Ming?” She hated herself for even asking it, but she needed to know. Asami pulled away to look her in the eye, keeping her hands on her waist.

“I would never do something like that to you, baby.” Asami said, trying to force just how much she truly cared about Korra into every word. She squeezed the younger woman’s hips for emphasis. “Never. Not for all the money or fame in the world. Not even to save my own life. You mean more to me than anything else in the world, Korra, and I’m so thankful that I get to be with you.” Tears began to roll down the Avatar’s cheeks as her wife spoke. She felt even worse for accusing this amazing woman of something like this.

“I’m sorry, ‘Sami, I never should’ve doubted you.” Korra replied weakly. She hugged herself and looked down at her feet. “It’s just sometimes I can’t help but wonder how you could possibly be happy with somebody like me.” She felt Asami’s hand on her chin, forcing her head up until she stared into the emerald eyes she loved so much.

“Because I think you’re perfect just the way you are, and I’d never want to be with anyone else.” As she spoke, Asami pulled something out of her purse and held it up. It was a small metal polar bear dog. “Since things have finally settled down at work, and thanks to Ming’s tireless work ethic, I was finally able to get back into the shop to invent.” She placed the toy on the table and began to wind up a small key on its back. “I know that in the Southern Water Tribe, it’s customary for the parents to make toys for their children, instead of buying them.” She released the key, and the tiny polar bear dog began walking across the table.

“You made this?” Korra asked, unable to hide the wonder in her voice. The Avatar watched as the toy bumped into a plate of noodles and fell over, tiny metal legs still moving. “Wait, you said-“ Her sentence died in her throat as she processed what Asami had said.

“This is my way of saying: yes, I want to have a family with you.” Asami replied, a hopeful expression on her face. Korra smiled, and picked up the toy. “Also, if it makes you feel any better, Ming doesn’t experience romantic or sexual desire like we do. She’s all business, all the time.”

“I know, she showed up at our home, remember?” Korra replied with a chuckle.

“And we had a very long discussion about how improper it was for her to do that.” Asami sighed. She leaned her backside against the table, watching Korra’s face intently. “Are we okay?” After taking a moment to gather her thoughts, Korra nodded.

“Yeah, we’re okay.” She set aside the toy with a smirk. “But we’d be even better if you were naked.”

—

Later that night, the two women stumbled into their bedroom, lips locked together in a hungry kiss. Korra tore open Asami’s shirt, ignoring the buttons that popped off. The CEO gasped. Smirking, Korra leaned down to begin kissing at the older woman’s neck. The taste of Asami’s skin was something that Korra would never get tired of. Her hands slid down her sides and began to unbutton Asami’s slacks. She slid down with them, until she was on her knees before the raven haired woman. The older woman was wearing a matching pink bra and panties. A slowly growing dark spot colored the crotch of her panties.

The Avatar reached up to slowly remove the silky garment that was covering her prize. She bit her lip, as Asami’s glistening mound came into view. Spirits did she love that sight! Not even bothering to remove the CEO’s underwear completely, Korra buried her face between her wife’s thighs. She started by kissing and running her tongue over her inner thighs. Asami let out a moan, one hand grabbing a bedpost to hold herself up. Smirking, Korra sucked at the pale flesh of her left inner thigh, biting hard enough to bruise. Asami had once mentioned that her inner thighs were particularly sensitive during sex, and Korra intended to take full advantage of that.

The Avatar repeated the process a second time, slowly working her way up the left thigh, leaving saliva and love bites along the way. Above her, Asami was panting slightly, using her free hand to play with her breasts. Korra glanced up, drinking in the amazing sight of her wife’s body above her. Asami flashed her a smile.

“Keep going, pet.” She purred. “I need your tongue.” Korra smiled and turned her attention to the right thigh, doing her best to ignore her wife’s now dripping sex. Asami let out a whimper of disappointment. She longed to lose herself in the familiar taste of Asami’s mound, but she also wanted to tease the older woman as payback for missing dinner earlier. She continued her action of leaving love bites along the inner right thigh, starting just above the knee and ending a few inches from the groin.

“You’re such a fucking tease.” Asami breathed.

“Well if you had been on time for dinner, maybe I would’ve gotten you off by now.” Korra replied, smirking. The raven haired woman laughed.

“Strip for me, baby, I need to see you!” She cooed. Standing, Korra slowly began to undress. First was her sleeveless blue vest and chest bindings. Asami’s eyes darkened, when the Avatar’s breasts came into view. Korra grinned. Slipping her fingers under the waistline of her loose pants, she pushed them down along with her underwear.

“That better?” She asked, kicking away her discarded clothing, and kneeling once more. Asami returned her hand to the bedpost, burying the other in Korra’s hair, guiding the younger woman’s face towards her crotch. Korra surged forward and ran her tongue over her slit, up to her Asami’s already exposed clit. The CEO let out a long groan, as Korra wrapped her lips around her bud and sucked hard. The Avatar used one finger to rub teasing circles around Asami’s entrance.

“Fuck!” Asmai gasped, tightening her grip on Korra’s hair. “Quit teasing me, pet.” The raven haired woman whined. Korra smiled against her sex. Deciding that she’d teased her wife enough, she slipped two fingers past her entrance, twirling her tongue around her clit at the same time. Above her, Asami let out a loud moan, her thighs trembling. “Yes! R-right there, baby!” Korra pumped her fingers in and out at a steady rhythm, curling them to brush against her inner walls. “Don’t you fucking stop!” Korra wrapped her free arm around the backs of Asami’s thighs, pulling the raven haired woman closer and using her strength to help hold her up. She continued to suck at and twirl her tongue around Asami’s clit, as her fingers worked inside her busily.

“Oh fuck yes!” Asami screamed. Her knees gave out as she came undone, and she would’ve fallen if it weren’t for Korra’s hold on her. The Avatar pulled her face away, using her fingers to help ease her wife through her orgasm.

“Good girl, Asami!” She praised, slowly removing her fingers and standing. “It’s alright, I’ve got you.” She picked the older woman up and laid her down on the bed, arms still wrapped protectively around her. “You did so good for me, I’m so proud of you.” She said, pressing a kiss to her neck. Asami buried her face in Korra’s chest as she caught her breath.

“Thank you for forgiving me, Korra.” She said eventually, her voice shaking slightly. “I was scared for a moment that you might’ve rejected me.” Korra’s heart melted at her wife’s admission. Asami had always appeared to be so confident on the outside, and the Avatar would be forever grateful that she was the only one who got to see the CEO’s vulnerable side.

“I could never reject you, babe.” Korra replied, pressing her lips to the top of Asami’s head. “I’m just so sorry that I ever doubted your loyalty in the first place. I should’ve known that you’d never do anything like that.” Asami pulled away slightly, her green eyes boring into Korra’s blue ones.

“So, does this mean that you want to have a family with me too?” She asked.

“Absolutely!” Korra replied, flashing her trademark lopsided grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this one, figuring out a jealous Korra turned out to be a bigger challenge than I was expecting. But here’s my best attempt, hope you enjoy!


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: mention/description of sub drop.

Chapter Twelve

It had started out innocently enough: some light kissing and groping, but quickly morphed into something else. Now Korra found herself held down against the mattress by Asami’s hand on her throat, while the other hand worked between her legs. She’d lost count of how many times she’d already orgasmed. But it couldn’t have been more than three or four. Maybe. She let out a long groan, as Asami brought her ever closer to yet another orgasm. The sheets under her were soaked with sweat and the copious amount of wetness that had came from her now overly sensitive sex.

“‘Sami, please, I’m so close!” Korra begged, voice weak from overuse. Asami leaned down to steal a kiss, keeping her hand moving the entire time.

“Then come for me, baby!” The raven haired woman purred against her lips. With one last thrust of her fingers, Korra let out a scream of pleasure. Her hips arched upwards, and she squeezed her eyes shut as waves of pain and pleasure flooded her body. Her mind went blank. It took a long moment before she came back to herself, and forced her eyes open. “Shh, it’s alright.” Asami was saying, the older woman’s arms drawing her into a tight embrace. “You did so good for me, Korbear! I’m so proud of you.” Korra rolled onto her side and buried her face in Asami’s chest, suddenly feeling shy.

“Th-that was intense.” She said softly. “How many orgasms was that anyway?”

“Eight.” Asami pressed a kiss to the top of Korra’s head. “Easily a new record for us.” Korra laughed weakly. “Are you okay, baby? I didn’t hurt you did I?”

“No, babe, I’m fine.” Korra replied, sitting up. “Pretty sure I’ll sleep for a whole day after that though.” She added with a laugh. Asami leaned up and kissed her gently. “I’m just gonna brush my teeth real quick.”

“Okay, baby, don’t take too long.” Asami cooed. Smirking, Korra got out of bed and headed into their attached bathroom. Her legs trembled slightly as she walked, but luckily she didn’t have far to go. Living in a mansion had its perks. She shut the door then went about the business of relieving herself and washing her hands. As she picked up her toothbrush, however, she was suddenly hit by an intense wave of exhaustion that made her knees buckle slightly.

“What the hell?” Korra whispered. The feeling only became worse as she stood there, staring blankly at her reflection in the mirror. It was then that the all too familiar dark thoughts hit her. Why would she enjoy doing those kinds of things to you if she really loved you? Why would you even let her? How could you even get off doing something like that?

She sank to the floor, drawing her knees to her chest, and burying her face in her hands.

—

She’s been in there a while. Asami realized, glancing up from the book she’d been reading to study the clock on her bedside table. Korra normally didn’t take long at all with her nighttime preparations, especially after they played since she usually became an absolute cuddle monster during aftercare. Asami wasn’t sure what it was, but something in the back of her mind insisted that she needed to check on her wife. She set the book aside and quickly walked to the bathroom door.

“Korra?” She asked, knocking. “Baby, are you alright in there?” She frowned when there was no reply. “I’m coming in.” Asami was suddenly thankful that the bathroom door didn’t have a lock, as she opened it and saw her wife cowering in front of the sink. Her heart broke slightly at the sight.

“A-Asami?” Korra’s voice sounded tiny and trembled with emotion. Asami found herself kneeling before the younger woman without even realizing that she’d moved.

“It’s okay, baby, I’m right here.” Asami said, drawing her wife into a hug. Korra’s arms slowly wrapped around her. “What’s wrong, Korbear?”

“I-I was just going to brush my teeth, when I suddenly felt so exhausted.” Korra explained, trembling slightly. “Then I just started getting all these bad thoughts about the play we just did, and I didn’t know what to do.” Asami rubbed her back slowly, pressing a kiss to her head.

“It’s okay, baby, what you’re feeling is called sub drop.” Asami said softly. “It happens sometimes after an intense moment during play. I’ll save you the boring scientific details, but it’s basically just your body recovering after the loss of the ‘happy chemicals’ that were flooding it earlier. It’s perfectly natural.”

“Happy chemicals?” Korra asked, pulling away to look Asami in the eye. “But what about the things I was thinking?”

“That’s just another effect of the drop, baby.” Asami replied, reaching up to brush away Korra’s tears. “It’ll pass, I promise. You just need to rest and refuel your body, is all.”

“What about my mind?” Korra whispered, dropping her gaze to the floor. The CEO placed a finger under her chin and forced her to look up once more.

“I can help you through those thoughts, you just need to tell me about them.” Asami cooed, trying to put as much reassurance as possible into her words. Korra bit her lip nervously. “It’s okay, baby, I won’t judge you. You’re safe with me, I promise.”

“Okay.” Korra sighed. “I’m not really sure how to explain it, but I-I’ll try.” Asami seated herself on the floor next to her wife, then motioned for Korra to continue. “Well, basically I was just suddenly feeling ashamed of everything that you were doing to me. Or maybe insecure is a better word? I don’t know.” The younger woman sighed, covering her face in her hands. “I just felt so bad because I let you play with me like a doll. Ugh, I suck at describing this!”

“Shh, it’s alright.” Asami replied, grabbing Korra’s hands and pulling them away from her face. “I understand what you’re trying to say, Korra, and I promise you that I only did those things out of love. I would never intentionally hurt you, you know that right?” Korra nodded. “Good, now let’s go get you some juice before bed.” Without waiting for a reply, she helped the Water Tribe woman to her feet and let her to the kitchen. An idea began to form in her mind, as she watched Korra gulp down a large glass of orange juice.

“You know, Korbear, if you’re still feeling insecure about the things I do to you during our playtime, then there might be a way I can show you why I enjoy it so much.” Asami offered. Korra arched an inquisitive eyebrow, as she set down her glass. “We could make a mover of us during our play.”

“W-what?” Korra stammered, a deep blush coloring her tan cheeks.

“Obviously we wouldn’t ever show it to anyone,” Asami explained. “It’s just something that we could try, in case it’ll help you feel better. I know that the emotional effects of a drop can sometimes linger for longer than expected.”

“And you think making a mover would help with that?” Korra asked, her interest peaked. “I mean, I’m not feeling as bad as I was before, but I’m still a little off I guess.”

“I know, this is just a suggestion and we don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.” Asami took Korra’s hands in her own. “I just want you to see what I do during our play, is all.”

“Okay, okay let’s make a mover!” Korra said, blushing furiously. “But I reserve the right to destroy it afterwards.”

“Agreed.”

—

It was several weeks before they finally got around to filming their mover. Korra’s body needed to recover from their last play session, and neither of them felt like playing until they were certain that she was back to normal. The thoughts still plagued her on occasion, but they were able to work through the worst of them together. During all this, their everyday lives went on as normal, and they’d been too busy for any kind of intimacy. But then, finally, they’d both taken time off and made their mover. It had been surprisingly difficult at first. The equipment was easy to set up, especially for a genius like Asami Sato. But then they’d both been hit by an unexpected case of stage fright.

“This is ridiculous,” Korra wined, after their fourth failed attempt. “Nobody’s ever going to see this, so why are we so nervous?” Asami just shrugged, blushing furiously every time she looked at the camera.

“I don’t know, but I only hope we can get it together before we use up all the film.” She replied.

“Okay, okay.” Korra breathed. “We literally stopped two invasions of Republic City, damnit, we can definitely make a sex-mover!”

Somehow, the Avatar’s half-assed attempt at an inspiring speech was exactly what they needed to finish the mover.

—

“So, are you ready for this?” Asami asked, settling down on the couch beside her wife.

“I don’t know, babe, what if somebody walks in on us?” Korra replied, scratching her neck nervously.

“I gave the staff specific instructions to avoid this room and to hold off any visitors or calls, until we come out again.” Asami explained, flashing a reassuring smile. “I promise, baby, nobody’s going to disturb us.” Korra sighed thoughtfully, crossing her arms. After a moment of silence, she gestured for Asami to begin. Reaching back, the CEO flipped a switch on the device setup behind the couch. The mover was projected onto the wall before them. They watched in silence, both of their faces flushed.

“Do I really make those noises every time?” Korra whispered, as her mover-self let out a particularly loud groan. Asami chuckled, nodding. Despite her earlier embarrassment, Korra was beginning to feel herself becoming aroused as the mover continued. She watched as mover-Asami straddled her face and began to grind her hips.

“So that’s how my hair looks from the back.” Asami muttered. Korra laughed. By the time the mover finally ended, the younger woman was feeling much better about herself.

“Okay, now I understand what you were trying to say after I had my drop.” Korra said, as Asami turned off the machine. “Also, watching that was equal parts embarrassing and arousing.”

“So, does that mean that we can do it again?” Asami teased. Korra pulled her down for a kiss.

“Not even if you paid me, Mrs. Sato.” Korra replied, smirking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is my best attempt at Korra’s experience with sub drop. Unfortunately, I’ve never experienced it myself, but after doing some research and asking some friends of mine, I was confident enough to write this. I only hope that I did it justice. Because sub drop is a serious thing to consider after an intense BDSM scene, and it’s best to be prepared for it just in case. Asami’s description is pretty much all that a sub drop is. There is also a dom drop, which is essentially the same thing. The best treatment is simply rest and refueling your body, to help ease the physical effects. The emotional ones simply take time, as well general comforts like listening to upbeat music or curling up with your favorite blanket.
> 
> Also, I just had to add in some humor because nobody is perfect mover star on the first try, especially for a sex-mover. 🤣


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

“Wait, wait!” Asami smirked, setting aside her glass of wine. “So you’re saying that you’re a princess?” Korra took a sip of her own wine, shrugging.

“Not exactly.” She explained. “If I were from the Northern Water Tribe, then yes I’d be a princess. But that’s not how it works in the South. The chiefdom in the South isn’t a monarchy, so if anything happened to my dad, I wouldn’t become chief.”

“So, it’s more like an election?” The CEO asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Exactly!” Korra finished her glass and picked up the bottle. She offered it to Asami, who nodded, then refilled both their glasses. “So basically we have something called the Council of Elders, who are kinda self-explanatory. They’re usually the oldest or most skillful people from each Clan, who then serve as the government for the Tribe as a whole.” She gave Asami her glass, before picking up her own again.

“Wait, what are the clans?” Asami asked, taking a sip. Korra tucked her legs under her, leaning against the back of the couch, before replying.

“Well, the Southern Water Tribe is made up of roughly a dozen Clans, who are basically like big family units.” Korra set aside her glass to gesture with her hands as she continued. “The Clans are important because we aren’t as big as the North, and without them we’d lose a lot of our history and traditions. Each person is allowed to either choose a Clan to marry into or to simply stay in their parents Clan. But it’s heavily encouraged that you join another Clan, because reproduction is a big deal for the Tribe’s survival. Technically I belong to my mother’s clan, since my father is a Northerner. But I also kinda belong to all of the Clans because I’m the Avatar.”

“So what about the people who are like us?” Asami asked. Korra raised an eyebrow inquisitively. “You know, who are bisexual or gay.”

“Well, I’m not really sure what happens to them to be honest.” Korra sighed. “In the South, we usually keep our personal lives very personal. You just don’t share that kind of thing with people you don’t know or who aren’t related to you. Obviously they’re not openly homophobic, but they’re not exactly always accepting either. My parents were an exception, because I never hid the fact that I liked boys as well as girls from them.”

“Huh, that’s certainly better than how some of Republic City treats people like us.” The older woman replied, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. “Although it’s sad that things have to be kept so hush-hush.” Korra nodded in agreement. “But you kinda avoided the question.”

“What do you mean?” Korra asked, confused.

“You’re a princess?” Asami smirked.

“Only in your dreams, babe.” Korra rolled her eyes.

—

Later that night

Korra was naked and sitting on Asami’s lap, as the older woman’s hands played her like an instrument. One hand pinched and twisted her nipples, while the other was buried between her thighs. She wasn’t sure how the game began, but she’d ended up in her wife’s arms, while the older woman edged her. With every stroke of her fingers, Asami brought her closer to the edge of release, without ever allowing her to tip over it. Korra was breathing heavily and covered in sweat, and she leaned against Asami.

“P-please, let me finish!” The Avatar begged weakly. “I promise that I’ll be good. Please just let me cum, Asami!”

“And what would I get in return?” Asami replied seductively. Korra shivered at the tone of her voice. The CEO ran her tongue over the younger woman’s neck, lavishing in her taste. All the while her fingers continued to move in and out at the same teasingly slow pace.

“Please!” Korra whimpered. Her whole body was trembling slightly, and she swore she’d cry if Asami decided to deny her an orgasm again. “I’ll do anything, please!”

“Now that’s what I like to hear.” Asami purred. She began to speed up the movement of her fingers, using her palm to give attention to Korra’s sensitive clit. “Cum for me, princess!” The title sent an intense wave of pleasure through Korra’s body, and she gave into it. She fell into the familiar sensations of her rising orgasm, then froze. Something was different. She panicked for a movement, as what felt like the urge to pee rose from her core. But she couldn’t hold back her release any longer, and the band of pleasure finally snapped.

She came undone with a loud shout, bellowing out her pleasure without a care of who might overhear. Her muscles shook, and she collapsed against Asami’s body. What she wasn’t expecting was the burst of liquid that shot out from her sex, soaking Asami’s hand and lap. Normally she would’ve been embarrassed, but her mind was still sluggish from the intensity of her orgasm, so she just closed her eyes and ignored it. Once she had gotten her breathing under control, she forced her eyes open and twisted around in Asami’s lap, so the two were facing each other. The older woman was staring at her with a look of genuine wonder.

“Did you just squirt?” Asami sounded as surprised as Korra felt. The Avatar nodded, not trusting her voice just yet. “Holy spirits, that’s awesome baby! I mean, I’ve heard rumors that it could happen sometimes, but I’ve never seen it before. How’d it feel?”

“Honestly? I kinda thought I was gonna pee at first.” Korra laughed. “But other than that, it was just any other orgasm, just a lot more intense.” Asami flashed an amused smirk. “What?”

“You squirted right after I called you princess.” She replied. Korra blushed furiously.

“So what? I kinda liked it.” The younger woman said defensively, burying her face in Asami’s neck. She felt a twinge of pleasure as her wife spoke the title again, however. “Just please don’t call me that in front of anyone else.”

“Anything for you, princess.” Asami replied. Korra shivered at the term. “Well, I’ll be! You really do like that don’t you, princess?”

“Quit teasing!” Korra whined, swatting her playfully. “But, yes, I do. Now can we please go cuddle in bed?” Asami smiled and nodded. “You’ll have to carry me, my legs feel like jello right now.”

“Somehow I think I can manage that, princess.” Asami teased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick and cute chapter during which Korra shares some information on the Southern Water Tribe, and Asami discovers a new pet name for her wife.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asami’s birthday was always difficult for her to celebrate. Luckily Korra has an idea for how to make memorable.

Chapter Fourteen

Birthdays and holidays were always weird affairs for Asami Sato, ever since her mother had died all those years ago, and they didn’t get any better after her father sacrificed himself to help defeat Kuvira. Sure, she still felt the holiday cheer and still felt grateful when people said ‘happy birthday’ or offered her gifts. But there was always a part of herself that was constantly reminded of everything she’d lost on days like this.

So today, on her twenty-sixth birthday, it was no surprise that she wore a fake smile as she went about her day. She’d had preferred to take the day off entirely, but Future Industries was in the middle of hashing out a trade deal between both Water Tribes, and she was required to be there in order to make sure things went according to plan. But after spending nearly twelve hours arguing over every last detail, the meeting came to an uneventful end while the Northern and Southern representatives left to discuss the next move with their leaders.

Asami let out a tired sigh, as she sat behind the wheel of her personal Satomobile. To say she was disappointed would be an understatement. The Water Tribe trade deal had the potential of not only bringing wealth and technology to the Tribes, and more contracts for Future Industries, but also had the possibility to finally heal over the rift between the North and South. But of course, she’d had to fight tooth and nail to even get to this point. Hell, she suspected that she’d only gotten this meeting because she was the Avatar’s wife, and Korra just happened to be from the Southern Water tribe. Yet not even that had done much to help bridge the divide between the Tribes.

“Whelp, happy birthday Asami.” She muttered bitterly, firing up her roadster. If there was one thing that truly frustrated the young CEO, it was failure. The hum of the car slowly began to ease her tension, as she pulled out of the parking garage and onto the street. Luckily there wasn’t much traffic at this time of night. She was briefly tempted to just spend the next few hours driving, but knew that her wife was most likely waiting for her. She smiled at the thought.

Korra. Beautiful and powerful Korra, who still made her stomach do somersaults every time she smiled at her. How had she gotten so lucky to have someone like her? Asami’s thoughts were interrupted as a sudden downpour of rain drenched her clothes and the interior of the roadster.

“You have got to be kidding me!” She hissed, slamming her palms against the steering wheel.

—

By the time she finally pulled into the garage of the mansion, both she and her favorite car were soaked.

“Stupid fucking random rain.” Asami muttered, shutting the car door with a heavy sigh. “I’m sorry, baby, I promise I’ll fix you up once you’re dried out again.” She said, running a hand over the hood affectionately.

“Should I be jealous?” The sound of the voice made Asmai jump. Korra stood in the small doorway that connected the garage to the mansion itself, and she was completely naked. Asami’s mouth suddenly went dry.

“N-nope, definitely not!” She squeaked, blushing furiously. “Uh, b-baby, why are you...naked?” She asked. “Not that I mind, of course!” She added quickly.

“Oh, well I wanted to surprise you for your birthday.” Korra smiled, approaching her slowly, and stealing a quick kiss. “So I take it that the meeting didn’t go well?”

“That’s an understatement.” Asami sighed. Her wife grabbed her hand and began leading them inside. The CEO did her best to keep her gaze trained on the back of the other woman’s head. “I just don’t understand all the hostility.” The Avatar led them through the living room and upstairs to their playroom. A fire was already burning in the fireplace, and a small table with an open wine bottle, glasses and snacks was set up next to the couch.

“Babe, that’s been going on since long before either of us were born.” Korra replied, chuckling. “From what Master Katara told me, the divide began during the Hundred Year War, since the North pretty much abandoned the South. They hid behind their walls to keep themselves safe, and in the meantime the Fire Nation captured or killed every waterbender they could find in the South. It wasn’t until Aang and the original Team Avatar, that the North finally agreed to help the South again. And even then, the North always judged us Southerners because we weren’t spiritual enough. So, naturally, that caused some deep seated distrust between the Tribes ever since.” She stopped before the small couch, turning to face her wife.

“I didn’t know that.” Asami said, as she reached up to unbutton her shirt. Korra caught her hands in her own, however, looking up with a playful expression. “What are you up to, Korbear?” Korra stole another kiss, before kneeling slowly.

“This is the other half of your birthday surprise,” she began. “Don’t worry, I gave the staff the night off, so we can take things nice and slow.”

“And what exactly did you have in mind?” Asami asked. Korra leaned down to kiss her shoes lightly. A twinge of need shot up between Asami’s legs.

“I’m going to worship you, while you just sit back and enjoy the snacks I prepared for you.” Korra explained, gesturing to the couch.

“Very well.” Asami replied, reaching over to pour herself a glass of wine. “But undress me first, pet, I don’t want to get the couch wet.” Korra smirked, opening her mouth to speak.

“Oh, it’ll be wet by the time I’m done.” Korra purred, at the same time as the CEO said: “Don’t even say it!” Both women shared a laugh.

“Okay, baby, hurry up please these clothes are starting to irritate my skin.” Doing as she was told, Korra started by unbuckling Asami’s heels and helping her out of them. Her eyes lingered on Asami’s feet for a moment, before she leaned up to begin unbuttoning her pants. “If only the rest of the world knew how obsessed their Avatar was with my feet.” Asami teased.

The fabric of the CEO’s slacks was still damp, and clung to her pale skin as Korra gently peeled them off. The sight of Asami’s long, toned legs made her sex ache with need. Ignoring her growing arousal, she stood and began unbuttoning Asami’s shirt one button at a time, before sliding it off her arms. Her breath hitched at the sight. Even in just a simple bra and pantie set, Asami was still breathtaking. Korra’s hands shook slightly, as she reached around to unclasp and remove the beige bra. She bit her lip, as Asami’s gorgeous breast came into view.

“Like what you see?” Asami teased. Korra nodded, blushing. Kneeling again, the Water Tribe woman leaned up and took the waistline of Asami’s panties between her teeth. She pulled them down her wife’s legs slowly, until her chin touched the floorboards. Asami seated herself on the couch. “Now, my pet, I believe you promised to worship me.” The CEO purred, raising one foot.

“Yes, ma’am.” Korra replied obediently. She surged forward and pressed her lips to the sole of Asami’s foot. The raven haired woman let out a soft sigh at the contact. Korra kissed her way up from the ball of her foot, until she reached the toes. She parted her lips and flicked her tongue over the pinky toe.

“Spirits, that tickles!” Asami laughed, shivering slightly. Smirking, Korra wrapped her lips around her toe and sucked gently. A moan escaped the woman above her, causing wetness to start dripping down her thighs. Releasing the toe, Korra slowly kissed her way up Asami’s calf until she reached her thigh. As she moved, she positioned herself so she was straddling Asami’s leg. She let out a groan, as her wife’s big toe began to tease her sex.

“Asami.” Korra purred.

“Korra.” Asami purred back, smirking. Turning her attention back to her task, Korra placed an open mouth kiss to Asami’s inner left thigh. She sucked at the pale flesh, biting just hard enough to leave a mask. Above her, Asami moaned, burying a hand in Korra’s brown hair. Slowly, the Avatar continued her journey up Asami’s thigh, until she was mere inches from her groin. “By the spirits, you’re such a tease Korbear!”

“I learned it from the best.” Korra replied. Asami tightened her hold on Korra’s hair slightly. She smirked, deciding to test her luck a little more. “Aw, is somebody getting impatient?”

“Don’t test me, princess.” Asami warned. Korra smiled broadly at the title, a shiver of excitement crawling up her spine.

“Yes, ma’am.” Korra replied, with a hint of sarcasm. She repeated her process of marking on the opposite thigh. Asami bucked her hips as Korra’s lips brushed against her mound. Smirking, she ran her tongue over her slit until she reached Asami’s exposed clit. The CEO let out a long moan, her body trembling. Korra flicked her tongue over her clit, using a finger to tease at Asami’s entrance.

“Hmm!” Asami hummed. “That’s it, baby! Keep going.” Korra slipped her finger past the CEO’s glistening folds and began to thrust in and out slowly. The Avatar drew her wife’s sensitive bud between her lips and sucked gently. Asami squirmed above her, breathing heavily and moaning. “Korbear, please!” She begged. Smirking, Korra leaned back and reached for something under the couch.

“Not just yet, babe.” The Water Tribe woman cooed. She stood and slid her legs into the leather harness of their strap-on. “I just wanted to make sure you were ready for me.” In response, Asami stood up and pushed Korra into the spot she had vacated, straddling her lap.

“Spirits, I need you!” The raven haired woman huffed. Korra placed her hands on her wife’s hips, as Asami guided the dildo past her entrance. Her head fell back with a low moan, as she eased herself down the toy until their hips met. The stretch of the toy inside her was a beautiful feeling after the day she’d had. Asami leaned down to kiss her wife hungrily. Their lips brushed against each other roughly. It was all teeth and need, but neither of them cared. Nothing else mattered except the two of them, alone in this room.

“That’s it, babe, ride my cock for me!” Korra purred, breaking their kiss. It was rare when Korra was suddenly struck by a dominant urge, but tonight was one of those nights. Asami smirked, as she began to grind her hips into the couch. Korra moved one hand to give Asami’s needy clit attention. Asami’s head dropped to her wife’s shoulder, slowly moving her hips faster and faster. She felt Korra’s free hand slid up to palm one of her breasts. “Good girl, ‘Sami! Just like that!”

Asami placed an open mouth kiss to Korra’s pulse point, sucking at the tan skin. The Avatar let out a breathy moan. She felt her wife’s hands return to her hips, helping her speed up her movement, until their hips were slamming into each other loudly. Asami moaned against her wife’s neck, as a familiar band of pleasure began to build up in her core.

“S-spank me.” Asami whimpered needily. She let out a loud moan, as Korra’s hand crashed down on her ass. “Spirits, yes! Again!”

“You’re such a power bottom.” Korra teased, but did as she was told. Asami barely noticed the strike of her wife’s hand, as the band finally snapped. She threw her head back with a scream, hands gripping Korra’s shoulders like a lifeline. “That’s it, babe!” The Avatar cooed, caressing Asami’s torso gently. “That’s it, let it all go for me!” Asami was vaguely aware, as Korra moved so that she was lying on her back on the couch cushions. She’d mentioned once that she liked having Korra lay on top of her after sex, and the Avatar was happy to oblige.

“Spirits, Asami, you’re so beautiful.” Korra praised, as she slipped the toy out of her wife and removed the harness. She then sprawled out atop Asami, wrapping her muscular arms around her wife’s torso. “I’m so lucky to have you.”

“I’m the lucky one.” Asami replied, kissing her shoulder weakly. “Thank you for that, I really needed it after the day I had.” Korra leaned back so they were facing each other.

“I’m happy to be of service, Mrs. Sato.” She purred, reaching up to brush a strand of hair out of Asami’s face. “Now would you like to take a bath, or would you rather stay here?”

“Just hold me.” Asami said, pulling Korra back down against her. “Besides, I believe you promised me wine and snacks.”

“Coming right up.” Korra laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I’m going to be working on a fic that involves Korra and Asami adopting a kid. So, if you have any suggestions for their kid: bender or non-bender, boy or girl, or just possible names I’d love to hear them.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

“We don’t have time for this, Korbear!” Asmai insisted, diligently trying to ignore her wife’s antics. Korra was currently sulking, sprawled face down on their bed.

“I just don’t want to go out tonight.” The Avatar was saying. “I’m exhausted. Who would’ve thought that locking up Triple Threats would be so taxing?” Asami bit back a laugh.

“Aw, is my big baby tired?” She teased, leaning down to brush her lips against the back of Korra’s neck. “Does the princess need to stay in bed all evening?”

“I know what you’re trying to do, babe.” Korra grumbled, rolling onto her back and staring up at the CEO. “You’re trying to work up my sense of pride, by teasing me, so that I’ll agree to go just to prove I’m not too tired.”

“And is it working?” Asami smirked. Korra slapped her hands over her face, sighing in defeat, and Asami knew she’d won.

“Fine, but I’m not wearing a dress.” Korra whined, pulling herself up from the bed and stumbling into their shared walk-in closet. Asami returned to her vanity to reapply the lipstick she’d smudged.

“Aw, why not? You always look so good in dresses, baby.” The CEO called over her shoulder.

“What even is this anniversary supposed to be for?” Korra asked, popping her head out. “Our wedding anniversary isn’t for another six months.”

“You know, I don’t think they actually said.” Asami replied, pausing in the middle of applying her eye shadow. “But then again, Bolin made all the arrangements, so who knows what he’s got in mind.”

“Ugh, I hate surprises!” Korra whined, returning to the closet.

—

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into wearing this.” Korra grumbled, adjusting her Water Tribe dress for the eighth time. “I think it got smaller.”

“Hush, baby, you look beautiful.” Asami purred, placing a reassuring hand on her wife’s shoulder. Korra smiled. The two had just entered the Four Elements hotel and were on their way to the dining hall, keeping an eye out for their friends. “Oh, there they are!” The CEO pointed to a large, round table towards the back. She hooked her arm through Korra’s and walked towards it. Bolin, Mako and Opal all stood up as they reached the table. After exchanging pleasantries, Korra and Asami took their seats.

“So, what’s the occasion?” Korra asked, glancing at Bolin.

“Really, you don’t remember?” The earthbender replied. Mako rolled his eyes, looking just as lost as Korra felt.

“Oh, just tell them.” Opal said, elbowing her boyfriend playfully.

“Fine! Fine!” Bolin said, waving his arm in fake exasperation. He looked around the table, giving each person a fond look. “We’re here to celebrate the anniversary of the first day we all officially met! Well, for Team Avatar that is.” He added, flashing a sympathetic grin in Opal’s direction. The airbender smirked and kissed his cheek.

“You mean Tarrlok’s gala?” Asami asked. “That wasn’t really a great day, Bolin.”

“No, not that!” Bolin objected. “I was thinking more of our first Team Avatar mission.”

“That was in December, bro.” Mako sighed, smirking. Bolin facepalmed.

“Oh come on!” He complained. “Okay, fine, can we just have a nice meal to celebrate our friendship in general then?” The five of them shared a laugh.

“That sounds like a great idea, Bo.” Korra said, raising her wine glass in salute. The meal went by without a hitch. They ate, drank and laughed. The more the wine flowed, the more stories began to flow. Sometimes good, and sometimes bad.

“Wait, so you really blew up an ancient Air Nomad relic?” Opal asked Korra. The airbenders cheeks were flushed and her words slurred slightly, the poor woman was clearly a light weight.

“What can I say, airbending just wasn’t clicking back then.” Korra replied with a shrug. “I just got fired up from being by those stupid wood panels so many times.”

“Ha! Fired up!” Opal laughed so hard that she would’ve fallen if Bolin didn’t catch her.

“I think it’s time for us to go.” He said, apologetically. Opal started to reach for the last of her wine, but Korra water bent it back in the bottle.

“I agree.” Asami added. The five of them got up and made their way towards the exit.

“You know, I just wanted to say that I’m happy for you guys.” Mako said, after assisting his brother and Opal into a cab. “I know that I’ve been awkward around you since the wedding, but I just wanted you to know that it wasn’t out of anger. Watching you two be so happy just made me realize how out of control my own life had gotten.”

“Thank you for sharing that with us.” Korra said. She and Asami embraced him. “I’m just glad that you’re not feeling weird about us being together anymore.”

“I second that, I’ve missed having you as a friend.” Asami added, as the three of them broke apart. “Just remember to take care of yourself, Mako.” He nodded and waved goodbye before walking away. Korra took her hand as they walked back to Asami’s car.

“Thanks for making me come.” She said, breaking the comfortable silence between them. Asami let out a sigh, as they got into the car and it roared to life. A familiar song began to play from the radio. “Hey, isn’t that?”

“It is!” Asami confirmed. The song they’d danced to on their wedding day. Korra leaned over and kissed her hungrily. Asami reached up and buried her hands in Korra’s hair. The Avatar parted her mouth and their tongues met briefly. “We should finish this at home.” Asami sighed, breaking the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short and cute chapter. Sorry, if it feels a bit rushed. But I try to post reader suggestions as soon as I can.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the bedroom. Korra was on her hands and knees in the center of the bed she shared Asami. The CEO was positioned behind her, thrusting vigorously with their favorite strap-on. Both women were nude, breathing heavily and coated in sweat. Korra had lost track of how long they’d been going for, but she didn’t really care. She let out a sharp gasp as Asami gave a particularly strong thrust of her hips.

“That’s it, Korbear, take my cock like the good little slut you are!” Asami purred. Korra felt her collar tightening around her neck slightly, as her wife tugged at the leash. The Avatar leaned back into Asami’s thrusts, placing her hands on her thighs to prop herself up. “Such a good little slut you are!”

“P-please, ma’am, I’m so close!” Korra panted, feeling herself growing ever closer to the edge of release. The collar tightened again slightly, constricting her breathing just barely. Suddenly, Korra wasn’t on top of her marriage bed with her wife. She was back on that mountain side not far from the ruined Northern Air Temple. She felt rocks digging into her legs, as Zaheer used his bending to form a sphere of air around her head.

She snapped back to reality an instant later. Her hands shot up to claw at her collar. The normally comforting garment was now making her skin crawl. She panicked, as she felt Asami thrust into her once again. Shit! Get it together, Korra, we have a plan for occasions like this. She thought. In her panicked state, it took her several moments to finally remember her safe word.

“E-elephant-rhino!” She cried. The word came tumbling out of her mouth as if it had a mind of its own. Immediately, the collar went slack and Korra collapsed forward onto the mattress. She reached back to try to unbuckle it, but her hands were shaking too much to be of use.

“Easy, Korbear, it’s okay.” Asami cooed, as the CEO removed her wife’s collar for her. As soon as it was off, Korra gasped and rubbed her neck. “Baby, are you okay?” She felt Asami’s hands on her, but shied away.

“Y-you didn’t stop.” Korra said, pressing her back against the headboard. Her body was still trembling uncontrollably.

“I did stop.” Asami replied, a look of confusion on her face. “As soon as you said elephant-rhino, I stopped. Just like we agreed to.”

“But not before.” Korra sighed, burying her head in her hands. The logical part of her knew she shouldn’t be placing the blame on her wife, but right now she was far from being logical. When she looked up again she felt her heart breaking. A look of genuine hurt covered Asami’s face.

“Baby, I-I wasn’t trying to hurt you, I swear.” Asami’s voice cracked as she spoke. “I-I didn’t realize that anything was wrong. M-my eyes were closed. I-I’m so sorry.” Korra started to reach out for her, intending to apologize, but Asami backed away. “I-I’ll go get us some tea.” Wiping at her eyes, the raven haired woman got off the bed and left their bedroom.

—

If there was one thing that Asami Sato hated more than anything, it was the feeling of failure. She’d felt it before all those years ago when her mother had died. She’d felt it once more, when her father sacrificed himself. And now she was feeling it again. She’d closed her eyes for one second, too caught up in her own pleasure to notice the change in Korra’s demeanor. How could she be so stupid? She thought, grabbing her robe and wrapping it around herself.

Luckily, the mansion was silent since tonight they’d given their staff the night off. I should’ve known better. She continued to scold herself mentally. Korra has always had an aversion towards choking! How could I forget about that? Her vision blurred as she was making her way down the stairs. She slumped down until her backside touched a stair, burying her face in her hands. “Spirits, what have I done?” She croaked, as the dam finally broke.

—

Korra wasn’t sure exactly how long she’d sat there, crying and clutching her stuffed platypus-bear to her chest. But eventually she got control of her breathing once more, using the techniques she’d learned from Tenzin. Once she had calmed herself enough, she wiped her face and looked around the room. Asami was still gone. A twinge of shame clutched at her chest. The look of confusion and hurt on her wife’s face filled her mind.

“Damn it, Korra, you know better than to say something like that.” She scolded herself. Asami had no way of knowing that Korra had been experiencing a flashback, and the CEO certainly didn’t deserve to be blamed for it either. Getting to her feet, Korra pulled on her sweat pants and white tank top. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves, then left the bedroom. “Sami?” She called. The faint echo of her voice was her only reply.

“Asami, please, where are you?” Korra made her way down the hallway, coming to a stop at the stairway. Halfway down the steps, she spotted the bright pink of her wife’s robe, and started making her way down towards her. “‘Sami?” She asked. Judging from the way the CEO’s shoulders were shuddering, Korra knew that she was crying. She seated herself on the step beside her wife. “Babe? Please look at me.”

“W-why?” Asami squeaked. “You a-already said e-enough.” Korra let out a long sigh.

“I never should’ve said that at all, ‘Sami.” The Avatar got up and knelt down two steps beneath the one Asami was sitting on, bringing the two women face to face. Reaching up, Korra gently pulled her wife’s hands away from her face. Tear tracks and mascara lines covered Asami’s cheeks. Korra felt her heart break a little more, knowing it was her fault her wife was feeling this way. “I need you to listen to me, babe, okay?”

“O-okay.” Asami sniffled.

“I. Forgive. You.” Korra said firmly, wiping Asami’s face with her thumbs. “I never should’ve said those things to you. I know that you’d never intentionally hurt me. I was just scared, because something triggered a flashback to my fight with Zaheer. It was nothing you did directly, it just happened.”

“So y-you don’t blame me?” Asami’s voice sounded small in her ears. Korra leaned forward until their foreheads touched.

“I promise you, babe, I don’t blame you.” Korra cooed, forcing as much reassurance into her words as she could. “And I’m so very sorry for what I said.” Asami laid her head on Korra’s shoulder, and Korra wrapped her in a tight embrace. “Please forgive me, babe, I’m so sorry.”

“I forgive you, Korbear.” Asami said quietly. “But I think we’ll have to discuss this some more before we play again. Right now, though, I’m just too tired and too emotional.”

“I agree.” Korra chuckled. “How about we just call it a night?” Asami nodded, and they stood up.

“Carry me?” She asked. In response, Korra scooped the raven haired woman up into her arms, and carried her back to their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this one, I was hanging out with my family and also wanted to wait a day or so after posting my new multi-chapter project.
> 
> This was a bit of challenge, since so far I’ve only really showed their relationship as being very happy. So I apologize in advance if the their argument or later making up doesn’t make sense. Also, I purposely kept this one short, since it’s easier for me to write these more emotionally charged chapters that way.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.


	17. Chapter seventeen

Chapter Sixteen

Korra sighed, as she half-stumbled into the mansion. To say that the last two weeks had been stressful would be an understatement. She’d been called to the Southern Water Tribe to investigate the murders of four Clan Elders. In the end, it had turned out to be a spy from the Northern Tribe who was trying to derail the Trade Deal Asami was working so hard on. Despite being captured, the spy had refused to talk, and without any concrete proof, Korra had been forced to leave without actually solving the case.

She pushed those thoughts aside, as she heard the familiar sound of Hope and Asami’s laughter coming from the dining room. The Avatar smiled to herself, as she kicked off her boots. Deciding to take in both Hope and her little brother Aang had been the best she and her wife had ever made. Both children added a light to their lives that they hadn’t realized was missing. Although at the same time, it became difficult for she and Asami to be as intimate as they were used to.

Naga was laying just outside the dining room, Asami had banished her from entering the room after the polar bear dog had been caught stealing from Hope’s plate. Personally, Korra still suspected that the seven year old had been offering food on purpose, since the only things Naga took were the foods that Hope refused to eat.

Korra gave her animal companion an affectionate pat, as she entered the dining room. Asami sat at the head of the table, dressed in a simple blouse and skirt. Hope sat on her left, wearing the new dress Senna and Tonraq had sent on her birthday. It was blue, with white trimming and a small Water Tribe symbol stitched into the front. Aang sat in the high chair Asami had built him, currently doing his best to smear food all over his shirt and face. He’d even managed to get some in his short brown hair.

“I’m home!” She announced, happily.

“Mom!” Hope shrieked, running towards her and leaping into the Water Tribe woman’s arms. Korra smiled and hugged her tightly. Her stomach did a somersault when Hope addressed her as ‘mom’, as it always had since the very first time she’d done it.

“Hey, peanut, how have you been?” Korra asked, picking up the girl as she stood. “Did you behave for Mama?”

“For the most part.” Asami teased. The CEO walked over and stole a chaste kiss from her wife. “It’s so good to have you home again, Korbear.”

“Mama!” Hope giggled, as Asami kissed her on the cheek. Korra set Hope down, and took her usual seat by Aang.

“Ma!” The one year old shouted, when he looked up from his meal. Korra pulled a funny face, making him howl with laughter. Asami shook her head, smirking. Leave it to the Avatar to rile up their children the moment she got home. Korra smirked innocently. The rest of the meal went by in much the same way. Asami and Korra swapped stories of what they’d both done during their time apart, while Hope watched them intently. The seven year old was smart for her age. Meanwhile, Aang succeeded in his quest of shoving his plate to the floor. He clapped his hands, laughing in victory.

“And that’s the cue that it’s time for baths and bed!” Asami laughed. “I’ll get Hope ready, if you can handle little man over there.” One quick bath and song later, and Korra gingerly laid a sleeping Aang into his crib. Across the hall, Asami eased herself off Hope’s bed, careful not to wake the seven year old. Both women sighed, as they met up in the hallway once more. They’d given the kids the same room at first, but quickly found that Aang’s crying work Hope and had decided to separate them. Which had meant converting Hiroshi’s old office into a nursery. The decision had been difficult, but necessary.

“I don’t know how you did that while I was gone.” Korra whispered, as they headed towards their bedroom.

“It took a lot of practice, and good timing.” Asami chuckled. “But please, no more long missions if you can help it.” Korra leaned up to kiss her wife.

“I’ll make sure to tell the world that their Avatar is only available for two day periods at a time.” She teased.

“Keep joking like that and won’t be getting any tonight, Mrs. Sato.” Asami replied, flashing a shit eating grin.

“Yes, ma’am.”

—

As soon as they were safely inside their bedroom, Korra and Asami practically collided with each other. Their lips met in a bruising kiss, as desperate hands began to claw at each other’s clothing. Two weeks of sexual tension was coming undone as soon as the two women found themselves alone. Korra tore open Asami’s blouse, ripping the silky material. In response, the CEO untied Korra’s fur pelt and tossed it away. Asami began to push her back in the direction of their bed, even as her nimble fingers began to undo the drawstring of Korra’s pants, before shoving them down her muscular legs.

Korra’s knees collided with the bed frame, and she fell backwards onto the mattress with Asami on top of her. Asami broke their heated kiss, to straighten up and finish removing the last of their clothing. They were both too needy to take their time. Korra followed her wife’s lead, and quickly removed the last of her clothing. As soon as they were both naked, Asami crawled on top of Korra, drawing the Avatar into another kiss.

Asami moaned into her mouth, as Korra gripped her ass with her hands. She’d missed the feeling of the raven haired woman’s skin against hers. Asami kissed her way down Korra’s jawline, stopping when she reached the base of her neck. Parting her lips, she sucked at the tan flesh, biting hard enough to bruise. Korra had to clamp a hand over her mouth to stifle the moan that escaped her.

“Asami!” She whined. “Quit teasing, babe, please.”

“What’s wrong, Avatar, can’t you keep quiet?” Asami teased, running her tongue up Korra’s neck. The Avatar bit her lip to keep from moaning. Asami’s left hand began to slowly trail its way down Korra’s toned abdomen, inching ever closer to the juncture of her legs. Just as her fingers had reached their destination, an all too familiar crying sounded from outside their room. Both women sighed heavily.

“I’ll go,” Korra offered, and Asami moved so she could stand and pull on a robe. “Don’t need him waking his sister again.”

“Don’t be too long.” Asami replied, turning onto her back and spreading her legs suggestively.

“Spirits, woman, you’re going to be the death of me.” Korra sighed, leaving the room. She made her way to Aang’s nursery as quickly and quietly as she could. “Hey, little man, what’s wrong?” She cooed, bending down to pick him up. He buried his face in her neck, sniffling. “It’s okay, I’m here now buddy.” She rubbed his back soothingly, as she stepped out into the hall. A quick glance into Hope’s room showed that the seven year old was still fast asleep. Naga looked up from her usual place next to Hope’s bed.

“Is she still out?” Asami asked, as she joined Korra in the hallway. The Avatar nodded and led the way downstairs to the living room. They sat together on the couch, Korra cradling Aang to her chest, while Asami rested her head on her shoulder, after switching on the radio and setting it to a music channel. The three of them sat in comfortable silence, waiting for the soft tunes to loll Aang back to sleep.

“There you go, little man.” Korra cooed, once the familiar sounds of the toddler’s snoring filled her ear. “He’s finally out-“ The rest of her sentence trailed off, as Korra turned to see that Asami had fallen asleep as well. The Avatar sighed quietly. “Well, little man, looks like I’ll have to put Mama to bed too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with this one, it took me longer than expected to figure out names and ages for their kids. Regardless, this was very fun to write. Hope you enjoy!


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter eighteen

“Alright, Hope is officially done for the count.” Asami sighed, falling face-first on the bed beside Korra.

“Little man wasn’t too much trouble this time.” Korra replied with a laugh. “Are you sure you don’t want to trade?”

“No, it’s fine.” Asami replied, flipping onto her back. “Plus, she says that you don’t do the voices right during story time.” She teased. Korra snorted.

“Hey now, I did my best interpretation of a tree!” Korra huffed. Asami smirked and sat up to steal a kiss from her wife.

“I’m sure that you did fine, baby.” She said in a mock consolatory tone. “But the important question is, what are we going to do with the rest of our night?” Korra shrugged, setting aside the book she’d been reading.

“It’s been a while since we last played.” The Avatar offered. Asami shot her playful smirk, which made Korra blush slightly. “If you’re in the mood, of course.” In response, Asami moved to straddle her life’s lap and kissed her deeply. Korra moaned against her mouth, allowing herself to be pushed back into the mattress. Asami slipped her hands under Korra’s shirt. Spirits, did she love the feeling of the other woman’s skin! Before she could reach any higher, however, a familiar sense of guilt washed over her followed by memories from their last playtime.

“Shit, I’m so sorry baby.” Asami sighed, as she pulled away. Korra wore an expression of confusion, mixed with disappointment.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, her blue eyes full of worry. Asami bit her lip, but didn’t reply. Korra arched an inquisitive eyebrow. “It’s because of what happened last time, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.” Asami answered quietly. While Korra had reassured her every day since that fight that she hadn’t done anything wrong, she just couldn’t shake the feeling of guilt that followed her. “I’m so sorry, I thought I was ready.”

“It’s okay, babe.” Korra said, sitting up and pulling her into a tight hug. “We didn’t get to talk about it either, because Director Song called us about the kids the next day. Would you like to talk about it now?”

“Are you sure that you’re not mad? I know how badly you just want to play again.” Asami sighed, burying her face in Korra’s neck.

“Asami, I wouldn’t have offered to talk if I didn’t want to.” The Avatar replied, gently. “I never should’ve said those things to you. I was just scared and didn’t realize what I was saying until it was too late.”

“I know,” Asami whispered. “I just need more time, is all. I promise that I’ll try my best to get past this, baby.” Korra pressed a kiss to her head.

“Don’t rush yourself, ‘Sami, I can wait.” She said, forcing as much reassurance in her voice as she could. “We’re going to be okay, though, right?”

“Of course, baby.” Asami said, leaning back to face her wife. She cupped Korra’s cheeks with her hands. “I promise, it’s just gonna take a little more time is all.”

—

A few days later.

When Korra got home, the first thing she noticed was that it was quiet: too quiet. “Asami, babe? You guys home?” She called out, as she removed her boots.

“I’m upstairs!” Asami’s reply came from above her. Korra smiled to herself, and followed the sound of her wife’s voice. It led her to their bedroom. She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight before her. Asami stood next to the bed, wearing nothing but their favorite red strap-on. Korra’s mouth went dry, and her stomach did a somersault.

“W-where are the kids?” She managed to force out.

“I asked Tenzin and Pema to watch them for tonight.” Asami replied.

“A-and the staff?” Korra continued, trying and failing to pull her gaze off her beautiful wife’s bare skin.

“Is this really what you want to talk about?” Asami chuckled, placing a hand on her hip.

“N-no.” The Avatar muttered, blushing furiously.

“I’ve been doing some thinking lately,” Asami began, walking towards her slowly. Korra swore that her heart was trying to jump out of her chest, as her nude wife came closer and closer to her. “And I think that I’m ready to play again. If you are?”

“How may I serve you, Mistress?” Korra replied, kneeling before Asami. The raven haired woman smiled broadly. Her whole body trembled with excitement. Asami came to a stop before her, the tip of the dildo teasingly close to Korra’s face. She resisted the urge to reach out and touch it, she hadn’t been given permission yet.

“Do you like my cock, princess?” Asami purred, running a hand up and down the rubber member.

“Yes, Mistress.” Korra replied obediently. She licked her lips to emphasize her words. A pang of need shot down to her sex, and she felt wetness begin to seep out. Asami continued to stare down at her hungrily, hand still stroking the toy.

“Of course you like my cock, because you’re just a little slut aren’t you?” Asami purred, as she began to walk around her kneeling wife slowly. Korra wiggled her hips, fingers digging into her thighs. The Avatar was certain that she’d explode with excitement if Asami didn’t touch her soon. “Settle down, princess.” The CEO said sternly, placing her hands on Korra’s shoulders. “I haven’t gotten to play with my favorite toy in a while, and I have no intention of rushing things tonight.” Goosebumps rose all over Korra’s body, it had been far too long since Asami had addressed her as her toy.

“S-sorry, Mistress.” Korra replied shyly. “It’s just been so long, and I’m so excited.” Asami moved to stand before the Avatar again. The raven haired woman leaned down so their faces were level.

“I know, my pet. I’m excited too.” She purred. “But we have all night, princess.” Asami straightened up, and gripped the base of her rubber cock with one hand. “Now be a good little pet, and show me how much you love my cock.”

Leaning forward, Korra opened her mouth and ran her tongue up from the base of the toy, until she reached the tip. The familiar taste of rubber filled her mouth, but she didn’t care. Her Mistress had given her an order, and she was going to fulfill it. Opening her mouth wider, she leaned forward until she felt it touch the back of her throat. She forced back a gag, and began to slowly bob her head up and down Asami’s length.

“Good girl, princess!” Asami praised, sliding her fingers into her wife’s hair. Korra looked up into the brilliant emerald eyes she loved so much. She smirked around the toy in her mouth, as she continued to move her head, pressing her tongue against the bottom of the shaft as she did. While she knew that Asami couldn’t feel anything, Korra was still going to do her best to put on a good show.

Drool began to escape her mouth and run down her chin, but she didn’t care. The only thing she was focused on was the toy in her mouth, and the words of encouragement coming from her Mistress. Korra relaxed her throat, and slid her head down the toy slowly until her nose touched Asami’s hips.

“That’s it, my sweet girl,” The raven haired woman cooed. “Take all of it for me, baby.” Korra gagged in response, slowly sliding her head back before sliding forward once again. “Touch me, princess.” Asami purred. Korra reached up and gripped her wife’s pale thighs in her hands. She continued to run her mouth all along the rubber shaft, until her jaw was aching and her lungs demanded air.

She slid her head back and released the tip with a loud pop! Korra looked up at her wife, panting and drooling all over herself. But she didn’t care, as long as her Mistress was happy. Asami’s brilliant green eyes sparkled with emotion, and she smiled broadly. The CEO leaned down to steal a kiss.

“Strip for me, princess.” Asami purred, straightening up. Asami turned towards her vanity, giving Korra a view of her wife’s perfect ass. The Avatar quickly got to her feet and began pulling off her clothes. She heard the fabric of her panties rip as she clawed at them, but ignored it. Once she was naked, she sank to her knees again and waited. “Well, somebody’s being a very good girl tonight.” Asami teased, smirking when she saw Korra’s kneeling form.

“Now before we go any further tonight, baby, I need to know something.” Asami said, standing before the kneeling woman. She held something in her hands. “Are you okay with wearing this again?” The raven haired woman asked, opening her hands. Korra’s collar laid across the pale skin of her wife’s hands.

“Yes, Mistress, please!” Korra replied, surprised by how desperate her voice sounded. She hadn’t realized just how much she’d missed wearing the garment until she saw it again. She struggled to contain her excitement, as Asami leaned down to buckle the collar around her neck.

“Is that good? It’s not too tight?” The CEO asked.

“Yes, Mistress, it’s perfect.” Korra replied, turning her head to kiss Asami’s bicep. The other woman stole a chaste kiss, before straightening up and snapping her fingers. Korra’s whole body shivered at the familiar sound.

“On the bed.” Asami commanded. The Avatar complied immediately, pulling herself up into the mattress and setting into her usual position: on her hands and knees, with her ass in the air and head on the pillows. She heard her wife’s musical laughter behind her. “No, princess, I want you on your back tonight.” Asami purred. Korra rolled over in time to see the CEO crawling across the mattress. The other woman positioned herself so that she was straddling Korra’s prone form. “I’m going to look you in the eyes while I fuck you.”

“P-please take me, Mistress.” Korra stammered, her sex aching with need. She wanted to feel Asami’s shaft inside her more than anything, but she resisted the urge to move. She was Asami’s toy tonight, and the older woman had made it clear that she wasn’t in a hurry.

“Did I say you could speak, toy?” Asami purred, leaning down to nip at Korra’s neck. The Avatar let out a needy whimper, but didn’t reply. “That’s better.” The other woman chuckled. Her wife’s ruby red lips pressed against Korra’s, and worked their way down the younger woman’s jawline. Asami nibbled gently as she kissed her way down Korra’s neck, and collar bone. “Spirits, I’ve wanted to do this for so long!” Korra let out a deep moan, as Asami sucked at the flesh between her breasts, biting hard enough to bruise.

“So needy!” Asami teased. “Is my poor little princess all pent up from not getting to cum?” Korra fisted her hands in the sheets, as Asami’s nimble fingers began to toy with her already hardened nipples. The Avatar let out a long groan at the contact. Her nipples were easily one of the most sensitive parts of her body, and Asami knew it. “I asked you a question, princess.”

“Y-yes, Mistress.” Korra stuttered, breathing hard.

“When did I last let you have an orgasm, pet?” Asami’s hands palmed Korra’s tan breasts, gripping them tightly.

“T-two weeks!” The Avatar gasped. “It’s been two weeks, Mistress.” Asami leaned down to kiss her briefly.

“And do you think you deserve an orgasm, baby?” She purred against Korra’s lips.

“Please, Mistress!” Korra whimpered. “Please!” She bucked her hips up into Asami to emphasize her begging. Asami chuckled, and turned her attention back to the other woman’s breasts. She leaned down to wrap her lips around Korra’s left nipple and sucked hard. Korra’s chest arched up into her wife, and the Avatar moaned loudly. Asami used her free hand to tease Korra’s opposite nipple, rolling the stiff nub between her fingers. “Fuck! M-mistress please!”

Asami replied by biting her nipple lightly. Korra let out a shout of pleasure, her whole body squirming under her wife. The CEO’s ruby red lips moved to the opposite nipple and repeated the attention she’d lavished on the left. Korra squirmed and whimpered, gripping the sheets so tightly that they ripped under her fingers. She bit her lip to keep from begging Asami to hurry up. Asami released her nipple with an audible popping sound, then began to kiss her way down Korra’s toned abs. The Avatar’s heart pounded, as the other woman's lips stopped just shy of her groin.

“You’re so wet for me, princess!” Asami cooed. Korra let out a loud moan, as one of her wife’s fingers touched her folds teasingly. “And oh so needy!” Asami leaned down and blew a breath of air over her aching mound.

“P-please, Mistress!” Korra begged.

“Please mistress, what?” Asami replied coolly.

“Please fuck me, Mistress!” The Avatar said, whimpering as Asami’s finger teased her sensitive folds again.

“Oh I’m going to, princess.” The CEO purred. “Now hush, and stop trying to rush me or I might just decide not to let you finish after all.” Asami forced Korra’s legs apart and settled in between them. Korra leaned her head back into the pillows, shutting her eyes. “Spirits, you have a beautiful pussy Korbear!” The Water Tribe woman blushed furiously at the praise. “And I love the new look you did here.” Asami continued, running a finger through the small patch of carefully trimmed pubes Korra had left just above her sex.

Asami leaned down and ran her tongue through Korra’s folds slowly. Korra bit back a scream at the new sensation. The CEO parted her wife’s folds, and plunged her tongue past her entrance.

“Spirits!” Korra shouted, her hips arching up into Asami’s face. The Avatar moaned, as Asami lapped and sucked at her mound. She buried her hand in Asami’s silky hair, holding her in place. “Fuck, ‘Sami, please don’t stop!” She let out a desperate whimper, as Asami pulled away.

“What did you call me?” She asked. It took a long moment for Korra’s pleasure-filled brain to process her wife’s words.

“S-sorry, Mistress.” The Avatar replied sheepishly. Asami slid her hand down between Korra’s legs, using her fingers to tease her aching clit. A long, loud sound of pleasure escaped Korra’s lips.

“That’s more like it.” Asami purred, leaning down to lap at her wife’s folds once more. Korra’s back arched, and she let out an even louder groan, as Asami twirled her tongue around her entrance.

“Spirits, Mistress please, I’m so close!” She begged. Korra was absolutely certain that she’d cry if Asami decided to deny her an orgasm again. “Please can I cum, Mistress?” She bit her lip, trying her hardest to hold back the wave of pleasure building in her core.

“Yes, baby, you may cum.” Asami said, pulling away, her fingers still teasing Korra’s clit. With one last twirl of Asami’s thumb, the Avatar came undone. A scream of pleasure bubbled out of Korra’s throat, her back arching. Her whole body shook, as she rode out her orgasm. Asami continued to praise her as she did. “That’s it, my pet! Come undone for me, baby!” Korra was vaguely aware of her wife’s lips on her neck, and her arms wrapping around her. “It’s okay, princess, just let it all out.” The Avatar leaned into the hug, her body coated in sweat and her breathing heavy.

“S-spirits, ‘Sami, that was intense.” Korra said, after catching her breath.

“Shh, baby, just rest.” Asami cooed, running a hand down Korra’s back. “Because I’m not done playing with my favorite toy yet.” Korra let out a soft chuckle and buried her face between Asami’s breasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with this one, had a mix up and nearly posted the wrong chapter. So I had to sort out my notes, then real life distracted me as well.
> 
> But holy crap, eighteen chapters! Any thoughts on what the twentieth should be? 
> 
> Also don’t forget that you can make suggestions for something you’d like to see in future chapters, and thanks so much for reading. And, yes, I know it’s random that I suddenly started having Korra call Asami Mistress, let me know if you’d like to see more of that in future chapters or not.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen

The next few months went by surprisingly fast for the Sato family. Hope had started attending school, meanwhile Aang continued to be a tiny terror at home. Now that he’d mastered walking, the toddler was constantly trying to roam the mansion on his own. Something which brought no end of stress for the Avatar and the Engineer. Luckily, Asami had decided to put up small wooden gates to try to limit Aang’s access to certain parts of the home. The gates proved to be an excellent idea, though the toddler seemed to view them as a new challenge to conquer. All the while, Korra kept an eye on their son, both to make sure he wasn’t doing anything he wasn’t supposed to be doing, and to see if he was a bender or not.

This of course had an effect on Korra and Asami’s more intimate moments. So the two women had learned to take advantage of the moments they had alone together.

“S-spirits, ‘Sami!” Korra whimpered. Asami had the Avatar pinned against the wall of Air Temple Island’s bathhouse. They’d come over to simply drop off Aang so that Pema could babysit for them. Originally, the plan had been to then rush home for some much needed playtime. But they hadn’t gotten very far. Asami had given Korra an evil smirk that the younger woman recognized immediately, and the next thing she knew she had been led into the bathhouse and pinned to the wall.

“Hush, sweetie, or somebody’s gonna hear you.” Asami scolded mockingly. The engineer had one hand up under Korra’s vest, palming one of her breasts through her chest binding. The other hand was pressed firmly between Korra’s thighs, teasing her through the fabric. A few weeks ago, Asami had given the Avatar a new rule: Korra wasn’t allowed to masterbate any longer, so the only sexual release she got was from their playtimes together. Which had been rather infrequent since the two had become parents.

“P-please, Mistress!” Korra begged. Her thighs trembled uncontrollably, and her sex was practically dripping with need. It had been so long since her last release, and spirits did she need it again!

“Aw, is my little Avatar feeling frustrated?” Asami cooed, leaning down to kiss Korra’s neck. “Does my little pet need to cum?” The CEO’s slim hand continued to rub against Korra’s groin teasingly. The Avatar bit her lip to hold back a groan. “I asked you a question.” Asami added, nipping at Korra’s neck lightly.

“Y-yes, Mistress, I want to cum!” Korra huffed. Asami responded by sliding her hand down her wife’s pants. Korra gasped, as she felt the CEO’s fingers slid between her folds. She nearly came at that sensation alone, but held back her pleasure. “P-please, Mistress, let me cum.”

“Not yet.” Asami replied, running a finger in slow circles around Korra’s entrance. The Avatar whimpered loudly, as Asami continued to kiss at her neck and jawline. “Easy, baby, or do you want someone to walk in on us?” The thought of someone catching them in the act was a secret desire of Korra’s, though she was too nervous to share that with her wife.

“Maybe you do.” Asami continued to tease the captive Avatar. Korra’s whole body shuddered, as Asami’s thumb twirled around her clit. “Maybe you do want someone to see their Avatar being played like an instrument.” A rush of wetness seeped from Korra’s sex. Part of her mind was certain that she’d ruined her pants, but she didn’t care.

Asami removed her hands to pull Korra’s pants and underwear down to her knees, before slipping a hand between her thighs once more. The Avatar blushed furiously, glancing at the door. Lewd wet noises filled the room, as Asami slid two fingers past Korra’s entrance and started pumping them vigorously. Korra wrapped her arms around her wife’s neck, clinging onto her.

“Oh fuck!” The Avatar let her head fall back against the wall, moaning loudly. “Y-yes, Mistress, right there!” She moaned, Asami’s fingers curled to tease at her swollen front wall.

“Don’t you cum!” Asami growled against her neck. Korra whined needily, but tried her hardest to hold back her rising pleasure. “That’s my good girl.” Asami purred. “Now you may cum, princess.”

“T-thank you, Mistress!” Korra gasped, between heavy breaths. Her knees turned to jelly, and she would’ve fallen if not for Asami's support. The Avatar clamped a hand over her mouth to try covering up the loud moan that bubbled up out of her chest. Asami continued to ease her fingers in and out, helping to ease her wife through her orgasm. Korra slumped against the CEO, breathing heavily.

“That’s my good girl, princess!” Asami cooed, removing her hand from between Korra’s legs. Korra leaned back and licked her wife’s fingers clean. Reveling in the taste of herself on Asami’s skin.

“That was intense.” She said quietly. “We should get going before somebody finds us though.” Asami laughed and nodded in agreement.

“You’ll need to waterbend your pants dry then.” The CEO said, gesturing to the large wet spot on the crotch of Korra’s loose pants. The Avatar blushed heavily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, and the delay. I just got distracted by life and hadn’t felt inspired to write much smut lately.
> 
> That being said, we’re getting closer to the twentieth chapter, so if you have any suggestions for what that should be let me know.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

This was not how Avatar Korra had imagined her day would go. In fact, she was fairly certain that she wouldn’t have been able to dream up something like this even if she tried. Yet here she was, trying her best to balance on the bizarre new shoes Asami had given her. The creaking of leather mixed with the squeaking of the carriage’s wheels, and the laughter of the CEO behind her. How had she ended up like this you ask? Well it all started forty-five minutes earlier:

—

Korra had been minding her own business, practicing her bending forms. It was a beautiful day in Republic City, and the Avatar had decided to get some fresh air while she practiced. Her muscles were pleasantly sore, and a thin sheet of sweat coated her skin by the time she finished. Bending at the waist, Korra picked up her towel and patted down her face. Once she was semi-dry, she settled down into the lotus position and closed her eyes. She’d just managed to start drifting off into the Spirit World, when she heard familiar footsteps behind her.

“Spirits, what a gorgeous day it is!” Asami’s voice sounded behind her. Korra smiled, turning to look over her shoulder. Her jaw nearly fell off at the sight before her. Asami was wearing a black leather corset, which hugged her curves, and made her pale breasts look like they were going to spill out over the top. Covering her hips was a matching pair of leather panties. Both garments had red trimming around the edges. Her long legs were dressed in red fishnet stockings and her black knee high leather boots. Long black gloves covered her hands and forearms. She’d tied raven hair back in a braid, which was tossed over her left shoulder. She carried a riding crop in one hand.

“Uh...A…’Sami?” Korra stuttered, her brain short circuiting for a moment. A twinge of excitement crawled down her spine and settled between her legs. Spirits, her wife was absolutely beautiful! “W-what’s with all that?” The Avatar asked, gesturing vaguely at the other woman’s outfit.

“My, whatever do you mean, princess?” Asami purred, her ruby red lips twisting into an evil grin. Fuck, there’s that tone! Korra thought, gulping. The sudden change in the CEO’s demeanor made her whole body tremble in response.

“T-the...uh, y-you know...l-leather.” Korra managed to force out. She felt her face begin to heat up, as Asami approached her, swaying her hips seductively. The other woman leaned down, offering Korra an unobstructed view of her chest.

“Oh, this.” Asami chuckled, motioning to her outfit. “Well, I was just in the process of making a new outfit for myself,” The CEO began, straightening up and turning to give the sitting brunette a view of her leather covered ass. “When I suddenly remembered that you had mentioned that you had a certain attraction to leather.” Asami turned her head, radiant emerald eyes boring down into Korra. The Avatar shivered slightly, biting her lip. “Do you like it?”

“Y-yes.” Korra stammered, blushing furiously.

“Yes, what?” Asami replied, arching an eyebrow.

“Yes, Mistress, I love your outfit!” Korra corrected herself quickly, moving so that she was on her knees before the other woman. Asami smiled, turning to face her wife once more. She leaned down and stole a chaste kiss.

“Good, because I have something similar for you to wear.” She cooed, the evil grin returning. Korra gulped.

—

The “new outfit” Asami had mentioned turned out to be a matching pair of skin-tight leather pants and a shirt. The shirt hugged her breasts to her chest tightly, but not painfully. It had straps on the back, which allowed Asami to bind Korra’s arms behind her. The pants hugged her legs perfectly, showing of the lines of her muscles with surprising detail. Her feet had been placed in matching leather boots. But to her surprise, instead of the normal sole, they had what looked to be ostrich-horse hooves on the base. Asami had instructed her to walk around a little to get accustomed to the feel of them.

The two women stood in the small garage that stood next to the race track on the Sato Estate. Once Korra had gotten used to the new boots, and to walking with her arms bound behind her back, Asami attached a leash to her collar and led her out to the track. To Korra’s confusion, a small carriage was sitting on the track. It only had room for one passenger, and looked like it was designed to be pulled by an ostrich-horse, rather than one of the mechanical carriages she’d seen Future Industries build.

“Don’t worry, princess,” Asami began, as they came to a stop before the carriage. “I’ve given the staff today off, and the kids are with Senna and Tonraq. So nobody will interrupt us.”

“What exactly are we going to be doing, Mistress?” Korra asked, frowning slightly.

“You mean you haven’t figured it out?” Asami giggled. Korra shot her a look. “Easy, princess, I’m only teasing.” The CEO added, holding up her hands defensively and smirking. “At the risk of sounding like a total cliche, I always wanted a pony growing up. My father always said no, however. So I figured, since you already love being my puppy so much, I thought that you’d enjoy doing this for me too.” Korra’s heart skipped a beat, as she realized what Asami was implying.

“Y-you want me to be your pony?” Korra asked, flashing her trademark lopsided grin. Asami nodded. The Avatar bit her lip thoughtfully, as she considered the request. “Okay, let’s do it. I’m dressed for the part anyway, after all.”

Asami directed her to stand in front of the carriage, then slipped a harness over her shoulders, and began buckling it into place. The smell and sound of the leather around her drove Korra’s arousal to new heights. She tried rubbing her thighs together to get some relief, but her tight pants prevented her gaining any stimulation. That is, until Asami walked around in front of her, and leaned down to pull a thick strap up between Korra’s thighs. It nestled snugly against the Avatar’s groin, teasing the sensitive flesh beneath. Lastly, Asami produced a smaller harness.

“Open up.” She commanded. Korra complied, and Asami slid a thick leather strap between her teeth, securing it in place with two straps that buckled behind her head. “Alrighty then, shall we get started?” Asami purred. The CEO was practically hopping with excitement, a huge smile on her face. Korra rolled her eyes and nodded eagerly. The raven haired woman disappeared behind her, and Korra was vaguely aware of her settling into the carriage she was attached to. She let out a surprised yelp, as Asami’s riding crop came down on her thigh. “Forward, princess!” Her wife commanded.

Korra grunted, and took a step forward. To her surprise, the carriage wasn’t that heavy or difficult to pull. Of course my genius wife would’ve thought of that too. She thought. Which each step, the strap between her legs ground against her already overly sensitive mound. The constant stimulation soon drove all other thoughts from her mind, except to keep moving.

“Now this is living!” Asami called out from behind her. The sound of her wife’s musical laughter made Korra’s heart swoon. Sure, she might’ve looked absolutely ridiculous right now, but she didn’t care. The only thing that mattered to her right now was that her mistress was happy. “See, I told you that I could help you exercise, Korbear!” Asami teased. “Now hurry up, pony!” The CEO urged, smacking her with the riding crop once again. Korra grunted and quickened her pace.

—

“Korra! Asami!” Mako shouted, shutting the door behind him as he entered the mansion. The only reply was the faint echo of his own voice. “Spirits, sometimes I hate how big this place is.” He sighed, as he began to search for the two women. After roughly twenty minutes of failed searching, he glanced out a window and thought he saw movement out on the track. “Huh, guess they’re testing something.” He muttered, venturing back downstairs and heading out through the mansion’s back door.

The jog across the estate was a short one, but he still had to take a moment to catch his breath when he reached the track. He wasn’t getting any younger, after all. As he stood there, he gained a better look at what he’d seen from the mansion. What he had assumed was another of Asami’s test Satomobile designs, was in fact a small carriage being pulled by what appeared to be an animal of some kind. Just what are they doing out here? He thought, as the carriage rounded the curve and approached him slowly.

“Asami!” Mako shouted, waving his arms. The closer it got, the more he became puzzled by what was pulling it. What he had mistaken for an animal, was in fact a person. A person with tanned skin and brunette hair tied in a familiar style. “Korra?” Sure enough, the Avatar was dressed in a strange leather outfit and was pulling the carriage behind her. She came to a stop before him, her sweaty face beginning to grow bright red.

“Mako? What the hell are you doing here?” Asami said, as she hopped out of the carriage. Her outfit made Mako blush furiously.

“I, uh, n-needed to t-talk to you about s-something.” He stammered, forcing his eyes to stay on Asami’s face. “I tried c-calling, but nobody was answering. Is-is that Korra?” He asked, nodding his head towards the leather-clad figure. He wasn’t entirely sure that he really wanted to know, let alone why he’d felt the compulsion to ask that question.

“Yes, why?” Asami replied dryly. “What is it that you wanted to talk about?”

“Uhhh,” He started, then frowned. The bizarre sight had made his mind go suddenly blank. “You know what, I suddenly don’t know.” He sighed, shaking his head. “I’m just gonna go.”

“Are you sure that you don’t want to go for a ride?” Asami teased. Korra gave an annoyed grunt. Mako froze, feeling his whole face start to burn.

“Uhhh, n-no t-thanks,” The detective stuttered. “I-I‘ll p-pass.” He turned and hurried away, while both women laughed.

—

“I’m so sorry, princess.” Asami said, after Mako’s figure finally disappeared from view. She felt suddenly very guilty that they’d been caught. She’d taken every precaution to avoid that exact thing, but it had happened anyway. “I honestly didn’t intend for anyone to see us like this.” As she spoke, she removed the smaller harness and mouth piece from Korra’s head.

“It’s okay, ‘Sami.” Korra replied with a sigh. “I mean, it was humiliating, but in a good way.” Asami arched an eyebrow inquisitively. The Avatar blushed and looked at the ground. “Can we talk about that later? Mako showing up kinda ruined the mood for me.”

“Sure thing, princess.” Asami cooed. “I was actually going to say our safe word anyway, because of that.” She unhooked Korra from the carriage and released her arms from the bindings. They held hands, as they walked back towards the mansion.

“At least I’m taller than you now.” Korra teased, smiling broadly. The boots had added several inches to her height. Once they were inside the mansion, they helped each other undress and went to their bathroom to run a bubble bath.

“You did an amazing job as my pony, princess.” Asami said, as she opened a bottle of wine. Korra smiled up at her. The Avatar was perched on the side of their bathtub, keeping an eye on the water level. Meanwhile, Asami poured them both a glass of their favorite white wine. She handed the glasses to Korra, before slipping into the water. The Avatar handed the glasses back to her, and joined her wife. Both women sat with their backs to one end of the tub, facing each other, with their legs tangled together between them.

“To quote my amazing wife: ‘now this is living!’” Korra sighed, as Asami handed over her wine glass.

“Huh, you’d better not tell her about me then.” Asami teased, before sipping from her own glass. Korra chuckled, then leaned her head back against the tub and closed her eyes. Asami watched her wife for a long moment, slowly rubbing the Avatar’s muscled legs with her feet. “So, you mentioned back at the track that Mako catching us was a good kind of humiliation?” Asami questioned.

“That’s true, I did say that.” Korra replied, opening her eyes once more. “I’ve been meaning to tell you about that, I just haven’t really known how.”

“Tell me about what?” Asami pressed gently. Korra took a long drink of her wine, before replying.

“That I’ve been secretly hoping that someone would catch us in the act.” The Avatar blushed deeply as she spoke. “I-I mean, I didn’t really want it to happen. Or at least, I wasn’t sure if I really did or not.”

“I’ve actually been having similar thoughts.” Asami confessed quietly, her pale face flushing. Korra flashed her trademark lopsided grin.

“Oh really now?” She teased. “The ‘I prefer to keep my sex life private’ Asami Sato was secretly wishing to be caught in the act?”

“It’s no more scandalous than the almighty Avatar wanting the same thing.” Asami replied, smugly.

“True enough.” Korra shrugged. The two women fell into a comfortable silence, just sipping at their wine and enjoying each other’s companionship. It wasn’t until they had gotten out of the tub and were drying off, that Asami finally broke the quiet.

“In all honesty though, how long do you think it’ll be before Mako will speak to us again?” She asked, laughing.

“Oh, I’m sure it won’t be long for you.” Korra replied, smirking. “But it’ll be a month before he’ll even look at me again.” She added, as she slipped into the white tank top and sweatpants she used as pajamas. Asami settled on a silk crimson nightgown.

“True, I think we really broke that poor man this time.” The CEO sighed, as she collapsed onto their bed. Korra crawled up after her, and nuzzled into her wife’s side. Asami wrapped her arms around the Avatar tightly. “I meant what I said though, Korbear, you did an excellent job as my pony. I’m so proud of you!” She pressed a kiss to the top of Korra’s head. The Avatar let out a sigh of content, burying her face in Asami’s chest.

“I don’t care if the world is ending,” Korra muttered into the CEO’s breasts. “I just want to lay here in your arms for the rest of the night. Please don’t let me go, ‘Sami.”

“I would never, princess.” Asami replied, stroking her wife’s hair gently. “Just rest, cutie, I’ll keep you safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, the long spoken of chapter twenty. Seriously, though, words cannot express how grateful I am for each of you who read this and helped my work gain so much attention. When I first start this project, I didn’t think it would go farther than a couple of chapters at most. So you can imagine how strange it feels to be posting my twentieth chapter.
> 
> And I want to give an extra thank you to everybody who commented suggestions for things they wanted to see in future chapters. Also, don’t worry, I’m not going to be giving up on this series just yet. So if you made a suggestion that hasn’t been written yet, rest assured that I will get to it eventually I promise. That being said, if you happen to have something that you’d like to see me add to this series, then don’t be afraid to comment it down below. Your suggestions are a fun challenge for my writing skills, and I love how creative y’all can be.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

Chapter Twenty-one

Avatar Korra felt slightly silly. Though, it was too late to back out now. She’d already dropped the kids off with Jinora, she’d had to bribe the airbending master with a rare book from the Fire Nation, in order to get her to babysit. And everything else was ready to go. Well, except for her. She’d bathed, and tied her hair back into a braid. Now she was standing in the bedroom she shared with Asami. The Avatar was staring at a nondescript brown shopping bag, which sat on Asami’s vanity, suddenly feeling hesitant.

She reached into the bag and pulled out it’s contents. It was a silken black dress, with white trimming. It came with a white apron and simple black shoes, as well. With a sigh, Korra pulled on the uniform, purposely leaving off her underwear. She’d have to remember to visit that tailor again, because the dress was a perfect fit. The neckline was low-cut, showing off an ample amount of her cleavage, and the skirt only reached to her mid thigh. She took a look at herself in the full-length mirror.

“Oh. My. Spirits.” The Avatar sighed, blushing. She’d never worn something so...feminine before. But she had to admit, it was a good look on her. Maybe I’ll let Asami redo my wardrobe after all. She thought, turning to get a look at her backside. Sighing in content, Korra slipped on the shoes before heading downstairs. Now all she had to do was wait.

—

Asami Sato had completely forgotten about her and Korra’s wedding anniversary, until she was halfway home. Cursing like a sailor, she’d spun her roadster around and hurried back into the City to find a last-minute gift for her wife. Normally, she would’ve had something planned out weeks in advance, but work had become more demanding now that her Water Tribe Trade Deal was up and running.

She’d settled on a bouquet of snowdrops and a box of chocolates. The flowers because, despite all her boasting, Korra actually loved romantic little gifts like flowers. Especially snowdrops, since the smell reminded her of the South Pole. The chocolate was simply because her wife had a weakness for it. Asami finally drove up the long path leading to their mansion, and parked her roadster in the garage. She checked her hair one last time in the rearview mirror, before heading inside.

“Korra! Kids, I’m home!” Asami called, as she walked through the foyer. “Korra? Baby, anybody here?” She added, feeling mildly concerned by the silence that greeted her. Then she stepped into the doorway that led to the living room, and her heart nearly stopped. Korra was standing in the center of the room, wearing a silken black dress that hugged her athletic body perfectly. The neckline was cut low, showing off an almost indecent amount of cleavage, and the skirt looked to end a few inches below the other woman’s hips. A frilly white apron was tied around the Avatar’s waist.

“Welcome home, Mistress.” Korra replied, flashing the lopsided grin that Asami loved so much. “Would you care for some wine?” Korra added, gesturing towards the coffee table. An already opened wine bottle and two glasses rested on it.

“I...uh.” Asami stammered, the sight of her wife temporarily robbing her brain of higher thinking. The Avatar’s perfectly toned, muscular arms and legs were on full display, and the CEO was having a very difficult time not staring at them.

“Are you okay, Mistress?” Korra asked, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

“Uh, yes, of-of course!” Asami stammered, perhaps a little too loudly. “And I’d love some wine, thank you.”

“As you command, Mistress.” The Avatar said, bending at the waist, and began pouring the CEO a glass. Asami’s breath hitched. The silken black dress rose up the other woman’s legs as she bent over, giving her an unobstructed view. Korra wasn’t wearing underwear. Her wife’s smoothly shaved vagina and part of her ass were on full display. A wave of excitement crawled down her spine and settled between her legs. She had a sudden urge to lunge forward and rip that flimsy dress of her wife, but she held it back. Her competitive nature simply wouldn’t allow her to give in yet.

“Fuck.” Asami whispered, biting her lip.

“Something wrong, Mistress?” Korra asked, straightening up and holding out the now half-filled wine glass. Asami blinked at it, suddenly remembering that her hands were full.

“Oh, these are for you!” The raven haired woman said, offering up the gifts. Smiling, Korra set aside the glass and accepted them. The Avatar’s smile deepened, as she sniffed the snowdrops. “So, where is everybody?”

“I asked Jinora to watch the kids, and gave the staff tonight off.” Korra explained, as she set her gifts on the table. “If that’s okay with you, Mistress?” Asami smirked. Her wife clearly wanted to play. Okay then, I’m game. Let’s see who can break character first. She thought.

“Hmm, I don’t know, I suppose that I can allow that.” Asami purred, slipping into her role as dominant as easily as she did in her other roles of wife, mother and CEO. She lowered herself onto the couch with an evil smirk. “Oh, dear. Seems I forgot my wine. Be a doll and a grab it for me, would you?”

“Certainly, Mistress.” Korra replied, blushing slightly. The Avatar stood before her wife, back facing the other woman, and bent over to pick up the glass. Asami reached up and ran her fingers over Korra’s thighs. She reveled in the feeling. Korra’s skin was silky smooth, contrasted perfectly by the unyielding muscles beneath. Her touch drew a sigh from the other woman. Asami withdrew her hands reluctantly, as Korra straightened up and turned around. “Here you are.”

“Thank you so much!” Asami purred, accepting the glass. She took a sip, while considering what to have her wife do next. An idea popped into her head. Faking a wince of pain, she sighed heavily.

“Something wrong, Mistress?” Korra asked.

“Oh, it’s nothing.” Asami replied, waving her free hand vaguely. “Just my feet. Who knew that a love for heels would come with such a price?” She added, wiggling her feet as she spoke. Korra was fascinated by them, and Asami knew it. “Could you do me a huge favor and rub them, please? I’d be oh so appreciative.”

“As you wish, Mistress.” The Avatar said, kneeling before her wife. Asami raised an eyebrow curiously, and leaned back to enjoy the view. Moving slowly, Korra unbuckled and removed Asami’s heels. Her fingers went to work immediately, kneading at the sore flesh of the CEO’s feet.

“Oh, spirits!” Asami sighed, leaning her head back. If there was one thing that Korra excelled at besides bending, it was messages. Probably due to the other woman’s upper body strength, no doubt.

—

Korra knew what her wife was trying to do. The Avatar focused on the movement of her fingers, as she slowly caressed Asami’s left foot. Both women knew that one of Korra’s biggest turn ons was her wife’s feet. She’d nearly given up on their little game when Asami had suggested the foot rub. But, of course, the Avatar wasn’t going to lose so easily. She kept massaging the same foot, until Asami ordered her to switch.

“Yes, Mistress.” Korra replied, obediently. She smirked, as the use of the title made her wife tremble slightly. The Avatar decided to push her luck a little. “Is there anything else that I can do to serve you?” Asami stared down at her with a hungry look in her radiant green eyes, biting her lip thoughtfully.

“Get over my knee.” The CEO purred, setting aside her wine. Korra complied immediately, standing up and laying herself across her wife’s lap. The humiliation of being in such a compromising position filled her with arousal. “It’s very rude of you to tease me like this, Princess.” Asami began, running her hand over Korra’s backside lightly. “You’re not even wearing underwear, are you? Such a dirty little slut!” The Avatar let out a soft yelp, as the first blow landed on her left cheek.

“Yes, Mistress, I’m a dirty little slut!” Korra breathed. “What’re you going to do about it?” She added, smirking. Most of the time, the Water Tribe woman loved to submit willingly to her beautiful wife. But other times, it was more fun to test the other woman’s dominance. She felt the skirt of her dress being pulled up over her ass, and gulped slightly.

“Well, now, somebody’s feeling mouthy.” Asami purred, running her fingers over Korra’s perfectly toned cheeks teasingly. Her fingernails bit into the other woman’s skin slightly, leaving long scratch marks. Korra hissed softly. “Aw, did Princess suddenly go shy now that she’s been caught?”

“N-no.” Korra replied, her voice trembling with excitement. Asami’s hand came down once again, hard. The Avatar yelped.

“I think that twelve spanks should make up for your earlier attitude.” The CEO explained, still caressing the other woman’s backside. “Including the two I already gave you. But, this time, I want you to count them out for me, loudly. And don’t forget to thank me for them.”

“Y-Yes, Mistress.” The Avatar muttered, feeling suddenly nervous. Smack! The next blow came without warning, and was slightly harder than the others. “Three, thank you Mistress!” Korra shouted. The familiar sting of Asami’s hand on her ass sent a wave of pleasure to her sex. With each successive blow, Korra was certain to count them out, and as well as thanking Asami repeatedly. Each time her wife’s hand came down a little harder, until eventually Korra was a limp and whimpering mess. Until, finally, the last blow landed.

“Easy, baby!” Asami cooed, pulling the Avatar up into her arms. Korra immediately clung to the other woman, burying her face in her neck. “Shh, sweetie, it’s okay. All is forgiven and you’re safe now, I promise.” Asami repeated those words, over and over until Korra had finally calmed down. The CEO stood, still cradling her wife against her chest. “Let’s get you upstairs shall we, Princess?”

—

As much as she enjoyed their play, Asami found that she liked the aftercare even more. She could fuss all over her amazing wife and not need to feel even slightly foolish. For her part, Korra seemed to enjoy it as well. The younger woman was always very clingy and shy after playtime. Not that Asami minded in the least.

“Okay, Princess, what would you like to do now?” She asked, once they reached their bedroom. She was reluctant to set the Avatar down, despite the fact that her arms were beginning to protest supporting the added weight.

“C-Can we just cuddle, please?” Korra whispered.

“Of course we can, baby.” Asami purred, turning her head to kiss the other woman’s cheek. “Anything for my forever girl.” Korra giggled at the reference. They separated with some hesitation, before crawling onto the bed together. Neither of them bothering to remove their shoes.

“Happy anniversary, Asami.” Korra sighed, stealing a quick kiss. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, my adorable little princess.” Asami teased, reaching up to tap Korra on the nose with her finger.

“Hey!” The Avatar protested. “I’m not adorable! I’m fierce!” Korra flexed her arm, though she had a pout on her face that was most definitely adorable.

“Of course you are, baby.” Asami laughed. She leaned down to kiss her wife once more. The two women laid in comfortable silence, their arms wrapped around one another. “So what was your favorite part of our wedding?” The CEO asked eventually. Korra bit her lip thoughtfully.

“Probably that dance you had with my Dad.” The Avatar answered with a smirk. “What about yours?”

“You mean besides what happened afterwards?” Asami replied, immediately.

“Asami!” Korra said, indignantly. A deep blush covered the younger woman’s face. The CEO laughed, pulling her wife closer to her side.

“Oh, sweetie, one of these days I’m going to train you not to be so awkward about sex talk anymore.” Asami said, placing kisses all over Korra’s face. The Avatar giggled. The sound made Asami’s heart swoon. “Besides, you’re just so easy to tease sometimes.” Korra turned, nuzzling her head into Asami’s chest.

“You didn’t answer my question.” She muttered.

“That’s because honestly, I enjoyed the whole ceremony.” Asami said, rubbing her hands up and down Korra’s back. “Except everything that led up to it.”

“Yeah, let’s just agree never to let Suyin Beifong plan any other parties for us.” Korra replied, laughing. “Spirits, but that woman can be scary!”

“Yeah, not to mention very demanding.” Asami agreed. “I thought I was actually going to have to shock her with my glove, to get her to keep that moment of silence for my parents in the ceremony.” While she adored and respected the Metal Clan’s matriarch, Asami had to admit that she didn’t want to have to do business with her again anytime soon.

“Okay, so who do you think cried the most then?” Korra asked, breaking the silence between them.

“Oh definitely Bolin!” The CEO answered easily. “Though he did make a fabulous flower girl.”

“True!” Korra laughed. “Though I’m glad he was only joking about wearing a dress.” The younger woman let out a long sigh, pressing her body tightly against Asami’s. Eventually, the soft snoring of the Avatar filled the room. Asami smiled to herself, as she stared down at her wedding ring. Five years. Five whole years spent with the most amazing, strong and beautiful woman in the world. She couldn’t help but wonder how she’d gotten so lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait on this one, but it took longer than I expected to finish. Also, I decided to try out a new format that showed their point of views better. Let me know what you think.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

Chapter Twenty-Two

Asami had been having what felt like the longest day of her life. Not only did she have trouble sleeping the night before, due to a troublesome nightmare that she didn’t understand, but she’d also decided to wake up earlier than normal in order to head to work. Now, as she was slumped over her desk, she regretted that decision. I should just head home, there’s no point trying to get anything done when I’m like this. She thought, glancing up at the clock. It was only noon. Sighing, she stood up and grabbed her bag.

“Hey, Ming, I’m heading home early today.” Asami said, as she stepped out of her office.

“Oh, okay.” Ming replied, flashing a sympathetic smile. “I can handle things here. Just try and get some rest, okay?” Asami rolled her eyes, smirking. Of course her hyper-vigilant assistant would’ve noticed her exhaustion. She said a quick goodbye, before heading to the parking garage. As tired as she felt, she knew it was probably a bad idea to drive. Luckily, she was able to convince one of the security guards to give her a lift home. The guard made polite conversation, but was otherwise quiet.

Once she was home again, Asami let out a tired huff. She really hoped that she could get some sleep tonight. As she was approaching the mansion, however, Asami caught the sound of a radio playing in the distance. Curious, she followed the sound. It led her to the back yard, where the sight before her made her pause. Avatar Korra was in the process of working out. The Avatar was busy doing push-ups, while listening to a radio show.

Asami bit her lip, as she observed her wife’s routine. The Avatar was dressed only in her chest bindings and a pair of shorts. A thin sheen of sweat coated Korra’s brown skin, and she grunted as she counted out each completed push-up.

“Thirty-seven.” Korra said to herself, seemingly unaware of Asami’s presence. The Avatar lowered and raised herself once more. “Thirty-eight.” Asami’s eyes fixated on her wife’s biceps. The muscles flexed with each movement. A sudden wave of need washed over the CEO. She forgot about her exhaustion, as she began to imagine that amazingly muscular and sweaty body nude and pressed against hers. “You just gonna stare all day?” Korra’s voice shattered Asami’s naughty daydreaming.

“Oh, h-hey.” Asami replied, feeling her cheeks begin to burn. The Avatar finished another two push-ups, then hopped to her feet, flashing her trademark lopsided grin.

“Hey to you too, babe!” Korra said, cheerily. “What’re you doing home?” As she spoke, Korra bent down to pick up a water bottle and began to drink from it hungrily. Asami’s green eyes dropped down to her wife’s abs, watching droplets of sweat roll down the toned muscle. She knew she was openly staring, but didn’t really care, she couldn’t help herself. Part of her wanted to drop to her knees and lick the sweat from her wife’s gorgeous torso.

“I, uh, just couldn’t really focus enough to work.” The CEO replied, forcing herself to look back up at her wife’s face. “Where are the kids?” She asked, hoping to distract herself from the inappropriate thoughts in her mind.

“Hope’s in school.” Korra replied, setting aside the now empty water bottle. “And my parents wanted to see Aang again before they have to go back to the South. I told them that he loved being at the park, and they insisted on taking him there for a while.” Asami smiled. Ever since Senna and Tonraq had met their new grandchildren, the Water Tribe couple had fallen head over heels for them.

“So you’re saying that we have the house to ourselves?” Asami purred, approaching her wife slowly. Korra raised an eyebrow curiously. The CEO kissed her hungrily, burying her hands in Korra’s slightly damp hair. The Avatar was stunned for a brief moment, before kissing her back just as intensely. Korra gripped her wife by the thighs, and picked her up effortlessly. Asami laughed. “You sure know how to sweep a girl off her feet, Mrs. Sato.” She teased.

“Only one girl in particular though.” Korra replied, smirking. The Avatar walked them to the back porch, and sat down in one of the lounge chairs, with Asami straddling her lap. The CEO leaned down to kiss her wife once more. “You’re sure in a good mood.” Korra teased, when they separated once again. In response, Asami began to grind her hips into her wife’s lap, letting out a needy moan. “Are you trying to tell me something, ‘Sami?”

“I need you to take me, Korbear!” Asami begged. “Please.” Korra kissed her again, briefly, before standing once more. She cradled the raven haired woman against her, as she walked into the mansion. Asami continued to rain small kisses on Korra’s face and neck, her arms and legs wrapped around her wife tightly. “Spirits, I’ve needed this!” The CEO sighed, as Korra dropped her onto their bed unceremoniously.

“Hush, pet.” Korra replied, nipping Asami’s neck lightly. Asami let out a low moan, but otherwise stayed quiet. The Avatar wasted no time, as she immediately began to undress the CEO. Asami winced slightly, as some of her clothing ripped under Korra’s grip. Once she was completely naked, Korra leaned down to place a kiss on her wife’s neck. “I love the taste of you, ‘Sami.” She purred.

“Please just fuck me, Korbear.” Asami replied, needily.

“Oh, I plan to.” Korra laughed. “But I’m going to take my time.” The Avatar leaned down and began to kiss her way along Asami’s jawline, until she reached her neck. Parting his lips slightly, she pressed an open mouthed kiss to her wife’s pulse point, biting the flesh just hard enough to leave a bruise. Asami moaned, writhing under her wife’s ministrations. Her sex ached for attention, and she silently urged Korra to move faster. But the Avatar refused to be rushed.

—

Korra absolutely loved the noises her wife made during sex. Every groan, whimper, gasp, whine and moan drove Korra’s own arousal to new heights. She continued to lavish attention to Asami’s neck, knowing that it was one of the more sensitive areas on the CEO’s body. Meanwhile, she pushed her right knee up between her wife’s legs and pressed it into her groin. Asami left out a particularly loud whimper at the contact. Korra ran her hands up her Asami’s toned stomach until she reached her breasts.

“Spirits, you are so beautiful Asami.” Korra purred, as she palmed her wife’s pale mounds. The CEO moaned, arching her chest up into the Avatar’s touch. Korra kissed her way down over Asami’s collar bone until she reached the top of Asami’s left breast. She kissed her way down to her wife’s already hardened nipple, and pulled it into her mouth, sucking hard. The raven haired woman moaned loudly at the contact. Korra responded by pressing her knee into Asami’s groin harder.

“Please just fuck me, Korra!” The older woman begged. Korra replied by twirling her tongue around the stiff bud in her mouth, making her wife squirm underneath her.

“Calm yourself, babe.” Korra teased, as she turned her attention towards the opposite breast. “I told you that I’m going to take my time, and I meant it.” She gave the right breast as she had to the left one. Starting by running her tongue over the nipple, before taking the stiffened bud into her mouth and sucking hard. Asami continued to writhe and moan underneath her. She smiled, as she felt her wife’s fingers dig into her hair.

The Avatar began to move her knee back and forth slowly, grinding it into Asami’s sex. A thin layer of wetness began to build up on her skin. Excitement crawled down Korra’s spine and settled between her legs. Spirits, did she just want to rip off her own clothes and fuck her wife silly. But she knew just how much that Asami loved to be teased, and so she forced herself to hold back for now. She slid her hands down Asami’s stomach until she reached her hips. Sliding her hands beneath her wife, she gripped the other woman’s ass tightly.

“Fuck!” Asami gasped, tightening her grip on Korra’s hair until it was vaguely uncomfortable. Korra nibbled on her wife’s nipple in response, drawing a long groan from the woman under her.

—

Asami was certain that she’d explode from pent up frustration. Her sex was dripping and aching to be touched, yet all she’d gotten were teasing rubs from Korra’s knee. She continued to claw at her wife’s hair, trying to force her head lower, but Korra refused to be moved. Much to her growing excitement, Korra finally began to kiss her way down between Asami’s breasts and across her toned stomach. The CEO’s hips arched involuntarily as Korra’s lips stopped at her waistline.

“Somebody‘s desperate.” The Avatar teased.

“Please, Princess!” Asami breathed, burying a hand in her raven hair. “I need you!”

“Relax, beautiful, you’ll have soon enough.” Korra cooed. The Avatar slid a hand between her wife’s legs. Asami let out a loud gasp, as Korra’s fingers brushed between her glistening folds slowly. “Spirits, you’re so wet for me!” Korra teased, with a laugh. “You’re such a desperate little slut, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Princess, I’m a desperate little slut!” Asami replied immediately. Korra found her wife’s aching clit and began to twirl her thumb around it. An almost inhuman sound escaped the CEO, as her hips bucked and she came undone. Asami’s eyes closed and her mind turned to mush, as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her body. Eventually she came back to herself, to realize that Korra was no longer laying beside her. The Avatar was standing at the foot of their bed, busily securing their favorite strap-on around her hips.

“Sorry for the lack of cuddles, ‘Sami, but I’m not really done with you yet.” Korra replied, as she began to crawl her way across the mattress until she was above Asami once more. “Can you go another round?”

“Yes, please.” Asami replied, wrapping her arms around Korra’s neck. The Avatar forced her wife’s legs apart and guided the dildo past her entrance. The familiar feeling of being stretched nearly made Asami come for a second time. But the CEO was able to hold back her pleasure. Asami wrapped her legs around Korra’s muscular ones as the Avatar settled into a comfortable position. “By the spirits, please fuck me already!”

Korra responded by pulling back her hips slowly, before driving back down. Asami’s fingers clawed at her wife’s back, and her head fell back into the pillows. The Avatar slowly began to fall into a steady, rough rhythm. Asami had confessed years ago that she liked rough sex best, and Korra had been more than happy to oblige. Korra leaned down to start kissing Asami's neck once again, as her thrusts drove her wife into the mattress.

“Moan for me, ‘Sami.” Korra said in a husky growl. “I want to hear you.” Asami obeyed by making herself grunt and moan in time with Korra’s thrusts. She wrapped legs around the Avatar’s thighs, forcing the rubber toy in deeper.

“Fuck!” Asami gasped, as a particularly strong thrust made the bed frame creak loudly beneath them. “Yes, Princess, right there! Don’t you fucking stop!”

“That’s it, babe.” Korra praised her. “That’s my good girl.” The Avatar increased the speed of her thrusting. By the way her breathing increased, Asami knew that her wife was getting close to her own orgasm. The CEO leaned up to press a kiss to Korra’s lips.

“Look me in the eye when you come, Princess.” Asami begged. Korra smirked, and continued to stare into Asami’s brilliant green eyes. The Avatar’s body went rigid against her, and she let out a long low groan. Asami’s second orgasm overwhelmed her shortly after her wife had finished. Yet they never broke eye contact, even as their bodies and minds were drowned in waves of ecstasy. 

—

Their sweaty bodies collapsed into one another, after Korra had slipped the dildo out of her wife and removed the harness. The Avatar looked over at the woman lying beside her. She wondered, not for the first time, how she had gotten so lucky.

“What’re you thinking about?” Asami asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Korra leaned over to kiss her wife on the lips.

“Just that I’m so lucky to get to see you like this.” She replied. Asami smirked.

“You’re a dork.” The raven haired woman teased.

“But I’m your dork.” Korra corrected, laughing. “So, let’s get you in a bath and then you can nap a little.” Asami sighed and allowed herself to be picked up. That night, the CEO slept far better than she had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this one, real life has been getting busier for me. But I promise to keep working on it as much as I can.
> 
> As always, if there’s anything that you’d like to see if future chapters, then feel free to comment them below and I promise to write them for you.
> 
> Also, I decided to do a dom Korra chapter because why not. Though if you have any suggestions for what Asami should address dom Korra as, then I’d love to hear them. And of course, if you’d like to see more chapters like this one, then just let me know.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

Chapter Twenty-Three

“Seriously, ‘Sami, all this secrecy is starting to worry me.” Avatar Korra said, shooting a glance at her wife, Asami Sato. The raven haired woman smiled in response. The two women were riding in Asami’s personal roadster. They’d traveled to the Fire Nation on a business trip for Future Industries. Asami had insisted that Korra should come along, though the Avatar wasn’t sure why. Thankfully, they’d been able to get Tenzin and Pema to watch the kids while they were gone.

“I’m sorry for that, princess, but I promise that it’s for a good reason.” The CEO replied, reaching up to brush a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “You trust me, right?” She asked. Korra nodded. “Good, because I would never do anything to you that you wouldn’t enjoy.”

“I know that, I’m just not used to sneaking around is all.” Korra pouted. While she trusted Asami with her life, she couldn’t help but feel nervous about whatever surprise her wife had in mind. Korra took a deep breath to steady her nerves, rubbing her sweaty palms on her pants.

“Korra, sweetie, just trust me okay?” Asami added gently, seemingly having noticed Korra’s anxiousness. “I promise that the wait will be worth it in the end.”

“Okay, I trust you.” Korra replied, flashing her trademark lopsided grin. The drive continued for a little while longer, before Asami eventually brought the roadster a stop. They were parked outside a four story, brick building with no signs or windows. The only entrance appeared to be a metal door, which had two very intimidating-looking men standing on either side of it. “Uh, are we in the right place?” Korra asked, as they stepped out of the car. Asami smirked, but didn’t answer.

“It’s nice to see you tonight.” One of the guards challenged, as they reached the door. Korra frowned, glancing between the man and her wife.

“The pleasure is all mine.” Asami replied, still smirking. The man bowed, then produced a key from his pocket and unlocked the door.

“Welcome to Club Desire.” He said, motioning for them to enter.

—

Asami felt slightly bad for keeping the real reason for their Fire Nation visit a secret, but only slightly. She knew that if she’d told Korra where they were going, then the Avatar would’ve possum-chickened out. But, as she watched the look of awe cross the Avatar’s face, she knew that she’d made the right choice. The interior of Club Desire was decorated in the usual blacks, reds and golds of the Fire Nation. They stood in a small entryway just inside the main entrance. Doors stood on either side of the short hallway. At the end was a red oak desk, behind which sat a man dressed in black leather pants and a matching vest.

“Ah, we were beginning to wonder if you’d be joining us after all.” He said. Asami led Korra towards the desk and held out a hand, which the man shook. “I’m Wu, and it’s very nice to finally meet you Mrs. Sato, and you as well Avatar.”

“Thank you, and I must say that we’re both equally excited to be here.” Asami replied.

“Club Desire is more than honored to have you both attend tonight.” Wu answered smoothly. “If you’d like, you can change clothes in one of the rooms there.” He gestured towards the doorways lining the entry. “Or you can simply go in as you are, of course.”

“Um, what kind of club is this?” Korra asked, frowning in confusion. Wu chuckled.

“You’ll find out soon enough.” He said. “Oh, and before I forget.” He leaned down and produced a wooden box, which was sealed with a padlock. Asami took out some yuans, and slipped them through the slot on the box’s lid. Wu smiled, then handed over a small key. “Welcome to Club Desire, where your pleasure and discretion is our number one priority.”

“Well that was weird.” Korra said, as Asami unlocked the dressing room door. The raven haired woman laughed, then led her inside. The room was small and unfurnished, except for a large wardrobe and a coat hanger. The room reminded Asami of a dressing room from Little Ba Sing Se Fashion Mall.

“Okay, so I’m just going to cut to the chase.” Asami replied, after shutting the door. “This is a club for people who enjoy BDSM, like us. There’s also sex, if everyone is willing.”

“Oh, okay.” Korra replied, a faint blush coloring her cheeks.

“I’m explaining this now, because I don’t want to overwhelm you.” Asami explained. “And I didn’t mention it before because I knew you’d change your mind before we could get here.” Korra paced the room, as Asami spoke. “So here’s the deal: If you’re okay with it, then we’ll go into the club and have some fun. Or, if you’re not, we can simply leave now and see a mover or something.”

“I don’t want to disappoint you.” Korra mumbled, rubbing her arms. Asami walked up to her wife, and cupped her face with her hands.

“You could never disappoint me.” She said, putting as much reassurance into her words as possible. “I just want this to be your decision. I’m okay with doing whatever you decide.” Korra bit her lip thoughtfully, lowering her gaze. The other woman was silent for so long, that Asami began to fear that she’d gone too far and offended Korra in some way.

“I want to do it.” The Avatar said, finally. Asami smiled, and leaned forward to steal a quick kiss.

“Let’s get you ready, then.” She said, turning towards the wardrobe. Inside were several different outfits, most of which were made of leather. “Unless you’re feeling confident enough to go in naked, of course.” She glanced over at the Korra, to see the Avatar blushing furiously.

“I mean, I’d kinda like to do that.” Korra muttered, looking at the floor.

“Okay. But let’s put this on at least.” Asami replied, picking out a black leather hood. It had holes for eyes and mouth. Korra quickly stripped off her clothing, then kneeled down for Asami to pull the hood over her head. “We should get something like this.” Asami commented, as she zipped the hood into place. Next, she attached a leash to Korra’s collar, and motioned for her wife to stand up. “Let’s go have some fun, shall we?”

—

Korra was beginning to wonder if she’d made the wrong choice, as Asami led her out of the dressing room by the leash. Wu’s eyes widened slightly, as she came into view, but he kept his face neutral as he opened a set of double doors for them. Then she was briefly overwhelmed by the rest of the club. Several other men and women mingled about. Most of them were dressed in either very skimpy outfits, but a few were simply naked as Korra was. All eyes turned towards them, as they entered. Soft music was playing in the background, which was nearly drowned out by the buzz of conversation. The room was decorated in the same color scheme as the entryway had been.

“Well, I am genuinely surprised to see you here.” An all too familiar voice said to their left. Korra felt herself blushing under the hood. She turned to see Lin Beifong standing a few feet away. The former police chief was wearing black leather pants, and a matching vest which had a very low cut to show off an ample amount of her cleavage.

“Lin!” Asami said, cheerfully. The two women shook hands. “And, yes, I’ve heard of this place before but never got an opportunity to come. But, Korra’s been so well-behaved lately, I figured it was worth trying.” Lin’s intense gaze turned towards the Avatar. Korra shivered slightly, as the older woman looked over her nude form hungrily.

“You’re a very lucky woman, Asami.” Lin chuckled. “Come on, there’s a sitting room upstairs.” The earthbender turned and led them up a set of stairs. Sure enough, the second floor was much more spacious than the first, and furnished by several plush chairs and couches. Lin led them to a couch that was slightly more removed from the others, Asami and Lin sat down on it. Korra was just about to join them on it, but Asami shook her head and gestured for the Avatar to sit at her feet instead. Just as they were sitting down, a woman who looked to be about Korra’s age approached them. She was wearing a very short skirt and no top, with golden tassels attached to her nipples.

“Welcome to Club Desire, may I get you anything to drink?” The woman asked in a husky voice. Korra couldn’t help but stare at the woman, she was very beautiful. The Avatar glanced over at her wife, who was staring at the woman with a similar intensity. Asami seemingly sensed Korra’s eyes on her, and turned to shoot a wink in her direction.

“Just some wine for now.” Lin replied, smirking. “My friends are new here.”

“That’s wonderful, it’s always nice to see new faces.” The woman replied. Her gaze lingered on Korra. “Especially ones so...muscular. What’s your name, sweetie?” The Avatar shifted slightly, looking over at Asami. She wasn’t sure what kind of game her wife had in mind for the night.

“Her name’s Korra.” Asami answered for her wife. “She’s a bit shy.”

“Oh, wow. I didn’t realize we’d have the Avatar here tonight.” The woman purred, placing a hand on her chest dramatically. “My name is Lily, and I’ll be happy to help you ladies with anything you need tonight.” She winked at Korra to empathize her words. “I’ll be right back with your wine.” Lin reached up to swat Lily on the ass as she walked by. “Behave, Ms. Beifong.” The woman laughed.

“Where would the fun be in that?” Lin chuckled. Korra shifted her legs into a more comfortable position, leaning her back against Asami’s legs.

“So, you seem to be a regular guest here?” Asami inquired, reaching down to brush her fingers over Korra’s shoulder.

“You are correct.” Lin replied. The former chief turned so her back was against the couch’s arm, leaning her side against the cushion. “Kya actually told me about it a few years ago, and we’ve been coming as often as we can. Thankfully I have more free time now that I’m working for President Moon.”

“Kya’s here?” Korra asked, mildly surprised. She hadn’t thought the master waterbender would be interested in BDSM, let alone a club like this.

“Yes, Avatar, she is.” Lin replied, smiling at the mention of her wife. “She’s off playing with Izumi.”

“Wait, the Fire Lord comes here?” Korra questioned. Lin let out a long laugh, slapping a hand on her thigh.

“Who do you think created this place, Korra?” The former police chief explained. “But, yes, she’s here too. Probably up on the third floor, since she loves being tied up so much.” Korra smirked, as she watched Lin. The former police chief looked to be far more relaxed than Korra had ever seen her. Clearly something about Club Desire brought out a new side for the earthbender. “So, what did you think of Lily? Is she somebody that you’d like to play with?”

“Is that something we can do here?” Asami replied, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. Korra’s interest peaked as well, she certainly wouldn’t complain about seeing more of their waitress. Lin chuckled once more.

“Of course, you only have to ask.” The older woman explained. “The only real rules are don't be a terrible person, and don’t try to actually injure somebody. As long as you don’t attract the attention of the guards or owners, then you’ll be free to do as you wish.”

“What do you think, princess?” Asami asked, turning her attention towards Korra. The Avatar frowned thoughtfully. They hadn’t really spoken about adding another person to their playtime before. One on hand, Korra wasn’t sure if she’d be okay with sharing herself or Asami with a stranger. One the other, the thought of seeing her wife with another person, or having Asami watch her with someone else, was very enticing.

“If she’s interested, then I’d be okay with trying it out.” She replied, smirking playfully.

—

It wasn’t long before Lily rejoined them. The waitress was carrying a tray which held three glasses of red wine. She handed one to each woman, before moving to head away again. Asami saw her opportunity, and hurried to take it.

“Excuse me.” She called out, adopting her most polite voice. Lily turned, smirking slightly. “Can I just say that you’re incredibly beautiful?”

“Why, thank you Mrs. Sato.” The other woman replied, blushing. “That means a lot coming from a gorgeous woman like yourself. Is there something else that I can help you with?” Asami made a show of crossing her legs, making the pencil skirt she wore ride up her thighs.

“Actually, yes, there is.” The CEO answered smoothly, before taking a sip of her wine. “You see, my pet here is very curious about what playing with another woman in front of me would be like. And we are both curious if you’d like to help us experiment with that.” Asami watched, as Lily turned her attention towards Korra. The kneeling Avatar shifted slightly.

“I’d be honored to.” The waitress replied, smiling reassuringly. She set her tray down on a nearby table, then turned back to face Asami and Lin. “What exactly would you like us to do?” Asami bit her lip thoughtfully, leaning back into the couch.

“Let’s just start out with some kissing, and see where that goes.” She replied. Korra stood up slowly, and took a step towards Lily. The leash prevented her from going far, however. Lily didn’t hesitate to step forward, and press her lips against Korra’s. The waitress placed a hand on the back of the Avatar’s hooded head, using the other to grip her hip tightly. A mixture of arousal of mild jealousy rose up in Asami’s chest, as she watched the two women. She’d always imagined seeing her wife with someone else, but seeing it in person was another matter entirely.

Lily must’ve been a good kisser, if the soft moans that Korra was letting out where anything to judge by. The waitress gripped Korra’s hood tightly, as their lips danced across each other slowly. Finally, they broke apart to breath.

“Well,” Lily panted. “Now I can at least say that I’ve made out with the Avatar.”

“Spirits be praised, that was easily the hottest thing I’ve ever seen!” Lin chuckled.

“I agree.” Asami purred, taking another drink of her wine. “Why don’t you show Lily what else your tongue can do, princess?” She ordered. Korra nodded briefly, then leaned forward to press a kiss to Lily’s jawline. The waitress shuddered visibly, as the Avatar kissed her way down the other woman’s neck to her collarbone. Korra parted her mouth and ran her tongue down until she reached the tassel covering Lily’s left nipple. Asami was on the edge of her seat at this point, her radiant green eyes watching them intently, while a throbbing need began to build between her legs.

Korra began to place quick kisses along the side of the breast, and kissed a circle around the tassel-covered nipple. Lily let out a throaty moan, one hand still gripping Korra’s hood tightly. Asami felt her own free hand sliding up her thigh, as she watched. Next, Korra ran her tongue through the space between Lily’s breasts, causing the other woman to shiver slightly.

“You’re such a tease.” She whined, smirking. Korra giggled, then turned her attention towards Lily’s right breast. The Avatar gave the mound of pale flesh the same amount of attention that she’d given the left one. By the time she was done, the waitress’ chest was covered in small hickies and saliva. Satisfied with her work, Korra began kissing her way down Lily’s stomach, until her lips reached the hem of her skirt.

“May I?” The Avatar asked, quietly. The waitress nodded in approval. Reaching up, Korra unzipped Lily’s skirt and let it fall down her legs. Nothing but bare, pale skin was underneath. Lily’s pussy was clean shaven, except for a small patch of pubic hair just above it. The waitress’ folds were already dripping with excitement. “Spirits, you’re so beautiful.”

“That’s enough teasing, princess.” Asami instructed, sliding her free hand underneath her own skirt. She brushed her fingertips over the already dampened fabric of her panties. “Show her what you can do.”

“Yes, Mistress.” Korra replied obediently. “If I may?” Once more, Lily nodded her approval, and the Avatar knelt down before her. She placed her hands on Lily’s hips, before leaning forward and burying her face in the waitress’ groin. The moan that Lily let out in response only served to heighten Asami’s own arousal. She wasn’t the only one affected either. Out of the corner of her eye, Asami spotted Lin slip a hand down her pants.

Lily’s breathing slowly became more labored, as Korra worked her magic between the other woman’s legs. Asami began to run her fingers over her aching crotch slowly, unable to make herself look away from the show before her. She was vaguely aware of Lin doing the same thing next to her. The Avatar lifted up Lily’s left leg, and draped it over her shoulder. Giving her better access to the waitress' groin, while allowing the other woman to use her for support.

“Spirits, Avatar, you really are good at this!” Lily gasped. The waitress’ body shuddered noticeably, and leaned down slightly to grip Korra’s shoulders with both hands. In response, Korra shifted her mouth upward slightly, allowing her to slip two fingers inside the other woman. “Fuck, I’m so close! Right there! Don’t stop! Please don’t stop!” Korra worked her fingers in and out vigorously. Wetness dropped down over her hand and face, spilling onto the floor beneath them.

Asami held her breath, as she watched Lily finally come undone. The waitress trembled visibly, her head falling back with a look of pure bliss on her face. A thin layer of sweat coated her pale skin. After a few moments, she regained control of herself, and half-stumbled her way towards the couch, where she settled down next to Lin. The former police chief eyed the other woman hungrily.

“You doing alright?” Asami asked, leaning forward to get a clear view of Lily.

“I-I’ll be fine.” The waitress replied. “Just gonna recover for a moment.”

“Well I’ll be, looks like you really trained your pet well, Asami.” Lin offered, glancing down at the still kneeling Avatar.

“She has come a long way.” Asami agreed, smiling fondly at her wife. She motioned for Korra to come closer, then reached down to pat her head gently. “I’m very proud of you, princess.”

“Thank you, Mistress.” Korra replied. What little Asami could see of her wife’s mouth was still covered in Lily’s juices, and twisted into the Avatar’s trademark lopsided grin. An idea popped into Asami’s mind suddenly, and she glanced at Lin.

“Would you care for a turn, or do you mind if I go first?” She asked the older woman.

“As generous of an offer as that is,” Lin began, slowly. “I’ll have to pass. Not that it isn’t very tempting, I just prefer to watch.”

“Suit yourself.” Asami said with a shrug.

—

“Okay, princess.” Asami purred. Korra looked up from her spot at her wife’s feet. The taste of Lily’s climax still filled her mouth, and her whole body was positively bubbling with excitement. She could feel her own need building between her legs, but ignored it, as she focused on her wife instead. “Now that you’ve gotten me so worked up, come here and put that sweet tongue of yours to work again.” As she spoke, Asami uncrossed her legs and spread them widely, giving Korra an unobstructed view of her panties.

Korra didn’t need any other prompting. She leaned forward, and moved Asami’s panties out of the way, before running her tongue through her wife’s folds. As much as she’d enjoyed tasting Lily, there was nothing else that could compare to Asami’s taste. It was mostly due to her strong romantic feelings towards her wife, of course. The raven haired woman let out a long groan, her fingers digging into Korra’s hood.

“Fucking spirits!” Asami breathed, as Korra twirled the tip of her tongue around the CEO’s clit. A wave of wetness rushed forward, which the Avatar lapped up greedily. “Don’t tease, princess.” Asami scolded.

“Yes, Mistress.” Korra replied, before leaning in to slip her tongue between her wife’s glistening folds. Asami let out a particularly loud moan, both hands fisting the cushion beneath her. Out of the corner of her eye, Korra noticed Lily sliding off the couch to kneel down next to the Avatar.

“Be a doll and reward my pet for me, would you?” Asami asked the waitress. Lily nodded, then moved to position herself towards Korra’s rear. Knowing what was coming next, the Avatar shifted onto her knees and spread her legs as much as possible. The Avatar groaned, as Lily’s deft fingers eased their way through her lower lips.

“Aw, is somebody all worked up?” The waitress teased.

“Oh, fuck.” Korra mumbled in reply.

“Don’t you dare stop, princess.” Asami ordered.

“Y-yes, Mistress.” Korra stuttered, as she forced herself to focus on the task at hand. She opened her mouth, and ran her tongue slowly up Asami’s mound until she reached her clit. Wrapping her lips around it, she sucked hard at the swollen nub. Asami let out a long moan, her thighs quivering. Korra slipped two fingers past Asami’s entrance, and began moving them in and out at a steady rhythm. At the same time, Lily continued her relentless assault on Korra’s sex. The Avatar’s legs trembled with every thrust of the waitress’ long fingers.

Korra tried her absolute hardest to ignore the pleasure that was building up inside her. Her submissive side longed to help finish off Asami before she came herself. But Lily’s fingers seemed to know exactly where to touch, and how much pressure to apply. Korra continued to suck at her wife’s clit, while thrusting her fingers at the same rhythm that Lily was using.

“Spirits, yes, that’s the spot!” Asami moaned, her hips arching up against Korra’s face. The Avatar knew that her wife was close, based on how her thighs were clamping against her head. Trying her best to ignore her overly sensitive sex, Korra gave one last hard suck on Asami’s clit, twirling her tongue around it. The raven haired woman came with a loud shout, and a gush of wetness that splashed against Korra’s face. A moment later, Korra finally gave in and allowed herself to come as well.

“Fuck!” The Avatar gasped, collapsing against Asami’s lap, as her legs gave out beneath her. Her body was coated in sweet, and she was breathing heavily. It took a long moment for her pleasure-blinded mind to realize her mistake. She wasn’t supposed to come without Asami’s permission. “Shit, I’m sorry Mistress.”

“It’s okay, Korra.” Asami replied, rubbing the Avatar’s hooded head gently. “We’ll discuss it later. Right now, let’s just enjoy the rest of our evening, okay?”

“Yes, Mistress.” Korra replied, leaning her head into Asami’s hand.

“So I take it you two have enjoyed your visit?” A familiar voice said teasingly. Korra looked up to see Kya standing over them, an amused look on her face. Just behind her, was Fire Lord Izumi. Both women were dressed in dark colored shirts and pants, though Izumi’s were trimmed with red and gold.

“Yes, we have.” Asami replied. “Thank you for the recommendation.” Lin got up to join the two women, followed by Lily. Once they were alone Korra turned so she was sitting on her backside, with her back against Asami’s legs. “How are you, princess?”

“I’m good.” Korra answered. “Though this hood is getting a little uncomfortable.”

“Do you want to leave?” Asami asked, as she unzipped and removed the leather garment from Korra’s head. The Avatar sighed in relief.

“Not just yet.” Korra said, turning to look up at her wife lovingly. “Thank you for bringing me here.” Asami responded by leaning down to kiss her wife deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the wait for this one. I had meant to have it posted last weekend, but I forgot that I had made plans with my family, then my birthday was on Monday. And I’ve been spending the rest of the week just dealing with some mental health problems. But, here it is!
> 
> Also, I have a little challenge for you all: What kind of punishment should Asami have for Korra since she came without permission?
> 
> And as always, if you have any suggestions for future chapters, then feel free to comment them below. I also take suggestions for non-smut fics too if you have an idea that you’d like to see me write.


	24. Chapter Twenty-four

Chapter Twenty-Four

The trip home was uneventful. Asami and Korra spent the flight in comfortable silence. Despite the peace and quiet, Korra couldn’t help but feel uneasy. She’d broken a rule, and she knew without a doubt that some kind of punishment was in store for her. Not that she really minded, Asami’s punishments were always creative and usually left Korra a sweating mess on their bed. She tried observing her wife during their flight home, but if Asami had any plans in store for her, then she was keeping them locked down tight.

By the time they finally reached Republic City again, Korra had mostly forgotten about her possible punishment. Instead, she busied herself by trying and failing to avoid an excited Naga who collided with her, knocking her to the ground. The polar bear dog covered her face in slimy kisses, then turned her attention to Asami. Korra wiped off her face, and looked up to see Pema waiting nearby. Hope was standing beside the older woman, and Aang was cradled securely in her arms.

“Thank you so much for watching them for us.” Korra said, as she stood up and approached the trio. After Asami and Korra had greeted their adoptive children, the Sato Family traveled back to their estate and settled back into their usual routine. To Korra’s surprise, Asami informed her that she was going out to the test track to work on a new project.

“You sure you can handle the kids on your own?” Asami asked for the fourth time, as she buckled on her tool belt.

“Yes, ‘Sami, we’ll be just fine.” Korra assured her wife. “Besides, it’s not like you’re going to the North Pole or something. It’ll be pretty easy to find you if I need to.” Asami smirked, then leaned in to steal a quick kiss.

“Just remember to keep them inside.” She said, as she turned to head out the back door. “And that goes for you too, princess.”

“What are you up to, Mrs. Sato?” Korra purred, smirking.

“You’ll see.” Asami replied with a wink.

—

The next couple of days progressed in much the same way. Asami would get home from work, spend a few hours with her family, then head out to the test track to continue her project. There were a few times when Korra tried to follow her, to see what her wife was working on. But every time she never made it past the back porch, before Asami caught her and issued a stern warning to not go poking around until she said it was ready. So, despite the fact that she hated secrets, Korra agreed and didn’t try to sneak a peek again. Finally the day came when Asami came back inside from outside, and approached Korra with a shit-eating grin.

“Let’s give Pema a call and see if she’ll watch the kids for a bit.” Asami said, as she leaned in to plant a kiss on Korra’s neck. A shiver crawled up her spine, at the same time that a soft moan escaped her mouth.

“O-okay.” Korra replied, blushing furiously. About an hour later, the kids had been safely dropped off at Air Temple Island, then Asami and Korra found themselves enjoying their alone time at the mansion. They had barely made it past the front door, when Korra found herself pushed against a wall and Asami started kissing her fiercely. Korra reached up to grab a hold of Asami’s shirt, only to have her hands swatted away playfully. Asami broke the kiss, and leaned back just enough so she could speak.

“Not yet.” She instructed firmly, then leaned in to kiss Korra once more. The Avatar placed her hands against the wall behind her, and allowed herself to be enveloped by her wife’s passion. Asami’s slender fingers slid down Korra’s torso and settled on the fur wrap around her hips. With a slight tug, the knot holding it in place came undone and the garnet slid to the floor. Next she felt those deft fingers slip underneath the waistband of her pants.

“Asami.” Korra murmured, her voice thick with desire.

“Hush now, princess.” Asami purred, then she pulled away from Korra, and smirked playfully. For a brief moment, Korra was filled with disappointment at the sudden loss of contact, then she sighed and smoothed the wrinkles from her vest. “Follow me.” Asami said quietly, then started walking away. Korra followed quickly, a dull throb of need settling between her legs as she thought about the surprise that awaited her. Asami led her through the mansion until they reached the double glass doors that opened up onto the back lawn.

Korra opened her mouth to ask what they were doing, but a look from Asami kept her silent. The chill of the afternoon air bit into her skin, as Asami slid open the door and stepped outside. Shutting the door behind her, Korra followed. Her curiosity continued to grow the longer they walked. Then her eyes settled on the test track, and she frowned thoughtfully. A new building stood near the track, which definitely hadn’t been there before. The closer she got, the more details she could make out. It looked big enough to fit at least two cars, and was painted red with white trimming. Yet it looked strangely familiar. She’d definitely seen something like it before. It looked almost like…

“You built a barn?” Korra asked, unable to mask her surprise. Asami turned to flash an amused look in her direction.

“Indeed.” Asami answered coolly. “Now come along, pony.” Korra felt her face heat up at the nickname, and followed her wife into the small barn. A sliding wooden door opened up on the barn’s interior. It had one stall set up in the far corner, and the one person ostrich-horse carriage that Korra had pulled before. “I’m sure you were probably wondering how I was going to be punishing you for what happened back in Club Desire, and this is it: I enjoyed having you as my pony girl so much that I decided that we needed to do it again. Now strip.”

Without hesitation, Korra did as she was told and quickly removed her clothes. As she did so, Asami busied herself gathering the leather shirt, pants and boots that Korra had worn during their last pony-related activities. Once she was nude, Asami then helped dress Korra in her ostrich-horse outfit. Next, a harness was slid over Korra’s shoulders and tightened into place. She grunted, as Asami secured a strap that ran between her legs and was secured against her groin. Lastly, Asami attached a rope to the harness.

“Ready?” Asami asked, once they were done. Korra nodded, her whole body thrumming with anticipation. “We’re going to be doing things a little differently than the last time.” Asami explained, as she began to lead Korra back outside. Several barrels and wooden hurdles had been set up on the track, which Korra had failed to notice when they had first approached it. Asami came to a stop before the first of the barrels. “Okay, so here’s what we’re going to do: Think of this as a bit of training. I’m going to lead you along by this rope, and you’re going to do your best to run around the barrels, and jump the hurdles.” She produced a stopwatch from her pocket, and showed it to Korra. “I’ll also be timing you.”

“So if you’re timing me, does that mean we’ll be trying this more than once?” Korra asked.

“Observant as always, princess.” Asami teased. She then removed a whistle from coat, placed it between her teeth, and blew it shrilly. Korra started moving immediately, she took four long strides forward. Following Asami’s directions, Korra jogged around each barrel and jumped over the hurdles. Thankfully, the wooden constructions weren’t very high, since her outfit limited her leg movements slightly. Asami followed along at her own pace, letting the rope slide throw her hands until there was roughly ten feet between them, that way she could observe Korra’s movements without needing to run herself.

Running in her ostrich-horse uniform was difficult at first, but Korra got the hang of it eventually. She slowed down to circle each barrel, then sped up again to jump each hurdle. Her arms being tied behind her back made each jump much more challenging, and she nearly fell on her face a few times. She wasn’t sure how long she’d been running, before Asami finally blew the whistle once more. Cold sweat coated Korra’s body underneath the leather, and she was breathing heavily.

“That….was fun.” Korra panted. Asami chuckled, as she approached her wife, carrying a bottle of water in her free hand. She held it up to Korra’s lips, and the Avatar drank from it greedily. “Did….Did I do good?” Korra asked, once the water bottle was removed.

“Yes, you did excellently my darling.” Asami replied, smiling broadly. Korra smiled at the praise. “So do you want to keep training, or should we stop?”

“I’d like to keep going, Mistress.” Korra replied obediently. Asami leaned in and stole a quick kiss. “Wanna make a bet?” Korra added, smirking.

“Sure, I’ll reward you with a massage if you can beat your precious time.” Asami chuckled, before blowing her whistle again. Korra started moving immediately. By the time Korra was too tired to continue, it was nearly sunset. She jumped one last hurdle, and her legs gave out beneath her, and her face would’ve collided with the track if Asami hadn’t caught her. “Okay, princess, that’s enough.”

“Y-yeah….y-you’re right.” Korra muttered, as Asami helped her to her feet. “Th-thanks for the workout.” Korra allowed herself to be half-carried back to the barn, where Asami then went to work undressing her. The chilly bite of evening air against her skin felt heavenly to Korra, and an involuntary groan of relief escaped her. As soon as Korra undressed once more, Asami then led her over towards the stall. The floor of the stall was covered by a layer of hay, with a small cot in one corner. Korra sprawled herself out on it, and Asami went to work with the massage. She started at Korra’s left foot and worked her way up her leg slowly.

“How’s that feel, princess?” Asami purred. She frowned when Korra didn’t respond. “Princess?” Leaning forward, Asami heard the faint sound of Korra’s gentle snoring and she laughed softly. “Sleep well, my love, you’ve earned it.” She got up to leave, but hesitated at the door. Ever since their relationship had become more serious, the two had grown used to sleeping beside each other every night. Part of Asami wanted to go back to the mansion and her fluffy mattress, but she knew that she wouldn’t be able to sleep without Korra at her side. With a sigh, Asami kicked off her boots, then settled onto the cot beside Korra. The slumbering Avatar wrapped a muscular arm around Asami’s waist and pulled her in close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wish I had good excuse for why this took so long, but in all honesty I just wasn’t in the right head space to write smut. Originally I wanted to get it posted sooner, but with the holidays I got distracted with family stuff. Don’t worry, I’ll be working on the next one after this one goes up. So my hope is that I can get it done either this weekend or next week. Again, I’m sorry for the wait, and I promise that I haven’t forgotten about this series.
> 
> As always, if you have any suggestions for any future chapters, then feel free to comment them below. And thank you all so much for reading.
> 
> Also, I need suggestions for the name/gender of Opal & Bolin’s baby. Should it look more like Bolin or Opal? Should it be just one kid, or should I surprise them with twins?


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

Chapter Twenty-five

“Hey, Opal, have you seen Mako this morning?” Bolin asked, as he stepped into the kitchen. Opal looked up from the newspaper she’d been reading to send a confused look in her husband’s direction.

“Uh, no, why?” She replied, raising an eyebrow curiously. Bolin poured himself a cup of coffee, then settled down in the chair across from her.

“It’s probably nothing,” He said, waving his hand vaguely. “He just looked a little shook up after coming back from Korrasami’s house the other night.” Pabu appeared seemingly out of nowhere, and climbed up his owner’s shirt, then sprawled out across Bolin’s shoulders.

“He came back from where?” Opal asked, frowning slightly.

“Korrasami’s place.” Bolin answered innocently.

“Ugh.” Opal sighed, lowering her face into her hand. “We’ve talked about this, Bo. You’ve got to stop combining people’s names together just because they’re dating.”

“First of all, it’s called shipping.” Bolin replied, grinning at her over the rim of his coffee mug. Opal rolled her eyes, then turned back to the newspaper. “Look, I know you have Air Nation stuff to do, but could you do me a little favor?”

“What kind of favor?” Opal asked. She set aside her newspaper and stood up, so she could lean over and plant a kiss on his cheek.

“Uh, I just wanted to know,” Bolin replied, blushing furiously. “If you could go and ask them what happened.” Opal stepped behind Bolin’s chair, and bent over to wrap her arms around his torso.

“Ask who? Korra and Asami?” She inquired, placing another kiss on his neck. Bolin stiffened slightly, and nodded. “Okay, but first you have to do me a favor.”

“I thought you’d never ask!” He said, excitedly. She laughed, then rushed upstairs to their bedroom, with Bolin’s heavy footfalls thudding behind her.

—

Later that day:

It took longer than expected for Opal Beifong to make her way to the Sato estate. Not long after her morning sexual activities with Bolin, she’d been asked by Tenzin to oversee some errands for the Air Nation. That had taken the majority of her day. So it wasn’t until around two o’clock that she was finally able to land at the front door of the mansion. She folded up her glider and straightened her hair, then rang the doorbell. She waited a few moments, straining her ears for any hint of movement inside. After waiting for nearly a minute, Opal finally decided to try the handle. Surprisingly, it was unlocked. She slipped inside, shutting the door behind her.

“Korra? Asami?” Opal called, as she made her way through the entryway. “Anybody home?” She checked the living room first, but found no sign of her friends. Next was the kitchen, dining room, gym and pool areas. But still nothing. Finally, she headed upstairs to the second floor. As soon as she reached the landing, the faint sound of thumping reached her ears. Curious, Opal followed the sound. It led her down the hallway towards what she assumed was Asami and Korra’s bedroom. The door was halfway open, and a narrow strip of light shined out of it.

“Hey, I’m sorry about the intrusion.” Opal began to say, as she approached the door and opened it the rest of the way to get a better view inside. The rest of what she’d been planning to say died immediately, as her mind temporarily stopped working due to the sight before her:

Asami was standing at the foot of a four poster king sized bed. The heiress was wearing a red leather corset, which only covered her midriff, leaving her pale breasts exposed. And a pair of red and black knee high leather boots. A black harness was buckled around her hips. But it was Korra who caught most of Opal’s attention. The Avatar was lying on her back, with her legs suspended in the air by a pair of chains that were attached to bed posts. Korra’s nude form was on full display. Asami was half-leaning over her, driving her hips into Korra’s at a vigorous pace.

Opal stood there in the doorway, struck dumb by what she was seeing. She’d been curious about women sexually before, but had never one naked before. Now that she did, she was having a difficult time looking away, despite knowing that it was wrong of her to keep watching. Especially since they didn’t know that she was there. Her rambling thoughts were interrupted, when she turned her attention back to Asami only to realize that the heiress was staring at her.

“Oh….uh…I-I’m so-so sorry!” Opal mumbled, her face burning. Asami straightened up, and turned to face her fully. Opal’s eyes widened when she spotted the crimson dildo that was attached to the harness around Asami’s hips.

“Enjoying the view?” Asami asked, raising an eyebrow curiously. Opal opened her mouth to speak, then thought better of it. Muttering a quick goodbye, Opal spun on her heel and rushed back downstairs. She reached the front door and was about to open it, when she hesitated. Opal had never felt so embarrassed in her whole life, but she couldn’t deny that she’d enjoyed the sight, if the growing need between her legs was anything to go by. With a sigh, she turned away from the door and went to await her friends in the living room.

A few moments later, Korra and Asami ventured down the stairs and joined Opal. Both were dressed in matching blue and red robes. Korra was blushing furiously and couldn’t seem to keep eye contact with Opal, while Asami wore an unreadable expression on her face.

“Firstly, I just wanted to apologize once again.” Opal said quietly. The words brought up flashes of what she’d seen earlier, and she felt her face heat up once again. “It honestly wasn’t my intention to see you two...doing whatever it was you were doing.”

“Opal, honestly, it’s okay.” Asami replied gently. “I mean, you did kinda ruin the moment, but it’s an honest mistake that anyone could’ve made.”

“True.” Korra added, finally seeming to get over her embarrassment. “Though why did you come over? Is there something the Air Nation needs?” Opal let the breath that she didn’t know she’d been holding. Part of her had been panicking that they’d be more angry at her.

“Uh, no, it’s nothing like that.” She explained, smiling slightly. “Actually I was coming over to ask if you knew why Mako’s been acting weird lately. Bolin’s been worried about him.” Korra and Asami shared a look. They both smiled broadly, before bursting into hysterical laughter. Opal watched on in confused silence. The two other women laughed for nearly a minute, before finally containing their mirth.

“I’m sorry, Opal.” Asami said breathlessly. “We probably look ridiculous right now, but you trust me you’ll understand our reaction.”

“What do you mean?” Opal inquired.

“Mako’s been acting weird,” Korra explained. “Because he also caught us during our...let’s just call it playtime.”

“In his defense, you were in your pony suit.” Asami added, giggling slightly.

“Wait, what?” Opal said, frowning in confusion. “So you two are into BDSM?” Both Korra and Asami turned to look at her with looks of curiosity.

“You know what that is?” Asami asked. Opal nodded. “Well now, you’re full of surprises Opal.” Asami added in a teasing tone. Korra smirked knowingly, and leaned back in her seat. “So, have you and Bo been experimenting?”

“Not exactly.” Opal replied, unable to keep herself from blushing once more. “Bo’s not really into that kind of thing, so I haven’t gotten the chance to actually try it. I’ve only read about it.” Asami glanced over at Korra, who shrugged.

“Is it something that you’d be interested in actually trying out? Because Korra and I have been thinking of bringing in another person to play with. If you’d like, then that could be you.” Asami said, turning back to Opal. The airbender looked down at her hands for a long moment. Were they seriously offering what she thought they were? No, they couldn’t be. But what if they were? Is that something that she could really do? Asami seemed to sense Opal’s inner turmoil. “You don’t have to answer that now. Take a few days and think it over. Also discuss it with Bo, because Korra and I would only be comfortable playing with you if he’s okay with it too.”

“That’s probably a good idea.” Opal agreed. “I need some time to figure out how I’m feeling about this. And, again, I’m very sorry for walking in on you guys.”

“Honestly, Opal, it’s okay.” Korra replied, flashing her trademark lopsided grin. “But now at least you can understand why Mako’s been acting weird.” Opal got up and muttered a quick goodbye, before leaving.

—

The next few days, Opal did her best to process everything that had happened that day at the Sato estate. All the while, Asmai’s offer played over and over again in her head. Never in her wildest dreams, had she ever thought something like that could actually happen. Yet the thought of it filled her with a surge of curiosity that she couldn’t deny. Finally, she decided that she’d been mulling it over long enough, and set her mind on having a conversation with Bolin about it. She found him after work one night, and led him to their bedroom by the hand.

“What’s going on?” He asked.

“Just promise that you’ll listen to everything that I have to say before you reply, okay?” She answered, after shutting the door behind her. Bolin seated himself on the edge of their bed, then gestured for her to continue speaking. “So, like you asked, I went to speak with Korra and Asami. Well….let’s just say that I found out more than I was expecting. Do you remember when we were first becoming sexually intimate, and I told you about how I was interested in stuff that is slightly...not common?” He nodded. “As it turns out, Asami and Korra are interested in those things as well. And Mako has been acting weird because he caught them during one of their sessions.” Opal let out a quick sigh, she’d always had a bad habit of talking too much when nervous and right now her heart felt like it was going to leap out of her chest.

“So how did you find out?” Bolin asked, after a short period of silence. Opal looked down at the floor, hoping he hadn’t noticed her blush. Her hopes were dashed, when a broad grin split Bolin’s face and he let out a short bark of laughter. “You walked in on them too!”

“Yes.” She replied, sighing. “But that’s not all I needed to tell you.” Bolin motioned for her to join him on the bed, and she did after hesitating slightly. Her green eyes locked onto his, and she was suddenly reminded of why she’d fallen in love with him.

“Whatever it is, you can tell me.” He said, reaching over to grab her hands with his.

“I understand that you’re not interested in BDSM,” She began slowly. “But I am, and we both know that I’m attracted to women sexually as well as men.” He nodded, a look of curiosity on his face. “Well it turns out that they’ve been thinking of bringing in another person to join their...games. And they asked if I wanted to be that person. I didn’t give them an answer yet, because we all agreed that I needed to think about it and talk to you first. So, if you’re not comfortable with me doing this, then I won’t. But, as long as you’re okay with it, then I’d really like to give it a try.”

Bolin was silent for so long, that she began to fear he wasn’t going to speak at all. She watched his face carefully, eyes searching for any signs of a negative response to her words. Finally, he let out a long sigh, then smiled and looked her dead in the eyes before speaking.

“Opal, I love you, you know that I do.” He said, each word carefully measured. “So, if this is something that you really want, then I’ll support you.” Opal let out a squeal of excitement and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him against her fiercely.

“Are you sure?” She asked, after releasing him.

“Of course.” He answered with a shrug. “Besides, you’re going to be with people we both know and trust. So I don’t have to worry about you trying to find some stranger to do this with. I trust Korrasami. And, more importantly, I trust you.”

“I thought we agreed that you weren’t going to call them Korrasami anymore?” Opal teased. Bolin shook his head, laughing.

—

The following night, Opal once again found herself on the front porch of the Sato mansion. Though she was several times more nervous than she’d been the last time she had visited. She’d spent nearly an hour trying to figure out what to wear, before settling on her Zaofu-style robes. She was just raising a hand to knock when the door opened suddenly. Standing on the other side were Korra and Asami. Korra was dressed in her usual sleeveless blue vest and loose pants, though without her boots or fur wrap. While Asami wore a simple red and black evening gown.

“Good afternoon!” Opal said, with more cheer than she really felt. “Or is it evening? I always get those two mixed up.”

“Hello, Opal.” Asami replied, flashing a reassuring smile. “Come on in.” Korra stepped aside, as Opal passed over the threshold. The sound of the door closing behind her made Opal’s heart rate double, and a cool trail of sweat ran down her back.

“You okay?” Korra asked. Opal glanced over and was surprised to find a look of genuine concern on the Avatar’s face. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“I’m okay, really.” Opal replied, with a small sigh. “Just nervous is all. I’ve thought about something like this for a long time, but never actually thought it would happen.”

“It’s perfectly natural to be nervous.” Asami said, soothingly. “Look, let’s just start with a glass of wine or maybe tea? There are things we need to talk about first, anyway.” Asami led the way to the living room, where a bottle of wine and a tea set were already set up on the coffee table. “I wasn’t sure what you might prefer, so I took the liberty of preparing both.” Opal took a seat on the couch, after accepting a cup of tea. Asami took a glass of wine, while Korra didn’t take either.

“So, what did we need to speak about?” Opal asked.

“Well obviously Bolin agreed with this, or you wouldn’t be here.” Korra replied. “So I guess we should start with: Have you ever participated in BDSM before?” Opal shook her head in response. “So, do you have any idea what your preferences or limits might be?”

“Uh, if I had to guess then I’d say nothing public would be something I’m definitely not interested in.” Opal answered. “Other than that, I don’t really know.”

“The last question is rather obvious.” Asami added. “Are you attracted to women sexually?”

“Yes, but I’ve never gotten the chance to explore that before.” Opal answered. The three of them settled into a comfortable silence. Opal finished off the last of her tea, and set aside the cup. “So, what did you have planned for tonight?” Asami set aside her glass of wine, then got up and walked over to join Opal on the couch. Opal’s stomach felt like it was doing somersaults, as Asami slid closer to her.

“Let’s just start with the basics.” Asami said. “May I?” Opal nodded. Asami reached up a hand and placed it on Opal’s neck. The contact sent a surge of excitement through the airbender’s body. Then their lips met, and all thought was banished from Opal’s mind. Asami’s lips were surprisingly soft, and they moved against Opal’s like a dancer. The sensation of being kissed by another woman left Opal stunned for a few seconds. Eventually, she regained control of her body, and began to kiss back. She reached up and wrapped an around Asami’s neck, pulling the other woman in closer.

The feeling of Asami’s body pressed against hers, their lips locked together, was absolutely heavenly to Opal. She’d enjoyed kissing before. Bolin was very talented at it, after all. But she couldn’t deny that kissing Asami felt like she was doing it for the first time all over again. When they finally parted, Opal leaned back into the couch, blushing and panting for air.

“That...that was intense.” She muttered.

“Not to mention sexy.” Korra added teasingly. Asami chuckled, then got to her feet and held out a hand to Opal.

“We’re only just getting started, sweetie.” Asami said, as she helped Opal to her feet. “But since this is your first time with other women, we’re not going to do anything too extravagant tonight.” As she spoke, Asami led the way upstairs to her and Korra’s bedroom. “Let’s begin with a safeword. It’s a word or phrase you can use to end a scene immediately if you’re ever feeling uncomfortable.”

“Mine’s elephant-rhino, for example.” Korra offered.

“Oh, okay.” Opal replied. Asami opened the door, and gestured for her and Korra to step inside. Korra seated herself on the edge of a nearby vanity table, while Asami closed the door behind them and approached the four poster bed. “Uh, well if I had to pick something, then I’d say: Tadpole?”

“An excellent choice.” Asami purred. “So, now that that’s out of the way.” There was a subtle, but noticeable change in the heiress’s posture. “You may address me as Mistress for the evening. Understand?”

“Yes.” Opal replied. Asami placed a hand on her hip, while fixing a stern expression on her face. “Oh, uh. Yes, Mistress.”

“That’s better.” Asami purred, smirking. Then she turned to Korra. “Don’t think that I’ve forgotten about you, my little princess. Kneel!” Korra immediately straightened up and took a step towards them, before dropping to her knees. “Legs shoulder width apart and hands behind your back. Yes, just like that. Good girl.” Once the Avatar was situated, Asami turned her attention back to Opal. “Korra was a very naughty girl the last time we played with a third. Isn’t that right, princess?”

“Yes, Mistress.” Korra replied obediently.

“So she’s going to sit and watch us as punishment.” Asami explained. Opal glanced down at Korra’s kneeling form, then looked back up at Asami. “Don’t worry, sweetie, we’ll go slow.” Asami stepped forward until they were mere inches apart. Suddenly inspired, Opal took the initiative and leaned forward to kiss Asami first. Their lips danced together gently at first, then Asami to kiss her with more force. Opal felt Asami’s hands begin to explore her body. They ran up her sides, then wrapped around to her back to begin unzipping her robes.

The feeling of cold air on her back, made her tremble slightly. Asami’s lips parted slightly, and her tongue brushed against Opal’s lips. The airbender opened her mouth partially. Asami slipped her tongue into her mouth, while simultaneously reaching up to grab Opal by the back of the head, and deepen the kiss. Her free hand began to slip off Opal’s robes. The fabric slid off her left shoulder, and Opal shook her right one to speed up the process. Once it had fallen away, she was left standing before Asami in only her matching skin toned bra and panties.

Asami’s hands began to slide down Opal’s body slowly. The touch of the heiress’s skin against hers caused goosebumps to rise on Opal’s limbs, and a twinge of excitement crawled down her spine to settle between her legs. Asami’s hands gripped Opal by the hips, and pulled her in even closer. Making the airbender feel as if she were being consumed by the other woman’s embrace. The kiss continued for several long moments. Eventually they had to separate for air.

“Holy spirits!” Opal breathed, blushing furiously. “Nobody’s kissed me like that since I started dating Bolin.”

“Why thank you.” Asami said with a chuckle. The heiress’s green eyes slowly lowered, as she inspected Opal’s exposed figure. “You have a beautiful body, sweetie. Mind if I see more of it?” Opal nodded in agreement, then watched as Asami reached up to unhook her bra. Her heart skipped a beat. She hasn’t been nude around anyone but Bolin for a several years now. “It’s okay, I won’t bite.” With some hesitation, Opal raised her arms and allowed the garment to be removed entirely, leaving her chest on full display.

Asami’s eyes widened with lust, as she drank in the sight before her. Then, she knelt down and reached up towards the waistline of Opal’s panties. She paused, looking up at the other woman with a silent question on her face. Should I continue? Opal nodded slightly. An involuntary tremble crawled up her spine, as Asami’s nimble fingers slipped beneath her panties and began to slide them down her legs slowly. Every second felt like an hour in Opal’s mind. Finally, however, she felt the thin fabric touch her feet and quickly stepped out of them. Asami remained where she was, staring up at her with an expression Opal didn’t recognize.

Spirits, it looks like she wants to devour me! Opal thought. Then Asami’s hands began to move again, all thought was banished from Opal’s mind. Moving with painstaking slowness, Asami began to slide her hands up the airbender’s legs. She started at the feet, up over the ankles and calves, then brushed over the knees, before settling on the mid thighs. The feeling of excitement between Opal’s legs had grown into throbbing waves of arousal that made it difficult to stand still.

“Spread your legs, sweetie.” Asami instructed. Opal obeyed without hesitation, and shifted her legs until they were shoulder width apart. She was positively desperate for a release from the tension building within her. Asami placed her hands on Opal’s hips, leaned up to place a gentle kiss on the inside of her left thigh, several inches below her groin. A soft moan escaped Opal’s mouth at the contact. “Oh, so you’re a vocal lover. Good to know.” Asami teased, before turning her head and planting a similar kiss on the right thigh.

Asami continued to smooch her way up Opal’s thigh, her mouth slowly inching its way towards the fork of her legs. Each new kiss was rewarded with a sound from Opal, whether she willed it or not. The relentless teasing pace only managed to drive her arousal to ever increasing levels. She nearly came, when she felt Asami’s hot breath brush over her glistening mound. Opal looked down in time to see Asami’s mouth parting, and let out a long groan as the heiress’s tongue slid over her folds. Asami kept up her leisurely pace, moving her tongue from the base of Opal’s and up until she made contact with the airbender’s clit.

“Oh, fuck!” Opal gasped. The sudden burst of sensation nearly caused her knees to buckle, and she reached out to grip Asami’s head with one hand. Asami wrapped her lips around the swollen bundle of nerves and gave a soft suck. “Ah-sh-shit! Can you please quit teasing?”

“Can you please quit teasing, what?” Asami replied, leaning back so she could look up at Opal sternly. The lower half of the heiress’s face was coated in Opal’s wetness.

“Can you please quit teasing, Mistress.” Opal corrected.

“Hmm.” Asami hummed, tapping her chin thoughtfully. “No, I don’t believe I will.” The sound of Asami’s refusal only made Opal more desperate for a release, and she bit back a complaint. She’d agreed to abide by their rules for the night, and she intended to keep her word. “I like to take my time. Just ask the Princess over there.” Asami added, nodding towards Korra. Opal glanced over her shoulder. The Avatar was still kneeling like she’d been instructed to do, her piercing blue eyes watching them lustfully.

“Get up on the bed, sweetie.” Asami instructed Opal. The airbender obeyed, crawling to the center of the bed and placing herself in a sitting position. She watched, as Asami slipped out of her evening gown. The heiress was nude underneath, and the sight of her pale body on full display made Opal blush slightly. She’d always considered herself to be attractive, but Asami’s body was a balance between elegant curves and hard lines. Opal couldn’t help but stare. “Like what you see?” Asami teased.

“You’re so beautiful.” Opal muttered shyly.

“So are you.” Asami replied, with a reassuring smile. Then she turned to Korra. “Princess, bring me our favorite toy.” Korra got to her feet obediently and walked over to a nearby wardrobe. She returned carrying a small box, which she set on the bed near Asami. Asami opened the box and pulled out a black leather harness, which had a bright purple dildo attached. The heiress started to step into the harness, when an idea popped into Opal’s head.

“Actually, Mistress, can I make a suggestion?” She asked. Asami paused, and gestured for her to continue. “Can Korra wear that, please? I’d really like a chance to play with you both tonight.”

“Since you asked so nicely, yes.” Asami replied, straightening up and turning to Korra. “Strip.” She commanded. The Avatar obeyed immediately, pulling her vest over her head and tugging down her pants. Next she removed her chest bindings and panties. Opal bit her lower lip, as she took in Korra’s figure. The Avatar’s perfectly chiseled, muscular form was coated in a thin layer of sweat and her sex was glistening with desire. Korra accepted the strap on from Asami, and slipped it up her legs. Asami crawled onto the bed and positioned herself behind Opal, while Korra adjusted the straps around her hips.

“Lean back into Asami.” Korra said to Opal, as she crawled onto the bed as well. The airbender’s gaze kept drifting towards the phallic toy hanging from the Avatar’s hips. Korra followed her look and flashed her trademark lopsided grin. “I won’t hurt you, I promise.” Opal then felt Asami’s hands on her sides, gently pulling her backwards. The feeling of the heiress’s naked body against her back sent a new wave of arousal straight between Opal’s legs. Korra gently spread the airbender’s legs open, and knelt between them. “Looks like you’re already wet enough for me, baby.” She teased, looking up from Opal’s practically dripping mound.

“Just relax, sweetie.” Asami purred, as Korra began to guide her rubber phallus towards Opal’s entrance. A long, low moan escaped Opal as the toy slid into her slowly. Asami placed a kiss on the airbender’s neck. “That’s it, sweetie.” A moment later, and Korra’s hips brushed into Opal’s, pushing the dildo in the last few inches. Asami’s hands slid up from Opal’s side to cup the airbender’s breasts gently.

“Oh, fuck!” Opal moaned. “Please fuck me, Korra!” She begged. Korra chuckled, but began to move her hips in slow thrusting movements, sliding the toy nearly all the way out before driving it right back in. The sound of wet slapping soon filled the bedroom, as Korra settled into a steady rhythm. With each thrust, Opal was driven back into Asami’s body, and the airbender let out a loud moan.

“You weren’t kidding, Mistress, she really is a vocal lover.” Korra grunted. Opal leaned forward slightly to press her lips against Korra’s. While Asami had been a gentle kisser, Korra was much firmer. The Avatar continued her relentless thrusting, even as she was busy returning Opal’s kiss. Opal eventually pulled away, and slumped back into Asami’s body. The band of tension that had been building up within her body was reaching its breaking point, and Opal began to thrust her hips against Korra’s, driving the toy even deeper. After one particularly hard thrust, Opal finally came undone. She left out a scream of pleasure, while her back arched slightly and she gripped the black beneath them like a lifeline. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over body, as Korra helped her through her orgasm with a few soft, short thrusts.

When Opal finally came back down from her orgasm, she looked up into Korra’s brilliant blue eyes. The Avatar flashed a broad smile, before slowly removing the toy from Opal and standing up. Behind her, Opal felt Asami wrap her arms around her torso and place a kiss on her shoulder.

“You okay?” Asami asked gently.

“Yes, that was just...intense.” Opal replied breathlessly. “I think I’ll need a few minutes before I’m ready to go again.”

“Don’t worry about that.” Korra said reassuringly, as she slipped out of the harness and climbed back onto the bed next to them. “Just rest, honey, you’ve earned it.” Opal gave a short nod and allowed herself to relax even more against Asami’s body.

—

That night was spent much the same way. Opal would take turns letting Korra and Asami fuck her with the strap on, or tease her sex with their mouths and fingers. By the time they finally went to sleep, Opal’s whole body was sore in a very pleasant way. The next morning, she was woken by a fresh mug of coffee and breakfast in bed. Both Satos doted on her, while Opal showered and otherwise prepared to leave.

“Just remember,” Asami said, as she and Korra walked Opal to the door. “If you ever want to play again, all you have to do is ask.”

“I certainly hope that’ll be sometime soon.” Korra added teasingly.

“Thank you both so much!” Opal said, giving them both a firm hug. “I had so much fun. And, yes, I’d love to play again sometime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t have a good excuse for why this one took so long, I just honestly wasn’t in the best head space to write smut for a while. But I got it done, and I hope you guys enjoy it, because it was fun to write.
> 
> Also, I’m thinking of doing some more Dom Korra chapters. So I was wondering if you guys would want me to post them in here like I have before, or if I should make a new series just for Dom Korra. Obviously if I made the new series, then each chapter would be different from the ones that I’ve already written for this series.
> 
> And as always, if you have any requests for fanfics that you’d like me to write, than please feel free to comment them below. They don’t have to be smut related, either.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, so constructive criticism is welcome. If you have any suggestions/ideas for new situations that Korra finds herself in, please feel free to comment them below and I’ll do my best to reply.
> 
> As always, take care of yourselves and have a great day.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
